Crazy For You
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: After izuku and katsuki get hit with a strange woman's quirk, there lives get flipped around. There beliefs are turned in a different direction and they plan to make it clear to everyone together. Izuku and Katsuki are obsessed with there new lives and there friends and teachers wonder if they could change that. EVIL Izuku/Katsuki (Violence, cursing, mild smut)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is an evil deku x evil katsuki fanfic/mild smut/(izuku WILL become a little insane later on)**

 **If you aren't so much of a fan of evil or jerky UA characters, just don't read.**

* * *

Izuku was extremely passionate about two things: Being the best hero he could be and his weird little crush on Katsuki Bakugo. Being a hero meant everything to him. Since he had the chance to go to one of the best schools and train to become the number one hero, it was his job to make sure he reached out and grabbed his opportunity's. So far izuku was doing a great job keeping his grades up and perfecting his craft. One thing that came with school was the competition of other students trying to be number one. Izuku didn't mind this at all, but there were some things he wished he could change

Like the fact that his crush katsuki was basically always trying to destroy him for that spot. Bakugo was also competitive you could say when it came to reaching his goals. He always made it perfectly clear when izuku and him were children that he wanted to be the best of the best. Izuku looked up to him for his confidence and his amazing quirk. He felt that he wanted to be by the other males side forever, even if he didn't feel the same. But now, things are a little different seeing that katsuki doesn't exactly like the fact that izuku even has a quirk. It made him furious and it made izku sad that things couldn't go back to the way they were with his friend, or even turn into more.

Izuku was usually pretty confident when it came to approaching heroes, making friends, trying out new techniques, and more. But he felt he would NEVER have the confidence to talk to bakugo about his little crush. Izuku constantly would push it down deep in his heart, and hope it would fade away over time, but he told himself the same thing years ago and it never happened. Still, the only thing he could do was hope.

There were some nice moments he was able to share with katsuki though. For instance, aizawa knew that they were kind of opposites so they were usually paired together. Izuku loved this but ended up hating it in the end because either he'd get beaten bad by katsuki or he'd make him feel like izuku was boasting about his own quirk and it made bakugo even angrier at times with izuku. Sometimes bakugo would even randomly walk up to izuku and ask him questions that izuku didn't quite get.

"Oi Nerd!" Bakugo yelled from the other end of the hallway last week.

Izuku flinched knowing it was him katsuki was talking to. He slowly turned around and tried his best to smile politely. "Hey kacchan, what can I do for you…" izuku asked lowly. He froze when katsuki had gotten real close to him, to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"You were pretty damn close to my time today in that stupid course today." Bakugo growled as he stared directly into izuku's eyes. Izuku couldn't of felt anymore uncomfortable. He threw up his hands in defense and squirmed.

"S-Sorry kacchan! I swear it wasn't on purpose or anything! I just wanted to impress all might is all, and to show everyone I'm improving NOT to say that I'm improving past you or anything it's just-"

"You got something you want to say deku?" bakugo asked and took a step closer. Izuku could feel his face heating up and he didn't know what to do besides step back. Of course he had something he wanted to say, but he didn't know how or if he had the strength to do so.

"Uhhh…I gotta go kacchan!" izuku said as he bolted down the hall without turning back to see if bakugo was following him. He couldn't take the chance of showing katsuki how he felt through using his emotions.

That was only the other day and izuku still couldn't get over it. The only person who really knew about izuku's feeling towards kacchan was uraraka. She thought it was cute whenever izuku would find her and start spewing out the information he learned about katsuki in one day; or how he'd call her in the middle of the night just to tell her the dream he had about him. Izuku had it bad for katsuki and she knew it. She tried helping him getting his confidence up and self-esteem, hoping he'd tell bakugo the truth, but each time izuku said he was up for it he'd back down last second.

Izuku knew he had a great friend like Uraraka, and he was grateful that she listened. That's why he sat next to her now on the bus trip towards another city. All of class 1-A was visiting a different city to ask different heroes questions on how they can approve. Along the way, izuku groaned and told uraraka all of his feelings.

"I…I just can't do it. I don't know why I can't, but I just can't!" izuku said and lowered his head. "I'm such a baby Uraraka."

Uraraka giggled and rubbed her friends back. "You're no baby deku, in fact you're quite the opposite. I think you're one of the toughest people in the world for holding in a crush like this for years and not exploding!"

"Shh! What if he hears you?"

"Oh please, he's like three seats away." Uraraka stated and izuku and her peeked there heads over there seats to see exactly where katsuki was behind them.

It only took a second to spot him, sitting next to kirishima who was making childish sounds with kaminari and sero across from him. Bakugo was clearly not interested in messing with them. He was too busy looked out the window, and he didn't actually have a glare. In fact, izuku felt he looked quite peaceful.

"Oh wow," izuku said with wide captured eyes as if he had just seen the most beautiful sunset. "Look at him, he looks…so calm."

Izuku continued to gaze at bakugo, but the moment was cut short when katsuki unexpectedly turned and lookd directly at izuku. Both Uraraka and Izuku yelped softly before ducking there heads. Izuku covered his mouth in hopes that he'd stop breathing right now from all the embarrassment.

Uraraka turned to izuku and laughed. "Ok look, today needs to be the day you tell him, ok? Can't hurt to try!"

As the students arrived in the city, they immediately took in all of there surroundings. While Tenya tries to organize everyone to listen to aizawa, izuku looks around and is fascinated by this city seeing he's never been in it. He wondered what kind of heroes lived here, but more importantly, what kind of villains lived here and what's done to keep them in check.

Izuku began to take out a notebook from his bag when an all too familiar voice called out to him. "Deku!" Izuku gasped and slowly turned to see katsuki walking up to him.

"H-Hi katsuki, how are you?" izuku asked trying to be polite. He wondered what bakugo could possibly want from him at the moment, but he wondered more about how katsuki was feeling, especially seeing that he was able to make such a calm face earlier.

"Forget that, why were you and chubby face over there staring at me earlier on the bus? Huh?!" katsuki asked and izuku kicked himself mentally.

"W-Well uh, honestly, w-we were trying to see exactly where everyone was on the bus…a-a-and we stopped at you the minute you turned around!" Izuku lied to the best of his ability but he felt bad about it.

"Is that so?" Bakugo asked not taking his eyes off of izuku for a second.

"Yeeep!" izuku smiled hard, a little too hard which only brought bakugo's curiosity up further.

"Is there something you're not telling me, deku?" katsuki took a step closer and got into izuku's face once again. Izuku could feel the blood rush to his face and he needed this moment to end quick or he didn't know what was going to happen.

"N-No! Everything's fine kacchan, honest." Izuku stated.

"…Fine." Katsuki gave in and stepped back from izuku. Once he turned to walk away, izuku felt dumb. He glanced over at uraraka who had a worried look on her face and then back at bakugo. This was the perfect time in a way; katsuki was calm, they weren't too close to the group, and bakugo was actually willing to listen. The greatest part was they were somewhere completely different. If things went in a different direction than izuku thought then he could leave this memory here in this city instead of taking it home with him and having to live with it every day.

"Wait! Kacchan!" izuku held out his arm and bakug stopped short. He turned back to izuku and waited. "I…I, uhh.."

Izuku was so sure he'd do it this time. He was able to see the signs, he felt katsuki was with him, and that nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Only, the thing was this moment itself could ruin this moment. What if katsuki found out about the true izuku? What would he think, that he was weird? Gross? What if he simply felt he wasn't for him? Izuku started to wonder why he thought this would be a good idea in the first place. What made him think that someone like him could be with someone like katsuki. Izuku knew they were different, but he hoped they could work through there differences.

Now the differences were looking to clear to miss.

"Um…nothing." Izuku mumbled and dropped his arm.

"…" Bakugo stared at izuku for a moment before he turned and walked back towards the group.

Izuku sighed and felt the tears rising up. "Gosh, I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself, but he was unaware that someone heard.

"No you're not." Uraraka said and when izuku looked up at her she smiled her warmest one. "What happened?"

"I decided to let it go…to let him go."

* * *

Later, aizawa and class 1-A had visited one of the most well known hero companies in the city. Most of the students were up for asking questions and receiving hero advice. Surprisingly, izuku didn't ask anything and neither did katsuki; but they both took metal notes of the things the heroes were telling them. For most of the evening everyone spent time walking around to different companies to speak with heroes. By the end of the day, everyone was real tired and ready to head back.

On the way back to there bus, izuku thought about how he'd take a nice shower, eat dinner, and go to sleep. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that there were two people, a man and a woman, slowly walking towards there group. They didn't say or do anything yet, but izuku still felt something was off with them.

Suddenly they stopped and luckily aizawa must've felt something was wrong too because he also stopped. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yea actually…" the man stated "Can you help me understand why such young souls are devoting themselves to becoming heroes?"

Izuku slowly made his way to the front of his friends while aizawa spoke. "They're choosing to become heroes so that they can save those in need and make the world a better place with there beliefs and strengths."

"Oooh, have they ever…thought about changing there beliefs?" the man asked menacingly and stepped closer.

"No" Immediately aizawa tried to use his robes to capture both people but they both moved quick.

The man had token out a knife and quickly cut the pairs of robes coming at them. He was clearly way too quick so he must've had some sort of speed quirk, and the woman jumped back and headed straight for the class. "Go!" the man said to her and she ran faster towards them.

"I'm on it!" she responded and laughed.

Aizawa tried to reach back and grab her but unfortunately he was stuck dealing with the man with the knife who was charging at him. He was actually doing a god job keeping aizawa busy so this woman could get to the students, but izuku felt he had seen enough. He stepped forward and charged at her. He could hear some of his classmates telling him to stop or to leave her but he couldn't.

Once he was close enough he tried to use half of his strength to kick her away. However, she seemed distracted by something else, she jumped out of the way when a huge explosion went off a little too close to her.

"K-Kacchan!" izuku yelled. Bakugo ignored him and tried to go after the woman again, but izuku grabbed his arm and step forward before him. "Relax kacchan, I'll take care of it! You should just get everyone to-"

"HUH?!" Bakugo yelled. "No way nerd! You just want all the action for yourself! I'm handling this you go away!"

"We don't have time for this kacchan! We don't know what she could do just let me-"

"Aw you too are quite the strong pair" the woman cooed to herself as she watched them battle to get closer to her. "So strong, so smart, and so full of hope to be a hero…but in all honesty, if your beliefs were changed…I think you'd be great as something else."

Izuku didn't notice until it was too late the woman charging at both of them. He let go of katsuki and tried to put his hands up to block him and himself, but the woman didn't seem to want to hit them. Instead she put both of her hands in there faces, and used her trick.

Bakugo and izuku started to cough when some sort of gas came out of the womans hands. It didn't smell like anything or have a color, but it was definitely her quirk. Soon katsuki quickly jumped back, and he pulled izuku with him, who had inhaled a little more of the gas.

"Shit..now look what you did!" katsuki yelled at izuku.

"Me?!" izuku asked in frustration but turned to the woman. She was laughing real hard and it was weird.

"There! Now let's see what side you really choose! You two are going to have so much fu-" she started to say but her line was cut off when robes wrapped around her and tied her up.

"Annoying." Aizawa stated and placed her right next to the man who was also wrapped up, and clearly lost the fight. But they were both smiling and it freaked everyone out. Aizawa quickly called the cops so that they could head back to the bus and home.

* * *

On the bus ride home, tenya and uraraka started to question izuku. They seemed to be the main ones who really noticed what happened with the villain, izuku, and bakugo. The rest of the students were too far to see exactly what happened, including aizawa.

"Are you ok Midoriya?!" Tenya asked and immediately started to inspect izuku all over. Izuku fidgeted and squirmed as Uraraka joined in on checking izuku.

"Did she hit you?! Are you cut anywhere?! What was that stuff?" Uraraka asked frantically.

"Yes! It looked like some sort of gas!" Tenya added.

"Well, i-it was gas…but I don't know what kind," Izuku said and looked down at his hands. "It didn't quite have a color or a smell."

Izuku wasn't panicking but he was kind of worried. He inhaled a lot of whatever that woman sprayed in his face. It didn't have a smell or a color so it must've been a real special quirk. Izuku wondered if there would be side effects. Would they be minor or terrible? Should he say something to aizawa or just wait it out? Right now he didn't feel anything at all and he actually felt pretty normal. He wondered about a certain someone else.

"How do you think kacchan's doing?" izuku asked. His friends gave him a worried look before they all peeked there heads from there seat to look at bakugo.

Once again, bakugo was just starig outside of the window while his friends talked quietly. "He looks okay, right?" Uraraka asked.

"Yea…he looks fine." Izuku stated.

"Well I sure hope it stays that way, for both of you" tenya stated before sitting back down with Uraraka.

"Yea…me too." Izuku stared at bakugo a little longer before he sat back down. He was unaware that katsuki knew he was staring the entire time.

Later that night when izuku went home, everything seemed normal. He greeted his mother, took a shower, at food, and did his homework. By the time he was ready to go to bed, he was exhausted and ready to sleep. But for some reason, he wasn't feeling to grand. His head was kind of fuzzy and he was having weird thoughts about the day, but he decided to push the thoughts down and go to bed.

Throughout the night, izuku tossed and turned as his head filled with all sorts of crazy dreams. He had no idea about the change that was coming.

* * *

 **The change will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning izuku woke up to the wailing sound of his alarm clock. "Ugh…uuurrrg." He groaned to himself as he tried to block out the sound by putting his pillow over his head. The clock continued to ring and it seemed to be getting louder and louder. Eventually, izuku was so aggravated with it he turned around and brought his fist down onto it, smashing it to pieces. He gasped when he realized what he had just done.

"O-Oh man…" izuku snapped out of his grumpy mood for a moment and looked at the bits and pieces of his clock. "W-Why did I…?"

Izuku had never had an outbreak like that, and he's never woken up angry before. He wondered what had gotten into him. He eventually cleaned up the clock and got ready for school. Along the way, izuku noticed that there was something wrong with everything. The sun coming from his window was too bright so he closed it, most of his clothes were real light and positive and he felt like wearing something darker, and his felt as if someone had punched him in the face and he wanted to hit them back.

"Izuku! Are you getting ready for school?" inko called out from outside of izuku's room.

Izuku found himself groaning and scratching his hair. "Yes." He grumbled.

"What was that?"

"YES." Izuku said a little too strong but didn't seem to care.

"Oh…ok well I'll make your breakfast before you go!" His mother stated before walking off.

Izuku scoffed and continued to put on his clothes. For a split moment, he felt like he wanted to tell his mom off for no reason. Izuku gasped and stopped changing. "W-What?! Why would I think that?! I love my mother!" izuku said out loud and shook his head. "What exactly is wrong with me?"

Izuku quickly changed and left his house before he had another random grumpy moment. He told his mom he'd be back and he'd eat then and he dashed out the door. On the way to school, izuku tried wrapping his mind about why he was so upset this morning. He immediately remembered the incident yesterday with the strange man and woman, but he didn't think it was related to what was happening with him. It wouldn't of made sense for this woman to just want to change izuku's emotions…right?

Izuku came to the conclusion that he just slept bad and the dreams he was having was the cause of it. However, the closer izuku got to school, the more he felt aggravated with everything around him. It was almost as if darkness was trying to get in his mind and consume him…

* * *

Once in class, izuku sat down and sighed deeply. He really didn't want to be here. He usually loved school but right now he hated it, and the thought of coming to this school ever again made him hate it even more. He watched as all of his other classmates started to walk in one by one with bright smiles on there faces. Izuku didn't know why exactly, but this made his skin crawl. He hated those smiles with a passion and he wanted to wipe them out. He started to think of multiple ways to do it and he almost found himself smiling about it.

However, his dark thoughts were interrupted when uraraka walked over and stopped in front of his desk. "Hey Izuku!" she yelled and izuku looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh..hey uraraka" he said calmly, trying not to show that he was clearly bothered by something. He was failing because uraraka's smile was replaced with confusion.

"Hey bud, you feeling ok?" she asked him and he quickly nodded even though he wanted to say something else.

'What kind of stupid question is that? Does it look like I'm ok? What a dumb girl' izuku thought and when he realized what he said he felt bad. 'Oh god sorry Uraraka, I don't know what's wrong with me!'

"Are you sure? You don't want to see recovery girl or anything?"

Izuku coldnt help but sigh. "No, I'm fine. And I should be for a while longer if I get some peace and quiet." Izuku said an turned to look out the window. That was a clear indicator that he wanted her to go away, without being to mean.

Uraraka could feel the heat rushing to her face. "Oh, s-sorry! I'll get going to my seat then…" Uraraka stated clearly embarrassed. She was surprised to hear izuku say such a thing and not notice how harsh it actually was for her. She walked to her seat and watched izuku carefully.

Izuku groaned and hated how this day was going already. There was nothing but annoying people in the room for him. The people he's come to care for now pissed him off.

Except for one.

Out of nowhere, the door was swung open at full speed, which caused it to make a loud bang on the wall. The sound made everyone jump and turn to see a clearly aggressive bakugo. Katsuki always looked aggressive, but something about him today through everyone off. Not even his best friend kirishima was able to say anything. He was frozen with confusion and fear as he watched katsuki walk to his seat.

Izuku stared hard at katsuki as he sat in front of him. It seemed he was the only one who didn't fear katsuki at the moment, which was brand new to him. Even thought izuku seemed to be in a crummy mood being in school, seeing katsuki made him feel better. He felt a weird smile form on his face, but it quickly disappeared as aizawa walked through the classroom door.

"Alright so…" he said and looked at the door that was barely hanging from its hinges. "Who decided this was a good idea?"

Katsuki looked out the window, pretending not to hear the question. Izuku did the same indicating that he clearly didn't want to be here and he wasn't going to tell a thing if aizawa asked him.

Tenya cleared his throat ."You should be honest with your teacher bakugo, you were nearly late and you damaged the door on top of tha-"

"Mind your own damn business you nobody" katsuki growled real dark. His tone sent shivers up everyone's spines including izuku's but in a good way. "You should be less worried about me and more worried about getting that stick taken out of your ass four-eyes"

Everyone gasped in shock. Katsuki's comments had never been that harsh. Izuku was the only one who actually found bakugo's comment..really funny. He ducked his head low and tried to hide his laugh in his hands while everyone began to whisper. Aizawa immediately wrapped his robes around bakugo's head and glared at him.

"Apologize." He said sternly and bakugo scoffed. Izuku found himself rolling his eyes and groaning seeing that his teacher was ending the fun. "DO it, NOW"

"Tch! Sorry" bakugo spat and tenya only nodded and sighed.

"You shouldn't talk about peoples differences bakuo, it's meeaan! Let's work together!" ashido stated and bakugo cursed threw his teeth.

"You're one to talk about differences, you're fucking pink" he snapped and once again the room was filled with murmurs and gasped. This time, katsuki was able to here izuku laughing behind him.

He found himself smirking seeing that he made someone like izuku laugh, but the smirk was gone once aizawa wrapped his robes around his head once more.

* * *

Later that day, all of class 1-A was outside for a city course exercise. Everyone was lined up outside of a really tall building. Aizawa had explained that everyone was going to be in two's or by themselves and they were going to be versing one another in this one building. Some people would be marked as heroes, while others would be marked as villains.

Izuku, who was made a villain, prepared himself for combat against some of his classmates. He looked up at the building and then looked at his classmates. He groaned and didn't even feel like making an attempt to keep it together.

"I hate this" izuku groaned to himself. "I HATE this, and I don't want to be here."

"That makes fucking two of us." A familiar voice had said.

When he heard it, this time izuku didn't tense up. He turned around and faced bakugo. "Oh yea? Why don't you want to be here?"

"This is fucking boring, I rather be doing something else in a completely different way."

Izuku grinned but it wasn't like his other ones. This one made him look like he was up to something no good. "That makes two of us."

Bakugo smirked and stepped closer to izuku. "You know, you got this crazy ass look in your eye now deku"

"Really?" izuku asked and flashed his sinister grin again.

"Yea, it's like they're dull, but full of energy too" bakugo stepped closer and was basically in izuku's face. Izuku didn't back away or freak out. This is one of the exact moments he's always dreamed about. He didn't know where this boost of confidence was coming from, but he loved it.

However, the moment was ruined once bakugo and izuku noticed that kaminari, sero, uraraka, and tenya were all watching with red faces. Bakugo growled and activated his quirk in his right hand. "Fuck off you losers"

All four of them stepped back as they gasped. When izuku turned to them and glared daggers, they all took off running. Izuku turned back towards the building and got ready to enter it. "Annoying" he spat.

Suddenly he felt katsuki sling his arm over his shoulder. He turned to him and smirked. "What's up?"

"I think it would be wise for you to stick with me during this course" bakugo chuckled darkly, seeing that he was marked as a villain too. "We could really do some fucking damage, you know."

Izuku felt a sinister smile crawl up on his face. "Definitely."

* * *

Once the event started, most of class 1-A was surprised to be running AWAY from the monster duo. Izuku and katsuki weren't known for getting along, but right now, they were having a ball. Both "villains" were running around the building together, trying to find anyone who was marked as a hero so that they could take them out. Even though the heroes in this course were supposed to take down the villains, some of them clearly weren't thinking about the rules.

Marked heroes like ashido, kaminari, mineta, and sato made it easy for izuku and bakugo by just surrendering. Seeing what happened to some of the other heroes was a little too scary for them. Some people made it harder like kirishima, jiro, toru, and tokoyami. They tried putting up a good fight, but in the end, bakugo and izuku working together seemed basically unstoppable. Izuku had the most fun chasing tenya. Seeing that he was super fast, izuku had to really use his quirk to bounce of the walls, ceiling, and ground to keep up with him. The whole way he laughed and it kind of freaked tenya out a bit, until he was finally captured.

Sero came close to capturing izuku. He was able to wrap him up with his tape but bakugo immediately found them and burned izuku free from the tape. They caught sero together using his own tape.

Accoring to there count of collected heroes, there was one more out and about somewhere. Bakugo and izuku split up to go search for them. They both felt this weird rush this entire exercise. It was like they found pleasure in making there friends run and seeing the clear disappointment from losing in there faces. Izuku and bakugo couldn't fight the smiles that appeared on there faces as they searched.

"Where are you?!" bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood still and tought about where the last person could be.

However, he was unaware that like a mouse, todoroki was sneaking up behind him. He was careful with his steps and made sure not to make any dumb moves. He clearly wasn't going to run like the rest of his class did. When todoroki felt he was close enough, he started to form something with his ice.

But only to be interrupted.

Immediately, izuku came crashing down onto todoroki and he pinned him. "What?" shouto asked in confusion. It was almost like izuku came out of nowhere but when todoroki looked at the ceiling he noticed a pretty big hole in it. He realized izuku must've been so determined that he broke threw the building to get to him. He rolled his eyes and layed his head back in defeat.

"We won" izuku cooed as he let go of todoroki.

When katsuki laughed so did izuku. He had never felt so giggly. Todoroki on the other hand, didn't really see what was funny. He stayed on the floor and watched both of the boys in confusion.

At the end of the day, both izuku and bakugo were actually scolded for being too rough. They didn't take the lecture seriously at all. Once it was done they were forced to part ways to go home. On the walk home, izuku realized how much better he felt after being with bakugo today. He was glad that he was able to show katsuki he could be confident and just like him. It also felt good seeing most of class 1-A run from them in terror. It made him think about how when you're a hero, only certain villains fear you. But when you're a villain, everyone fears you.

"Villain, huh? Heheheh, hahahAHAHA!" izuku laughed as he ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, izuku woke up feeling not too bad. He wasn't as upset as he was yesterday, but he still grumbled and groaned at the thought of going to school. He really didn't want to go back to all those smiling faces, high pithed laughs, and teachers telling him what to do, so he simply chose to stay home. He knew his mother would ask him why and he didn't feel like being questioned by any adult so he locked his door and ignored her when she called for him. After a while, she assumed he just wasn't feeling well and she left him alone, even though she felt something was terribly off.

Once Inko had left the house, izuku left his room. He immediately went to raid the kitchen to see what he could eat. He made himself breakfast and on top of that he took his mothers favorite cookies out of there pack and ate them all one by one without hesitation. He kind of looked forward to seeing her reaction when she got home. Soon he went into the living room and watched TV. He didn't feel like watching anything that had to do with hero duty or all might; he switched channels until he found a new station that was based on giving information about villains and how they've caused damage this week. Izuku became extremely fascinated and watched as multiple villains appeared on the screen. He was content at the moment, but he quickly turned annoyed when the phone rang.

He walked over to his coffee table and picked it up. "What." He answered and he heard the person on the other end scoff.

"Well that's one way to answer." Aizawa said and he was clearly shocked by izuku's tone. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Because." Izuku responded staring at the TV screen.

"Because what?!" aizawa asked and he was already losing patience.

"Because I didn't want to go!" izuku spat.

"Listen midoriya, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you better cut it out and quick." Izuku felt his grip tighten around the phone. "You and bakugo better get here right now or I'll-"

Before aizawa got to finish his sentence, izuku crushed the house phone into pieces in his palm. He threw the bits and remains of it to the side and refocused on the TV. He did NOT like being told what to do.

Throughout the day, izuku continued to watch TV. He didn't move unless he had to use the bathroom or eat something. Eventually his eyes became a little red from watching and he was beginning to become bored. He hadn't done much all day and it was already turning late. He still wouldn't of went, but he wondered what everyone at UA was doing and how would they react if a villain attacked them during school earlier. Izuku chuckled to himself and knew that he would find it hilarious and hopefully so would bakugo.

Izuku's eyes widened a bit when he just remembered bakugo. He recalled that aizawa said katsuki wasn't in school either. This made izuku grin; what was bakugo did bakugo do outside of school today? Izuku's heart began to flutter and speed up just thinking about his childhood friend. He began to itch with excitement as he thought about the next time he'd get to see him again. But, he knew he'd have to make that happen because izuku wasn't going back to UA. He refused to be apart of a hero program and told what to do because his whole world has been shifted.

Izuku remembered that he had a majority of his classmates numbers in his cellphone. He got up and walked up the steps to his room. Once inside, he went towards his dresser and picked up his phone off of it. He scrolled threw his contacts until he found exactly who he was looking for. Now normally izuku wouldn't dream of calling katsuki out of the blue. He was usually to scared and worried about what he would say, but right now he really had no fear and he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

As the phone rang, izuku tapped his foot repeatedly and scratched his hair. Finally, katsuki answered. "So you actually mustard up the strength to call me?" he said and it was clear he had a smile on his face.

Izuku felt like bouncing off the walls. "Now's a better time than ever." Izuku cooed. "I heard you didn't go to school today."

"I heard you didn't show up at that fucking hell palace either" bakugo chuckled darkly "What's the deal deku?"

"I think I'm done following the rules, for now I want to do things my way" izuku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I think me and you are on the same page" katsuki said and laughed again.

"I'm bored, you know." Izuku said sweetly "And I wanna do something fun."

"Meet me in front of the park by that museum." Bakugo said and that was all izuku needed to hear to know he was really going to enjoy this change.

Once he hung up, he changed his clothes into something more comfortable and walked downstairs. As soon as he was on the first floor, his mother walked in. he groaned but he wasn't going to let her get in the way.

"Hi izuku…goodness what's happened to your eyes?!" she looked at him and then at the TV that was still home. "Did you stay home and watch TV all day?!"

"Yup." Izuku responded as he put on his shoes.

Inko looked next to the TV and saw what used to be a phone lying everywhere. "What happened to the phone?!"

"I crushed it."

"What?! Why?!" from where she was standing she could see inside the kitchen, and how much of a total wreck it was. "And did you eat everything in the kitchen?! Even the cookies?!"

"Obviously." Izuku stated and walked out the door. His mother in shock followed him and stood by the door.

"Izuku did you think about me at all? What's gotten into you? Are you alright?!"

"Order out. I'm stepping out, bye." Was all izuku said and he was off walking down the block.

"Izuku? Wait! What's going on, where are you going? Izuku!" Inko yelled but her son did not turn around.

* * *

As izuku walked he looked up at the night sky and sighed. He wondered why it took him so long to make this change. So far it felt pretty good, but he knew it was only the beginning so it was going to feel great soon. He let the wind hit his face and he enjoyed when the breeze ran threw his hair. These were the little things he still enjoyed.

As he came up to the park, he wasn't surprised to see he was first. Katsuki had never been one to be quick about things unless it involved hurting someone. Izuku felt his blood boil and he got excited just thinking about katuki hurting someone. He sat down on a park bench and looked around. There was no one out and he kind of liked it like this. It felt as if he was the only person in the world at the moment.

"I see you're on time as usual." Someone had said from behind him. Izuku smirked and lifted his head all the way back so that he was looking at katsuki upside down.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said and it made bakugo grin. He walked around the bench and sat next to izuku.

"So what's up?" katsuki asked and they both looked forward as they talked.

"Lately I've been getting this feeling…"

"What kind of feeling?"

Izuku turned and looked at bakugo. "The feeling that I had it all wrong."

Katsuki grinned. "Explain."

"Honestly. I think being a hero sucks. All they do is try to keep people organized and suppressed and it's annoying to think about. Hero's like all might strike fear into villains, but they keep arising anyway. It seems like they're the strong ones because they _keep_ civilians stricken with fear. They know better and so should all might. I still like him a lot, it's just I wish that his beliefs were different and not so foolish."

"And what do you believe, deku?"

Izuku flashed a sinister grin that sent chills katsuki's spine. "I believe that being bad is more fun than being good. I'll get to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and no one can say a damn thing to me! I want to let people know I'm done following orders, it's my turn to make them."

Bakugo chuckled and an his hand threw izuku's hair. "So I'm guessing you've figured out I feel the same way and you want me to help you?"

"That's exactly what I want, kacchan." Izuku sung and smiled.

Katsuki grinned before removing his hand from izuku. He then stood up and stood in front of izuku who was still seated waiting for his answer. Quick as lightening, bakugo brought both his hands down to the sides of izuku's face and he pulled his so close there lips almost touched. Izuku was falling deeper insane and deeper in love.

"You and me are gonna create a looot of fucking havoc." He said and smiled hard.

Izuku stood and moved closer to bakugo without breaking eye contact. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Slowly they both started giggling until it turned into full laughter. They were going crazy but being without each other going crazy was just amazing. They knew it was only the beginning of all the trouble they were going to start.

Suddenly, there laughter was interrupted when they heard the jiggling of keys. Both males turned towards the museum and saw that a guard was locking up. Once he walked away, a thought popped up in izuku's head and it made him smile and shake.

"You know…I don't think I've ever been in there." Izuku stated cunningly and katsuki immediately picked up on what he was saying.

"Heh, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku and katsuki walked ran up to the museum just as the security guard pulled off in his car. They both stopped and stared at it. It was a museum of history based on the town, world events, and of course heroes. Izuku told the truth when he said he'd never been in here. He had planned to visit to see all of the displays and props and admired them; now he had a complete different plan in mind.

Bakugo led izuku to the side of the building where there was a bared up window. "We should be able to get in fine here." Katsuki stated and stepped back. He aimed both his hands towards the museum wall and when izuku realized what he was about to do he stopped him.

"Wait! Not yet," he stated an pushed katsuki's hands down gently "If you blow a hole in this place, someone is bound to here and our adventure will be cut short."

"You're right," bakugo stated and he stood down. He looked up and noticed the window. "I guess our main option would be to go threw there. You use your quirk."

"You think I can get it open without making too much noise?" izuku asked. His quirk was strong but wasn't exactly the quietest.

"You're fucking genius, I'm positive you can do it." katsuki smirked.

Izuku felt himself get excited and he smiled. "You flatter me." Izuku took aim at the window and pushed himself off the ground and right to the window. It wasn't so high up so he had no problem reaching it, and grabbing the bars to hold on. Bakugo was right when he said izuku was extremely smart. Instead of punching the bars out of place, izuku gripped them firmly adnd ripped them so quick that they barely had enough time to make noise. Once they were off, he simply opened the glass window and that was it.

Izuku looked down to bakugo to let him know it was open before he climbed threw the window. Seconds later, katsuki jumped up and followed izuku's lead. Once they both were on the ground, bakugo ran his hand threw izuku's hair to praise him. "Good boy." He said and izuku nuzzled into kasuki's hand.

They both looked around and noticed that they must've been in some sort of history display room. "What's all this shit?" bakugo asked and started looking around.

"It's probably an ancient artifact room." Izuku stated and followed his partner. He stopped and looked at a little mask that said it belonged to a hero in india seventy years ago. "See, they have shit like this in here."

"Did you just curse deku?" katsuki asked with a surprised smile. Izuku shrugged and smiled back.

"I probably will once in a while."

Katsuki chuckled and walked over to a glass box that had a giant red ruby in it. The display read that it was from Africa, and on the way to japan a villain tried stealing it, but All Might had stopped him. But, katsuki didn't care about the nicely laid out display; he broke the glass with ease and watched as all the shards hit the floor. He then reached his hand inside and picked up the ruby. He checked it out before turning to izuku.

"Diamonds your thing?" he asked and tossed the priceless object to izuku.

Izuku caught it and looked it over. "Nah, I don't really care for this one anyway." He stated and tossed the ruby over his shoulder. "Let's check out the next room."

Bakugo and izuku started to walk. They came into this great hall that had nothing but a bunch of pictures. Some of them were regular paintings like hillsides, or valleys, some of them were replica's of world famous pictures like the mona lisa, and some were paintings of hero events that happened in history. Bakugo scoffed as they looked through the pictures. He didn't seem to like any of them, but izuku was able to find some he enjoyed.

However, when he came upon a picture taken of a random hero tying up a group of villains, he didn't feel so comfortable. He started to hate how defeated the villains looked. He suddenly got distracted by bakugo who kept grunting at some of the pictures.

"Honestly these are fucking lame, how do people live with themse-" Bakugo was cut off when he heard something rip. He turned and saw izuku tearing a painting to pieces. Izuku looked back at him, and there was something in his dull eyes that clearly stated he wished someone would question him about it and he simply didn't care.

Izuku shrugged. "I didn't like this one."

Bakugo smiled menacingly and rubbed his eyes. "I should've been had that idea." Without another word, he punched a hole straight into a painting. When he looked at it, he kind of felt dumb. "Aw shit, I kind of liked that one."

Izuku burst out with laughter and soon bakugo followed him. They didn't have to say anything in order to know what they were about to do next. They spent the next ten minutes, running through the hall destroying any picture they thought was unworthy. They either shredded, kicked, ripped, or punched away any picture there, even the expensive ones. By the time they were done, there were only about thirty paintings left out of a hundred.

Izuku and bakugo were actually pretty worn out from all the laughing and destroying they were doing. Even though it was getting pretty late, both boys still wanted to explore a little more. When they entered the next room, they were taken back to see that they had stood before this gigantic room with a gigantic aquarium built into the room. There was also a giant dinosaur bone structure that stood tall in the middle of the room. Izuku led katsuki to go and sit on the bench in front of the aquarium.

"That's a lot of fish." Izuku stated and he watched them all swim around. There must've been over three hundred of them living out there lives in this huge tank. Izuku couldn't help but smile when he thought about a shark randomly coming out of no where and eating most of them.

Katsuki started to chuckle. "Can you imagine a fucking shark coming out of no where ad he starts eating all of them one by one?"

Izuku's eyes widened and he grabbed onto katsuki's arm. "I was just thinking that!" izuku yelled and laughed. "They'd all struggle to try and get out, but there is no way out."

"And when they all get eaten, the shark wouldn't have anymore food; so he'd slowly die too." Bakugo stated.

Izuku laughed once more and scooted closer to bakugo. "I like how we can share this together."

Bakugo moved closer to izuku and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Get used to it deku, it's gonna be me and you for now on, you hear me?"

Immediately something came over izuku. He felt as if it was really only him and katsuki in the entire world right now. He felt his feelings for him grow and grow until they were about to pop out of his chest. Izuku wasn't worried about what people thought about him, or how people would react. He especially wasn't worried about if his feelings would be returned because right now it was looking pretty obvious that they were.

Izuku was able to see something in katsuki's eyes as he stared at him. It looked as if he wanted to do more bad things. He wanted make more messes, make more people upset, and he wanted to take over the world with only izuku. It was clear that was craving izuku just as much as izuku craved him.

They slowly inched closer to each other until they were nose distance apart. They didn't know what it was, but they assumed that this new attitude they had brought out the bad and the confidence in them. However, before anything else could happen they were interrupted.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!" both boys stopped and heard someone yell. They turned to see a guard coming right at them with a flashlight. "You can't be in here!"

"UurrAAARGH!" Izuku yelled and stood up. "You ruined my first kiss!"

Izuku was fuming anger and the guard was clearly worried about what he'd just done, but he still had a job to do. He activated his quirk, which seemed to be some sort of really sticky tape, just like sero's in a way. Izuku felt even angrier that the guard dare challenged him, but just as he was going to walk up to him katsuki stepped in front.

"You asshole." He growled. "I was THIS CLOSE to getting my fucking kiss and you had to bud in."

"S-Sorry kids but you can't be in here!" the guard said and started to dial someone on his phone.

Bakugo scoffed and held up one of his hands towards the guard. Izuku smiled knowing exactly what was coming next, but he wanted to do more then do just burn some security guard. Just then, he looked up and noticed that the ceiling was glass in this room.

"Wait kacchan," izuku stated and held bakugo's free hand. He pointed up once he had katsuki's attention. "Let's make sure we're able to get out of here first. We don't know if he had already called someone."

Izuku held on tight to bakugo and he jumped high and hard enough to shatter the glass. They both landed on the outside of it, and not too hard to crack the rest of it.

"Hey! Come back!" the guard yelled after them and both boys looked down at him with menacing smiles that made him shiver.

"Should I do it now?" katsuki asked warming up his right hand.

"Yup, but make a mess while you're at it." izuku begged and smiled hard. Katsuki smiled back knowing that this boy was already earning a special place in his heart.

Bakugo immediately caused a huge explosion and he didn't aim it at the guard, but instead he aimed directly towards the dinosaur bone statue. Almost immediately the bones began to rattle and they fell one by one. The man on the floor yelled and ran around doing his best to avoid the falling artifacts. As he did izuku and bakugo couldn't contain there laughter, to them it looked like he was dancing for his life. Once all the bones had fallen, the man stopped moving and tried to catch his breath. However, he wasn't aware that one of the bones had pierced into the aquariums glass!

When the man heard the sound of more glass cracking, he slowly turned around and noticed that the aquarium started to slowly leak before it completely burst. Hundreds of fish and water started to fill the room, causing the man to swim for his life as he tried to reach for the next room.

Izuku and bakugo couldn't watch any longer. They were sure that if they stayed one of them would end up dying from laughter. As they quickly made there way off the building, izuku felt his heart speed up at least ten times faster. He couldn't believe his luck and how well this was working out. Once on the ground, both boys caught there breath.

"So," bakugo said with his back to izuku. "What'd you think about that?!"

The minute bakugo turned towards izuku, he was completely thrown off by the boy who had thrown himself on top of him and crashed there lips together. Katsuki immediately responded to the kiss and took control to make sure he was the dominant one.

After a couple of minutes, both makes broke for air. Izuku smiled widely at katsuki with wide redish eyes. "So much fucking fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning izuku woke up feeling pretty good about himself. As he stretched he remembered how the night went with katsuki and he thought it was the best thing that's ever happened to him. After they broke out of the museum and kissed, they basically made out for another five minutes before actually separating. Izuku felt warm just thinking about it. He hoped that this new evil love he had with bakugo would blossom even more.

Izuku had come home pretty late last night and when he walked in it seemed as if his mother was waiting up for him, but she fell asleep on the couch. Izuku left his rom crept down his stairs trying his best to avoid her. He noticed that she was up and watching TV. Izuku's plan was to head straight for the kitchen, make a sandwich, and head back upstairs to lock himself in his room.

However, a certain news report on the TV caught his attention. The anchorman spoke about a break-in in the history museum in the park. Izuku froze and didn't move from his spot on the steps. "Huh?" his mother mumbled and turned up the volume on the TV. The reporter spoke on how there was terrible damage inside the museum and how the intruders must've wanted to make a point. There was nothing stolen, but the guard left in charge was shook up pretty bad.

Izuku smiled to himself as he remembered what they had done to the guard. He was also smiling because he was surprised there story was on TV for the city to see. He did start to feel aggravated though when the thought of him and katsuki not getting there credit came up in his head. But to his surprise, the guard seemed to remember something about them. The woman on the screen continued to talk and pulled up to scribbled images of what seemed to be the intruders. She mentioned how the guard said it was too dark to tell who exactly it was, but he remembered one intruder was a boy with shaggy green hair and the other was a dusty blonde with some sort of explosive quirk.

Izuku's eyes widened with shock and joy when he saw his little sketch on the screen. It didn't look so much like him but he knew certain people would have a guess on who it was, including his mom. Izuku's eyes darted to inko when he heard her gasp and stand up in shock. Izuku chuckled and quickly made his way back upstairs before she noticed him. He went into his room and locked the door. Izuku immediately went for his phone and began to dial bakugo's number.

Suddenly there was a quick set of knocks on his door. Izuku groaned and walked over to it. he knew his mother would be all sorts of stressed and he wanted to see it on her face so he opened the door slightly to give her the benefit of looking at him. To his pleasure, she had fear in her eyes and she was tapping her foot at a rapid pace.

"What's wrong mom?" izuku asked smirking a bit.

"Izuku, where were you last night?" Inko asked desperately.

"Let's seeee" izuku brought his finger to his lip pretending to think. "I went to meet up with kacchan, we stopped at a restaurant to eat, and then we hung out at his place for a bit."

Izuku smiled knowing that she couldn't call him a liar even though he clearly was. She hadn't had any proof of where he really was, the news had given no names. "I-Is that all? You didn't feel like stopping anywhere else?"

"Where would I go?" izuku tilted his head.

"I…I don't know, but you were really only at bakugo's last night?" Inko made one more attempt. She didn't want to believe that her son was really at that museum, but then again she did feel as if he was lying to her right now. She couldn't stand to see the change that izuku was going through and she had no idea the reason for the change.

"That's it mom." Izuku said and layed his head on his door. He gazed into her worried eyes with his own slightly red ones, and it worried her even more. "I didn't do what ever you think I did."

Inko immediately decided to drop the conversation. She didn't want to make her son feel like she was accusing him of anything, even though he was acting pretty deranged at the moment. "Ok…Ok izuku. Are you going to school?"

"No." izuku said and slowly shut his door. He waited to hear his mothers footsteps walk away. She stood there for about three minutes before she did.

Izuku looked back at his phone and wondered what was taking bakugo to answer his phone. Was he still sleeping or was he being interrogated by his family too? However, izuku felt dumb when he seen that the phone never hung up or went to voicemail.

"Is she done questioning you?" katsuki asked from the other end of the line. Izuku laughed to himself and scratched his hair.

"Why didn't you say you were on the phone? I would've shut her out a while ago." Izuku stated and he was pleased when he heard bakugo chuckle.

"Forget about it, she would've kept pesturing you anyway. Besides you got it easy compared to my parents, they woke me up with there yelling and questions."

Izuku sighed and felt aggravation boil up inside of him. He hated how both of there parents felt that they had to report every single last thing to them. So what if they caused a little mischief last night, why did that have to be any of there business? Izuku felt like making more a mess wherever he stepped now.

"I'm not gonna let there feelings get in my way, in fact I think I'll go out right now and make that clear." Izuku stated.

"I couldn't of said it any fucking better myself." Bakugo growled and chuckled.

* * *

Within the next hour, both izuku and bakugo stood on top of one of the city's buildings as they looked down on everyone. They were in there hero suits, but they didn't consider them that anymore. Izuku smiled at the fact that he was here with he truly cared about and they both were about to ruin the peace of the city. They just didn't know how they were going to do it yet.

Katsuki sat down on the ledge of the building. "I wonder what those fucking losers are doing in that shitty school."

Izuku sat down and looked onto the streets. "I don't know, probably going over something pointless like rescuing people instead of leaving them to figure shit out themselves."

"I hated having to sit in those classes and listen to people constantly talk about nonsense." Katsuki gritted his teeth and izuku nodded. "The only thing I would say made sense, was those huge fake cities we'd fight in and the obstacle courses aizawa would make us run through."

"Yea they were fun," izuku smirked and turned to katsuki. "Especially the ones where we fought. You'd behave like a damn baby."

Katsuki laughed. "Shut it deku," he looked down at the street and smiled hard before turning back to izuku and slinging his arm around his shoulder to pull izuku closer. "What do you say we make our own obstacle course, hm?"

Izuku's eye twitched in excitement and he swung his legs. "What did you have in mind?"

"You see all those cars on the street?" Bakugo pointed down and izuku nodded looking at the light traffic. "I say we should have a little friendly competition. We're gonna use those cars and hop across them until we reach a good four blocks."

Izuku clapped in joy. "How about whoever reaches the end first but also causes the most accidents wins?"

"Ha! You're a little fuckin' devil I love it!" bakugo pulled izuku closer and trailed his thumb along izuku's lip. Izuku felt desire instantly start to burn in him and he decided to make things more interesting.

"If I win, you owe me something; if you win, I owe you." Izuku stated before opening his mouth and swirling his tongue around bakugos' thumb. He watched as lust filled katsuki's insane eyes. "How's that sound, kacchan?"

"Fucking perfect." Katsuki stated. As he was getting ready to pull izuku in, the other male wuickly hopped back and stood on the ledge of the building.

"Not so fast, you'll get what you want…after you beat me, GO!" izuku yelled as he sprung off the building and towards the street.

"Hey!" katsuki called after him and he jumped as well.

Once izuku landed on the first car, his ears filled with people shocked and terrified yells. He looked around and saw nothing but confusion in there faces. He chuckled knowing soon it would be turned to horror. A couple cars behind him, izuku heard a large thud. He turned and saw katsuki had followed him down, and the game had begun. Instantly, izuku began to laugh maniacally as he started jumping from one car to another. Whenever he came down on the roofs of the car, he made a little dent in them. He looked behind him and saw that bakugo was doing the same.

"Get back here deku!" katsuki yelled.

"Catch me first!" izuku called back and began his plan for destruction. The next car he landed on, he purposely made sure to land on the windshield so that the driver couldn't see. The driver immediately began to yell and swivel his car out of control. Just in time, izuku hoped off and watched as the driver crashed into another car. He laughed at his first accident and continued to hop. "Looks like I'm still ahead kacchan!"

"We'll see about that." Bakugo growled to himself and as he jumped he aimed his hand at a random cars wheels. Katsuki shot an explosion in that direction and the car immediately went up in the air. When it came down it landed on it's side leaving the wheels still on fire. The cars behind it had no time to stop and they crashed into one another. "Yeah!"

Izuku chuckled and looked around again. This time he watched as people ran away screaming for help and there was clear fear plastered all over there faces. Izuku felt a rush from this and began to move faster. However, he was stopped when he felt the car he landed on go up in the air. "W-Woah!" he looked and saw that there was fire under him, which meant that bakugo was starting to shoot explosions in his direction. Izuku looked for the other male and was shocked to see that he was now in front of him.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh as he jumped off the flaming car. "You're trying to kill me?"

"Ha! As if something like that could kill you." Katsuki said grinning ear to ear. As he leaped he did his best to turn and continue firing explosions right at izuku's cars. Izuku continued to leap car to car and he was gradually getting closer. Bakugo decided to stop him by lighting up and chain of cars. Once he did, there was able ten different accidents happening at once and izuku struggled for a moment to find a car that wasn't swirling out of control.

Katsuki chuckled as he reached the third block. He landed on the final car and threw his fist in the air. "Yes! Ha, I win and don't you losers forget it!" katsuki shouted as he turned to the crowd of people who were watching him in terror. When he threatened to fire another explosion they ran in panic. Bakugo chuckled and started to look around. "Now where is my dek-"

Katsuki fell back on the roof of the car as something heavy landed on him. He closed his eyes and groaned but when he opened them he was glad to see a clearly deranged happy izuku straddling him. "What? You thought you got rid of me?"

"Heh, wouldn't dream of it." bakugo says adjusting himself. "But I won, so you know what that means."

"Actuallyyy, I don't think you did." Izuku stated. When katsuki gave him a confused look he pointed over his shoulder. When bakugo looked his eyes shot open in surprise. There was a pile of at least thirteen cars stacked up high. "You might've gotten here first and caused about twenty accidents, but I've caused at least thirty."

Katsuki groaned before he laughed. "So we both lose or win?"

Izuku shrugged. "Either, I don't care." They both sat there and smiled at one another but there moment was ruined once they heard a bunch of cellphones and cameras go off. Both males looked around and saw that people were taking pictures of them. Izuku hopped off of katsuki and the car and katsuki did the same. They both nodded at each other knowing it was time to go and just like that they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Uraraka laid in her bed drinking juice and flipping through channels on her TV. She had just finished school and had a lot of time to relax but she was still bummed out. She hadn't spoken to izuku in two days now and she wondered where he was and what he was doing that was so important he couldn't come to school or tell any of his friends. She sighed and continued to switch channels until she stopped at the news.

Her eyes went wide when she seen about fifty cars all in terrible accidents. The news reporter said that there were luckily no deaths but there were over twenty people injured. She mentioned that two people were to blame for this entire accident and she believe they were linked to the museum incident as well based off the picture someone had submitted to the news crew.

When the picture of izuku sitting on top of bakugo on a car appeared on her screen, Uraraka spat out her juice and choked for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL?!"


	6. Chapter 6

A day later in UA, things were a little hectic. Uraraka sat in her usual seat with her usual classmates in 1-A. Everyone was attended for except for of course, the two who everyone was talking about. Uraraka repeatedly tapped her foot hard against the floor and took real deep breaths. She couldn't exactly calm herself down at the moment and her ability to hear everyone around her murmuring didn't make anything better.

Of course, everyone in her class would be talking so she couldn't exactly blame them. It wasn't the type of talk where people acted like they knew something was wrong or that this was bound to happen. No, it was the kind of talk where people asked HOW did this happen and why. Even though most of her classmates were speaking low, a lot of them showed there clear emotions in there faces. Everyone looked as if they just watched someone get hit by a bus. Maybe that would've been better than this.

"Oh gosh…" Uraraka closed her eyes and whispered to herself and tried to take more deep breaths. "Just calm down, it's gonna be alright."

Soon Uraraka could hear footsteps walking directly towards her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Tenya who had stopped and crouched down in front of her desk. It was no surprise to her that he didn't look like the usual Tenya, he was kind of out of order and clearly stressed out.

"You know why this is happening right?!" Tenya placed his hands on her desk and leaned forward to whisper. "We saw it!"

Uraraka felt like she was a water balloon about to burst at any moment. She felt her eyes grow wide and she clung onto Tenya's hands as if if she let go, he'd be gone too. "Oh god I know! I know I know I know! We were there! We were the only ones who saw, who spoke to him!" She whisper-yelled back.

Uraraka had a hard time sleeping last night because she didn't want to come to terms about the fact that she knew why both her classmates were acting up. She was there when that woman sprayed something in there faces and she saw everything. The only thing that was keeping her in denial was the fact that izuku kept saying that he felt fine and everything was alright. But now, hearing it from Tenya, everything clearly was NOT alright. In fact things were terrible!

"W-What are we going to do?" Uraraka leaned forward to keep the conversation between her and Tenya.

"We have to tell aizawa." Tenya responded with a firm look in his eyes.

Uraraka shook her head violently. "I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?! Our friends are out there destroying the city you have to!"

"I know! I know, it's just…" Uraraka was doing her best to keep it together. "It's just hard. I feel terrible, I convinced myself that there must've been another reason. But I knew the reason this entire time! What kind of person am I?!"

Uraraka truly did feel bad for going in denial, and hearing herself say out loud what happened to her classmates was going to be heartbreaking, especially knowing that she could've said something earlier and stopped it.

Luckily Tenya understood what she was feeling. He held her tight by her arms and looked in her eyes. "Look at me! You think I don't get it? I was there with you, we both saw what happened and I took midoriya's word for it that he was okay without investigating a little more. I'm more to blame seeing that I'm the class representative. But we can't beat ourselves up now, our friends need us!"

Uraraka took a couple of deep breaths and she was able to calm down. She nodded. "You're right, you're right our friends need us now." Tenya nodded back and just as he released her, he jumped from what happened next.

SLAM

Every student in 1-A jumped and scurried to there seats when they heard the door slam open. It was aizawa who had kicked the door open with his foot and was now marching into the classroom at full speed. It was pretty clear he was upset as well. He stopped at the podium in front of the class and rubbed the area on his face between his eyes.

"If this was the first, second, or maybe even third day of school I would've expelled those two in a heart beat…" Everyone felt sadness sink in but it was quickly replaced with surprise when aizawa slammed his fist down on the podium. "But I know DAMN WELL that is NOT midoriya and bakugo out there doing all of this, so what the hell is going on?"

Aizawa was asking them as if they knew, but from the way he was speaking and the dark tone of his voice, he must've known someone knew something. He stood up straight and waited for someone to say something, but everyone was actually disappointed in themselves for not knowing anything, they put there heads down.

Suddenly a chair had moved breaking the silence of the classroom. Everyone turned there attention to see Tenya who stood up tall but was clearly shaking. "S-Sir…" Tenya was clearly beyond nervous and it was making Uraraka reach her limit. She felt this was torturous to make Tenya stand here and slowly say what happened.

"Izuku and katsuki…they aren't here because of…t-that day when…" Tenya took a long pause and tried to keep it under control. Unfortunately that was all Uraraka could take. "Well they-"

"IT HAPPENED IN THE CITY!" Uraraka sprung out of her chair causing it to fall back. She caught her breathe while everyone stared at her in shock, even Tenya. "T-That day! While you were taking down that guy, that strange woman came after us and tried to attack but izuku stood in the way and tried to fight her! Out of nowhere, bakugo joined in!"

Uraraka was speaking so fast it was almost hard to understand her. Kirishima tried reaching her. "Uh Uraraka, slow-"

"When bakugo joined, he tried to get in izuku's way and they both battled about it for a moment-"

Next was ashido. "Calm down, don't wor-"

"As they were battling me and Tenya were planning on going in without izuku's knowledge, and we maneuvered around them to see where we could help,"

"Uraraka-" Sero put his hands up trying to her to relax but it didn't work.

"But as we were moving we saw that the woman had already made her move and was heading towards them! When she reached both of them something came out of her hands. It was hard to tell because it didn't have a color or a scent but something was definitely there because izuku and katsuki started to cough afterwards! When they retreated that was when you captured that woman and then we went back to the bus! It's all my faaauullt!"

Uraraka leaned against her desk and tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Aizawa and saw that his facial expression hadn't changed. This terrified her because she knew she was in trouble, but when he sighed heavily and dropped his scary look, she was less worried. "So that's why they're acting like villains." He said.

"I'M SORRY!" Tenya stated and the attention was all back on him as he bowed his head in apology and sorrow. "As the class representative I didn't look out for my classmates to my fullest extent!"

"I-I'm sorry as well!" Uraraka stated and bowed. "I should've asked them both to see you about it! I should've been strong enough to tell you the minute I saw them get attacked, but I only took izuk's word for it hoping that he knew for sure. I should've found out myself instead of hoping!"

"I'm sorry as well!" Kirishima stated and bowed, which surprised Tenya and Uraraka. "Katsuki's…Katsuki's my best friend, and I didn't even notice what happened to him! Now he's out there with izuku and they're both in danger!"

"I'm sorry!" Kaminari bowed next.

"I'm sorry!" Then Tokoyami.

"Me too!" Ashido bowed.

"I'm real sorry!" Both tsuyu and mineta said together and bowed.

"Forgive me, my friends." Todoroki bowed.

Soon, all of class 1-A bowed and aizawa sighed before clearing his throat. "Listen, if anything this is my fault. I should've taken more of a precaution to that attack and if I was more on my guard it would've never had happened. I'm sorry that I've failed you."

Everyone took there seats and kirishima was about to say something before the sound of heavy feet distracted him and everyone else in the room. They were coming from out side of there class room and it was coming fast. Suddenly, once again the classroom door was swung open so fast that it made a loud slam sound, however this time, the door came off the hinges.

"Where are they?! Where young midoriya?! Bakugo?!" All Might stood in the middle of the classroom looking around desperately. When he seen that who he was hear for wasn't here, he dropped his tense arms and sighed. "So they're really gone."

"Oh All Might I'm so sorry!" Uraraka stated and soon everyone joined her in apologizing but All Might put his hand up to stop them.

"No, no. This isn't you fault, I should've been there, and I should've known that something was off with izuku instead of just assuming that he was sick." All Might stated and he was clearly down about it. How could he have been so foolish and wrong he thought to himself before turning to aizawa.

"Did you find out what happened to them?" He asked and aizawa nodded.

"Apparently that day we went to the city, izuku and katsuki were hit with that woman who I brought to jail's quirk. It must've been some sort of altering gas, but we still don't know what kind."

"Then we must find out, but first we must capture the boys. We cant let them do anymore damage to the city." All might stated.

"I-If they do, they'll be marked as criminals!" Kirishima stated.

Surprisingly, aizawa shook his head. "Not they won't, I will an announcement video this afternoon to let everyone in the city know who they and what happened to them. I will also make it clear that we'll be in charge of handling them."

"Wait…you mean we get to help?!" Kaminari asked.

"Seriously?!" Mineta stood on his seat. This time he didn't seem to ask out of fear, more like relief.

"Of course! This is an acception, because we need to get them back! Heroes like them will not be classified as anything else."

"Yes," aizawa stated and turned back to all might. "Let's begin making a set of plans."

* * *

Meanwhile, izuku and katsuki were busy setting up there place for the night. They had seen that there faces were all over every news paper and television in the city. In all honesty, they were both extremely happy that everyone knew who they were now. This meant that whenever they were around there would be fear and no one would dare stand up to them.

They had found a closed building that was still under construction on the main street of there city. Luckily for them it was right in front of that giant TV that usually played the news to the public whenever they walked by. They both knew they couldn't go home, because there parents would immediately freak out and they didn't want to hear it, especially izuku. They did manage to steal a bunch of pillows, sleeping bags, blankets, and some snacks from a couple of stores. It was great because the stores basically handed them over to them. They must've seen what the two kids were capable of and got scared.

"You remember that guys face when we walked in and asked to borrow his stuff?" izuku laughed as he set up his sleeping space. Luckily for them, the building was super clean and real spacious. Even with all the space izuku made sure to keep his stuff real close to katsuki.

Katsuki threw his head back and laughed. "Ha! Yea what a loser. He literally gave us everything we needed! Wimp."

"You know, I bet he was mostly scared of me, after all I did make the most of the mess on those streets earlier." Izuku teased. He immediately felt giddy when katsuki growled and pulled him in his lap.

"No way nerd, that was me!" Bakugo growled and wrapped his arm around izuku's waist. "And now I want what you owe me."

"I think you owe me," izuku stated and wrapped his arms around bakugo. When he snuggled into him he realized he fitted like a glove. "But I think we both want to same thing."

Katsuki smirked before quickly devouring izuku's mouth. Izuku immediately moaned into the kiss and felt lust take over him. He pulled himself even closer to katsuki like it was possibly and opened his mouth to grant his partner entrance. Katsuki immediately took advantage of that situation and explored izuku's mouth.

He broke the kiss and held izuku by the neck while staring into his eyes. "Take it off."

"You're the boss." Izuku stated with his voice full of lust. He immediately lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He didn't hold back his moans as he felt bakugo run his hands all over his body.

But suddenly he stopped.

Izuku looked at him and noticed his attention was elsewhere. When izuku looked where katsuki was facing, he was shocked to see that Aizawa was on the giant screen in front of there building. He seemed well dressed, which meant he was going to make an announcement.

"Good evening everyone." He started off. "This is an announcement regarding the destruction of the two children Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. They are both UA students who have been struck by a quirk. That is the cause of there aggressive villainous behavior, nothing else. If you see them, please do not worry. Leave UA to take care of them, this will all come to an end very soon. Thank you."

Izuku felt frustration build up inside him and he could tell bakugo was feeling it too. Suddenly izuku's body started to feel extremely warm and he noticed that he was heating up where katsuki's hands were.

"Bastard" katsuki cursed threw his teeth and izuku immediately felt aggravated that aizawa had tried to ruin there fun and moment. However, izuku wasn't going to let him.

"Shhh, don't worry kacchan," izuku stated as he wrapped his arms around katsuki again. He planted a bunch of little kisses all over his cheek. "We're nowhere done, don't listen to him. In fact our funs just started and we'll make him sorry for what he just said."

Katsuki smiled when he felt izuku move down and lick up his neck. "Heh, you promise?"

"I would _never_ lie to you." Izuku whispered into his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, things were pretty intense in UA but not so much in a bad way. This was the day that class 1-A was going to go through with their plans. After aizawa had made a public announcement regarding izuku and katsuki, everyone knew they wouldn't wait long to strike next.

Right now, all of class 1-A stood in front of UA high and stretched while they mentally prepared themselves for what they were going to get in to. Uraraka stretched out her arms while looking towards tenya and kirishima.

"Do you think we'll get them?" Uraraka asked and tenya nodded his head firmly.

"Of course, we've gone through the plan a good amount of times and even if it doesn't work we have our second option." Tenya stated. "It will definitely work."

"It has to work." Kirishima stated while cracking his knuckles. "This is not exactly the way katsuki wanted things to go down with izuku, I know it."

"We know." Uraraka stated and she did know. Izuku had always talked about becoming a great hero with katsuki, not a villain.

Soon, aizawa made his appearance. He walked out of the school holding some sort of device in his hand. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted at once. The determination in there eyes was clearer than ever.

"Good." Aizawa held up the walkie-talkie to his class. "I'm not sure how long it'll take but once an officer reports to me that the boys are on the move, you will step in and rush to there location, understood?"

"YES!"

* * *

An hour later, izuku found himself becoming increasingly bored. He had been moving around the city for quite some time now with bakugo and they were looking for something to start. But unfortunately, either some other villain got to make chaos first or there was simply nothing to do.

They decided to take a break and wait for something good to go down. They found themselves on a busy street again with plenty of people, cars, and stores. Of course they could no longer walk amongst the people like it was nothing, so they were on top of a tall building just looking down at everything. Izuku sat as his legs swung over the edge, and bakugo laid his body sideways so that he could rest his head on izuku's lap.

Izuku took in a deep breath and sighed deeply. He was starting to become ansy and aggravated. It was pretty clear katsuki felt the same. "uuUURAAAGH! This is so BORING!" he yelled and bared his teeth.

Izuku ran his fingers threw the other males hair. "I know."

"We have to find something fast."

"I know."

"You promised me that we'd make it clear to everyone that aizawa's a damn liar!"

"I know, I know!" izuku raised his voice a bit and his eye started to twitch. He scratched his head as his eyes darted around rapidly looking for something. Once katsuki reminded him of the promise he made he couldn't help but feel more aggravated. He growled under his breath as he continued to look anywhere except for katsuki. "I said I would help you didn't I? And you said you'd help me! So just give me a second to think."

Katsuki looked at his clearly angry partner and felt somewhat bad for snapping at him. He sighed before snuggling deeper into him. "Take your time."

Izuku knew that was the best he was going to get of an apology, but that was fine. Also it wasn't what was important right now, izuku felt himself becoming angrier and angrier as each seconds passed without him doing something illegal or trouble worthy. He looked down towards the street again hoping to find something.

Suddenly, izuku spotted a woman walking up to a huge shop that had all of its lights off and the door shut. She took out a pair of keys that seemed to belong to the door and opened the store. Once the lights went on, izuku's eyes widened in surprise. The store was called "Technology Amongst You" but izuku had no idea it was a hero technology store.

Izuku felt all of his nerves slowly go from angry to giddy. A sinister smile crept onto his face as his eyes twitched again with excitement. "Kacchan! Kacchan get up!" He yelled at the other male pushing him off his lap.

"What is it?" bakugo groaned as he hopped on the railing besides izuku, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Look," izuku pointed down to the store. Once katsuki looked inside he was just as shocked and excited as izuku. "Woah! It must be brand new or some shit!"

"I know!" Izuku stated and flashed his smile to his partner. "Can we? Can we please?!"

Bakugo snickered and wrapped his arm around izuku to pull him in for a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like you found us something to do, I fucking love it!"

"YES!" Izuku shouted and without hesitation he pushed himself off the building at lightening speed. Katsuki followed and they both landed right in front of the store.

Immediately people wanted to know who had just landed and what was happening, but once most of them realized it was both izuku and katsuki they became terrified. Instantly people took themselves as well as there belongings and began to run. Bakugo watched them run and he chuckled.

"Look deku, we're famous." He teased.

Izuku shrugged and walked towards the store. "They're loud and annoying."

Both boys walked into the store and shut the door behind them. In here, it was quiet so they weren't surprised when the woman behind the register didn't turn around to see what the commotion was, she didn't hear any. But, when she heard the door open she turned to greet her customers.

"Hellooo! Welcome to Technology Amongst You, I must say this store is for the public but only certified heroes can buy-" the woman stopped talking and her eyes grew wide in shock. She backed up into the wall behind her register desk. "O-Oh my gosh…"

Izuku smiled and waved to her with a crazy look in his eyes that scared her even more. "Hi." He said and started to look around like bakugo had been started doing.

"I-It's you! The boys from UA" The woman stated and started to shake. "W-Why are you here?"

"We saw this place and thought that it didn't look as shitty as the other stores." Bakugo grinned over his shoulder as he picked up some device. "Deku get over here!"

Izuku walked towards bakugo and admired the device he was holding. It seemed to be some sort of arm cannon. Izuku smiled and immediately loved it. He couldn't imagine the damage a smart villain could do with this. He also noticed that there were other forms of firing weapons in this area. There was a cannon on the floor which seemed to shoot harnessed lightening. There was a gun that shot sticky bombs super quick and there was even a remote controlled net flinger.

Izuku laughed as he went to pick up the remote. There must've been over thirty different kinds of weapons for heroes to use, and they all seemed to be extremely unique like this one. "This ones cute." Izuku stated and noticed that the nets had some sort of magnets on them. That meant wherever izuku pointed the remote, that was exactly where the net was going to fling itself.

So of course, the minute izuku heard something make the slightest movement that wasn't katsuki, he pointed the remote right at the woman. Izuku's face suddenly went hard and cold and she froze and raised her hands. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she stated.

"DON'T move, and DON'T call the cops." Izuku stated. Katsuki saw how aggravated izuku was becoming so he walked up behind him and held him close.

"Don't worry about it deku," he said into his ear and kissed him. "Even if she does call anybody we'll be okay."

Izuku heard katsuki loud and clear, but he still didn't lower his arm. On one hand, what his partner had said to him was holding him back from pressing the button, but on the other hand izuku really wanted to see what this net could do. It seemed too perfect not to use.

"L-Listen, no matter what you do, I won't be mad with you." The girl stated and both boys raised a brow to her.

"What?" Bakugo asked.

"I-I know that you both are excellent students and are going to be fine heroes someday. B-But recently you've been hit by a quirk and that's why you're acting this way-"

"Can I use this now?" izuku stated clearly angry. He stared the woman dead in her eye and she began to fear for her life.

Katsuki was honestly just as upset as izuku and maybe even more. That was the last thing he wanted to hear this woman, or anybody say so he decided to give izuku what he wanted. "I don't see why not."

Both boys grinned as the woman's face went pale. "Hold on!" she shouted but izuku had pressed the button anyway and a giant heavy net came flying right at her. Once it made contact, it pushed her up against the wall and held her down tight. If she were to try and escape, it could either blow up or electrocute her.

Izuku started to giggle, and then chuckle, and then fully laugh. He loved the face the woman made when she was knocked into the wall and trapped for good. He squealed in delight and began looking for another tool. He went back to the first item katsuki showed him, which was the arm cannon that fit like a glove. He put it on and then pointed it right at the woman!

"Now this one." Izuku stated with the biggest smile on his face, but just as he was about to fire, katsuki smacked his arm down. "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Bakugo growled and held izuku's arm. "You are NOT shooting her with that!"

Disappointment and anger quickly filled izuku's heart. "Why not?! Why do you care?!"

"Because there's a limit to how far we must go and right now we don't need to go there!" bakugo snapped.

Izuku was about to snap back, but suddenly they noticed that there was no one in the street besides a bunch of cops and there cars surrounding the building. Izuku groaned furiously and aimed his arm right back at her. "Just let me kill her!"

"I said NO!" Bakugo shouted and izuku froze for a second before glaring daggers in his partners eyes. Bakugo glared back and it seemed as if they were both about to have a problem.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA AND KATSUKI BAKUGO!" Someone had yelled from outside and both boys froze. "COME OUT!"

Both boys gave each other interesting looks. They knew that this wasn't the voice of a cop, because it sounded way too young…and way too familiar. Izuku and bakugo slowly turned to look outside and there eyes widened when they saw that all of the cop cars had vanished.

The only thing standing outside was all of class 1-A in there hero costumes, with serious faces.

"No way…" izuku mumbled to himself and he walked to leave the store. Bakugo followed close behind and when they were outside they stared at there old classmates. Izuku felt the anger leave his body once more, and be replaced with joy. "No way!" he stated to katsuki and smiled.

Suddenly Tenya stepped up in front of his classmates, but he kept a good distance from izuku and katsuki. "Midoriya and Bakugo! This is your first and ONLY warning! We ask you kindly to stand down and come with us."

Izuku started to bounce up and down in excitement and he turned to katsuki. "Can I please?! Huh? Can I, can I?!"

Katsuki quickly had forgotten all about the little disagreement he and izuku had just had. Instead, he found himself filled with just as much joy as his partner. He turned to him and grabbed hold of his face. "Alright, but don't you dare get yourself caught by any of these rejects. Show them how we like to have fun."

"Haha!" Izuku jumped once more and kissed bakugo on the cheek hard. Uraraka, Momo, and ashido had to fight the blushes that were appearing on there faces as izuku turned towards them again and approach.

Immediately, all of class 1-A got into battle positions. Izuku started to giggle at the fact that everyone looked so tense except for katsuki and him. "You guyyys, why do you look so upset?! Smile! We're about to have FUN."


	8. Chapter 8

Tenya cracked his neck before speaking again. "Izuku, you aren't well. We just want to take you back to the school with us to-"

Tenya was cut off when he saw izuku make one quick movement, and then he was gone. A split second later, he had reappeared right in front of tenya. When he balled up his fist and smiled hard, tenya gasped and braced himself, it was too late to move. Instantly, tenya went flying back into a building when izuku had punched him with half of his strength.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," izuku stated. "I have no intention of going anywhere with any of you. I'm going to stay right here and beat the shit out of all of you with my kacchan!"

Izuku sounded unbelievably menacing that it sent chills up everyone's spines, but they still had a job to do. All of the students began to surround izuku and carefully watched him as he spun around playfully to look at all of them.

"Izuku that's enough! We're here to help you!" Kaminari stated and began charging himself up. "You can't beat us alone!"

Izuku tilted his head towards kaminari. "Are you stupid or something? I'm clearly not alone."

"WATCH OUT!" Momo yelled but it was a bit too late. Kaminari flinched but couldn't react quick enough when bakugo came charging at him and punched him across his face. The blow sent him soaring back into a car.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku started to laugh and he watched as bakugo went to take on tsuyu next. However, he wasn't aware of the student coming after him. Tenya, who had clearly recovered charged at izuku and before he could react he kicked him hard enough in the stomach to sent him flying back as well into a building. When he came in contact with it, he smashed threw the window.

"Sorry my friend, it's nothing personal. You just aren't well and we need to get you better." Tenya stated and waited. He knew that wasn't enough to completely immobilize him. Surely, tenya and everyone working on izuku flinched when they heard small chuckles and the glass move around.

"Oh but tenya…" izuku crawled out from out of the store window with little cuts on his face along with crazy twitching eyes and a snake like smile. "I would prefer for it to be personal."

Izuku began to make him way back to his opponents and a new one stepped up. "I got it!" Ashido stated but once she was about to use her quirk, someone flew right into her knocking her on her back. Everyone looked and saw that it was tsuyu, which must've meant katsuki must've done that. Tenya looked back at izuku with a shocked expression.

Izuku shrugged and smiled. "Guess not." Was all he said before he charged at them. Tokoyami quickly stood in front of everyone and tried to stall izuku for some time. Tenya quickly turned his attention to katsuki, who had just thrown one of his classmates. Right now, he was dealing with kirishima and it seemed like kirishima was having a hard time keeping it together.

"K-Katsuki," kirishima circled bakugo trying his best to stay alert. "Come on now man, snap out of it. This definitely isn't you!"

"How would you know that riot?" Bakugo asked sneering causing kirishima to become a little frustrated.

"Because I'm your best friend!"

Katsuki chuckled to himself, which stung a bit in kirishima's heart. "No, you're not." Quickly bakugo charged at kirishima. Luckily he had enough time to harden his body and as katsuki striked him he tried reasoning again.

"Bro! Cut it out man! We're trying to help!" Kirishima stated but before he could say anything else, bakugo had started using his quirk. He aimed his hand right in kirishima's face and as he tried to dodge the explosion went off, still sending kirishima off on his back. He scraped the floor a couple of times before stopping completely. He coughed and found himself stuck at the moment under a rock, so when bakugo walked up to him with a sinister grin and his hand aimed, all kirishima could do was hope. "Please katsuki…"

Obviously the plea went over bakugo's head because he was seconds away from releasing an explosion. Fortunately for kirishima, momo had shot some sort of sticky substance out of a cannon she made. Once it hit katsuki he was completely distracted by that while kirishima backed away. However, from the corner of his eye, katuski could see that izuku was still fighting with tokoyami, but sero was sneaking up behind him.

Izuku constantly threw punches and kicks right at dark shadow hoping that the replica bird would give out and let him get to tokoyami. Unfortunately, dark shadow wasn't sure of just how much he could take. "Izuku…" tokoyami panted in between attacks and defending himself. "You're going crazy…please stop this."

Izuku stopped for a moment. "Crazy?" izuku smiled hard and his eyes twitched. "That's so nice! Now say it again…but this time say it with the panic of fearing for your life!" Izuku yelled and lashed out once more. This time, tokoyami wasn't ready so dark shadow was defeated. Izuku laughed and reached for tokoyami, but to his surprised he was stop.

He groaned and turned around to see sero, who was holding him back with his tape. "C-Come on izuku! Take it easy man!"

Izuku immediately got aggravated. He turned around and pulled at the tape but sero wouldn't give in. izuku groaned as he continued to struggle in the tape. "Sero…I'll get you next, I swear it!"

"Izuku, you and katsuki are going to come back to school and-" Sero started but before he could finish, bakugo had sprung out of nowhere and punched him in his side. Sero was forced to release izuku as he fell over.

Izuku laughed and went to talk to his partner. "Those tapes are annoying."

Bakugo chuckled and rubbed izuku's hair. Both of them felt beyond joyful and full of pride that none of there classmates were able to beat them. However, there was one they had yet to face.

Suddenly ice surrounded both boys on the ground and they were frozen in place. Bakugo became angry, while izuku began to giggle because there was only one who was able to do something like this. "So you're going to face us now, todoroki?"

Bakugo and izuku turned to see shouto walking towards them with a determined but still calm face. "Izuku and Katsuki, please surrender now. For the last time, we're here to help you."

"Bullshit," bakugo growled and aimed his hand at the ground. He caused an explosion that left smoke in the air and todoroki knew he'd have to be careful. Both boys might've been insane, but izuku was still as smart as a whip and bakugo was still all about brute force. Suddenly bakugo shot out of the smoke right at shouto. "You're only here to stop us from being us."

"No, you're wrong." Todoroki stated as he made an ice barrier. "We-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he realized he still didn't know where izuku was. As he kept bakugo busy, he looked all around him but didn't see him anywhere and it was beginning to become nerve racking. Suddenly todoroki realized in time that he never looked up. The minute he did, he was forced to quickly jump back because izuku was basically about to destroy his body with the blow he was trying to hit him with. When izuku's fist missed todoroki and hit the ground, so many pieces of the street came flying up.

"Great," todoroki mumbled to himself. "You two are even smarter and quicker when you work together."

"Correct." Izuku stated and lunged forward.

"And no one's taking my deku away from me!" bakugo spat and lunged at shouto as well.

Surprisingly, todoroki was able to keep up with his face pace quick thinking opponents for only a couple of minutes. As izuku and bakugo continued to attack him, it was like they shared the same brain. Without words they'd come up with new ways to almost catch shouto off guard and it basically proved he was right: these two were something else when together.

Eventually, katsuki gave izuku a clear opening to reach todoroki. Once he did, shouto honeslty didn't see it coming in time and he was forcefully knocked onto his back by izuku. Izuku's eyes went wide and twitched again with excitement and he laughed. "Shit." Todoroki cursed to himself.

Izuku lifted up his arm slowly and it seemed like he was about to use a majority of his power. "I want to rearrange this ones face." He stated and when todoroki had seen that izuku wasn't joking at all, he knew he'd seen enough.

"Alright, we're clearly not going to get to you." Todoroki stated before taking in a deep breath to yell. "Plan B! Plan B everyone!"

"Plan B!" Uraraka yelled suddenly and both boys turned to her, but then there attention was on tsuyu who had yelled the same thing.

"Plan B!"

"Le's go with Plan B!"

"Plan B everyone!"

Both males were confused by what was happening, but izuku was the one who was becoming aggravated with the fact that he hadn't messed up shouto's face yet. "I don't know what you're planning, but I literally don't care. You're fucking dead!"

"…This is for your own good ." todoroki stated and izuku gave him a confused look.

Suddenly, izuku was yanked off of todoroki by bakugo. He looked up at the other male and noticed his attention was upwards. When izuku looked, there were three things in the air coming down fast. The boys eyes widened when all three people smashed into the ground.

There, Eraserhead, Present Mic, and All Might stood before them all in hero gear and ready for work. "I AM HERE!" All Might yelled before pointing at izuku. "BOYS! You are coming with us!"

"Aw shit." Bakugo grumbled before immediately taking off while dragging izuku behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think you're doing?!" Izuku yelled as he was tossed all threw the air by his partner. "The fights THAT way kacchan!"

Izuku pointed directly towards the three heroes coming right for them. Everytime they nearly caught up, izuku would get excited but it would be killed the minute bakugo would find a way to get away from them like making sharp turns down streets or blowing things up in the process. "I wanna kill them so bad." Izuku grumbled. "I wanted to take out ALL OF THEM so bad and you stopped me!"

"We'll fucking talk about it later! We have more important shit to deal with right now deku" bakugo stated. As he soared threw the air with izuku over his shoulder, he looked back and noticed the heroes were right up next to him again.

"Bakugo, STOP!" All Might yelled but of course he just scoffed and continued to hop off multiple buildings. All Might kept on his chase but he got a bad feeling in his chest when he looked at izuku. There was something in his eyes that made him want to help the younger boy, but also not get anywhere near him. It seemed like the boys case might've been worse than he thought.

"Yamada, now." Aizawa stated and present mic chuckled.

"Alriiight!" He clapped his hands before holding onto All might who was basically carrying him throughout this entire chase, seeing that he didn't have the ability to move threw the air like his friends. "Okay boys, stop where you are…" He took a deep breath and izuku gasped knowing exactly what was coming. "and follow direcTIOOOOOOOONS!"

Suddenly this huge wave of sound hit both izuku and katsuki's ears, nearly causing bakugo to fall over. "Ah, FUCK!" he yelled and covered his ears with one hand. He then remembered he wasn't alone. "Izuku, you okay?!"

"uuuRRAAGH!" Izuku screamed in aggravation as he rubbed his ears and head. He had already developed a headache from all of his running away and not being able to fulfill his urges to hurt people, yamada's yell had made it ten times worse. Izuku looked up with nothing but wrath in his eyes. "I want to take him out first."

"Errgh…" present mic scooted back a bit on All Might's back. "He doesn't look so good." Aizawa sighed and all heroes kept up there chase.

"Don't worry he'll pay for that one." Katsuki stated and once he was high enough in the air he retrieved something out of his pocket and gave them to izuku.

"What's this?" he asked as he ran his hand over the five little balls bakugo just handed him.

"I think they're like bombs, on this next street I'm gonna turn, you stick those onto the building and we'll stop." Bakugo stated.

As he said, on the next street katsuki had made a sharp right and izuku reached over and stuck the five balls to the side of the building. Izuku saw them light up red but nothing happened just yet. He soon realized they were timed, but he just wasn't sure when they'd go off.

Once the bombs were placed, katsuki stopped and landed on top of a high enough building. Both boys caught there breath and they looked at the building the sticky bombs were placed on. They expected an explosion in any second, but there attention was brought else where when they heard something fall onto the building they were on.

They quickly turned around and noticed that all three UA teachers had landed on the building. Both of them scoff and izuku rolled his eyes. "That's enough you guys," aziawa stated. "It's time to end this."

"I'll end you if you don't fuck off." Izuku stated and smirked.

"Young midoriya!" All Might gasped in shock. "You're swearing now?!"

Izuku shrugged. "So?"

"A-Anyway, shouldn't we be getting them?" Present mic stated.

"Shut up loser!" Bakugo stated and bared his teeth.

"Look," AIzawa stated and held up his arms. "We aren't here to hurt you. You have to believe us when we say you've been hit by a strange quirk that's making you act this way. Once we get you back to the school, we can figured out how to heal you guys."

"Heal this." Bakugo stated and stuck up his middle finger.

Izuku chuckled before stepping forward. "Listen, you guys can try to convince us all you want, but we know who we are and what we want. And even if we were hit by a quirk, this feels unbelievably amazing! I've never had so much fun making a complete difference in people's lives!"

Izuku looked at all might and grinned. "All might, I still think you're completely awesome, but your methods and views are all out of wack."

"Huh?" All Might tilted his head in confusion and izuku sighed.

"Think about it, you're the strongest guy the world knows, and you leave some villains hiding in the dark, but no matter what they eventually come out of it or new villains arise. You have no true control. BUT, as a villain, people are truly scared of you! They go into hiding and they stay that way unless you don't want to! And it's so much fun! You can do what you want whenever you want! I think you'd be so much cooler as a villain all might, but from the look on your face I can tell you don't agree sadly."

"Izuku that's enough." All Might stated firmly causing izuku's eye to twitch. "Your mind and beliefs have been altered I'm starting to believe and that's giving you a confidence that allows you to do thing you would've never done before. This HAS to stop, immediately. Otherwise you will do something that you will really regret."

Izuku sighed and threw his hands up. "Aw man, alright all might. I'm giving up on changing your mind." Once izuku had finished his sentence, his face went hard and he was clearly no longer happy. "But I'd be DAMNED to let a bunch of uptight, self-conceited, bossy, controlling fucking heroes ruin katsuki's and my fun."

Without warning or words, aizawa used his robes and tried to capture izuku. However, bakugo seen it coming and quickly burned them. Instantly, they both were pissed. "That was a stupid idea." Bakugo growled.

"Yea, because now I REALLY want to kill you." Izuku stated. Aizawa grunted and went after the boys and his friends followed.

However, out of nowhere there was an explosion. Izuku looked over in the direction of the sound and saw that the bombs had finally went off. He turned back to katsuki and started to bounce. "Well, looks like you couldn't stop me from hurting at least a couple of people today!"

Bakugo growled at izuku to scold him before turning to the heroes. "It looks like we're fucking done here." He chuckled.

"Shit, we have to do something before that building falls over." Yamada stated and he ran off. "I'm going to warn the people on the street!"

"I'll try to help." Aizawa stated and helped yamada down from the building.

"And I'll…!" All Might saw what was happening and hoped that the two heroes could handle it so he could take care of izuku and katsuki, but when he turned to face them, they were gone. "Shit."

Aizawa grunted again but focused on his task at hand. "Don't worry we'll get them, but you know what we have to do first right?"

"Yea, we should talk to that woman." All might stated and jumped off the building towards the other.

* * *

Later, once bakugo had found a safe place for him and izuku to stay that night. He immediately fell to the floor and lied down. He was tired and was super glad this new building was warm and empty at the moment. He had planned to go to sleep and talk with izuku tomorrow about his behavior, but of course the other male wasn't going to allow that.

Izuku plopped himself down right by katsuki's side and shook him. "Get up I know you're not asleep!"

"uurrrrgh." Katsui grumbled. "Tomorrow."

"Now, or I'll attract a cop over to this building quicker than you'd expect." Izuku growled and scratched his head. The more aggravated he became, the more itchy he was.

Katsuki sat up and glared at his partner. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" izuku spat back. "I could've taken out so many annoying people today, but you got in my way!"

"We're not doing that! You wanted to kill them!" bakugo shouted.

"SO?! It would've made me happy!" Izuku yelled and got closer to katsuki's face. "I thought you wanted to help me! I thought you liked when I was happy! Don't you like me?!"

"UUGH! You're so annoying!" Katsuki stated and held izuku by his jaw. He glared daggers in his eyes and the other male glared back. Katsuki couldn't stay mad for long, izuku was his perfect little demon. "Of course I want to see you happy and I fucking love you, but once you kill someone, the whole city will be at our throats and our fun might end sooner than you think, you want that?"

Izuku's aggraation left his body when he realized katsuki had a point. If every hero, cop, and any respectful person of the law was after them, they might've not lasted a week. Sure they were strong together, but not strong enough to defeat every hero in town. There combined intelligence and strength was perfect enough to keep UA and the heros like all might after them at bay, and that's how they wanted it. They'd have to wait until they wanted to make things a little more hectic.

Izuku sighed in defeat. "No, I don't."

"Good, now shut up and go to bed."

Izuku pouted and his eye twitched for the fifteenth time today. "You shut up."

Katsuki pulled izuku in and kissed him. He bit at izuku's bottom lip and when he broke the kiss he stroked his hair. "You're so fucking perfect and bad."

Izuku smirked. "Is that why you love me? Because that's why I love you."

"Heh" Bakugo chuckled and pulled izuku in his arms. They rolled around a bit and play fought until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Right after all might and aizawa had changed into there hero costumes, they went to pick up a "certain someone" and headed straight for the jail two specific prisoners were held in. On the ride there, they discussed the game plan: ask nicely first and then use force.

Once they arrived at the jail. All Might had gone into his muscle form while aizawa sighed in relief as there special guest decided to stop bugging him. As they made there way through the jail, the three of them couldn't help but feel aggravated but happy with the prisoners. These weren't the higher up villains like All for One. These guys were basically the type of folks who would try to pull of little stunts like robbing, or attacking the elderly and trying to get away with it. It was aggravating that people had such courage to do such a bad thing, but it felt good to see them behind bars.

Soon, they had reached the person they had came to see: the strange woman who was the cause for izuku and katsuki's behavior. When she saw them she gasped and turned to the cell next to her. "Frank! Frank, they're here!"

The heroes turned and saw that the man next to her was apparently a friend. Aizawa recognized him from the city and immediately knew that this was the guy who had tried to attack him and his students. He looked up at them and smirked. "Tch, don't worry about it Lia , they ain't got nothing on us and we'll be out of here soon enough!"

"I wouldn't know about that young man, you're already in too deep for attacking not only a hero, but innocent children as well." All might stated and turned back to the woman. "No, we're just here to speak with her."

"Well get over it because she's not telling you nothing!" He spat.

"Yeah! I'm staying silent!" Lia nodded her head and aizawa rolled his eyes.

"It's already clear you're going to be a problem." He stated but he wasn't talking to lia, he meant the man named frank. He walked over to his cell and frank began to laugh.

"So? What're you gonna do about it from over ther-"

The man's words were cut off once some of aziawa's robes wrapped around his mouth and squeezed tight. "Shut it." he said and the man's eyes widened in shock before he went still. All might and Aizawa's special guest had squealed in delight and clapped for aizawa, and he sighed in return.

"Anyway, we need to get down to business," all might stated and stood closer to the cell. He made sure to keep his smile on his face. "Young lady, you've acted out pretty badly so far but we need answers."

"Well that's a shame because you're not going to get them!" she said and kicked at the cell.

"My friend here has informed me that in the city you told the kids briefly why you were targeting them. Could you at least tell me that?" all might asked and the woman sighed but smirked.

"You see, those kids are too young to decide that they only want to be heroes. They see how great it is to be deemed a hero, but they don't know how amazing it is being bad! You do whatever you want whenever you want! With the help of frank I gave those kids a chance to see what being bad is like. I bet they've already told you they're having a blast now right?"

The woman laughed and all might hummed in response. "I see…" he stated trying his best not to entertain her. "Could you explain your quirk for me?"

"Uuugh, fine but that's the last thing! I'm only telling you because I think it's one of the best ones out there." Lia stated with clear pride. "My quirk, alters people beliefs. One day they'll believe in one thing and the next they'll believe in the opposite! Depending how much they take in of the special altering gas I release from my hands, it'll increase the amount of confidence they have in the opposing belief that they're most strong about. For example, if you're a hero, you'll want to be a villain desperately, if you're a villain, you'll switch to a lift of being good. My quirk even helps with confidence in other areas too!"

"That probably explains why izuku felt so comfortable working with katsuki." Aizawa states.

"Haha! I knew those two would be perfect for each other! There spirits burned bright and I saw that they'd make EXCELLENT villains!" Lia laughed.

"How do we reverse this?" All Might asked but lia didn't answer and stopped laughing.

"Nope, not answering that one. At all."

"Are you positive?"

"Yyyupp."

All Might sighed and stood up. "This looks like where you step in." he turned and said to the two heroes special guest and secret weapon.

"Alright! This'll be easy!" Emi stepped out. Ms. Joke herself stepped out from behind all might and made her way to the cell. "Watch me carefully okay my love?"

"Leave me alone." Aizawa stated and of course she laughed and waved it off in response.

No one was exactly sure how Ms. Joke got the job done, but she did. She really didn't have to do much either. It was almost like she wasn't even really using a quirk, she was just naturally funny and charming. Of course any villain would fall for her, some may take longer than others but it was sure to happen. With Lia, it didn't really take much. First Emi just asked her basic questions about her day and her life and lia found herself answering her. Within seconds she found it hard to breath from all the laughing she was doing from her opponents jokes. Most of the cells around her either laughed too or they just stared in awe.

"Alright, that should do it." aizawa stated. He had tightened the robs around frank's mouth when he heard him laughing.

"Okay darling!" Ms. Joke stated before turning back to Lia. "Hey lia, do you think you could be a pal and tell us how to fix those boys now?"

Lia struggled to stop herself from smiling and giggling. "Oh god, I really don't want to talk to you…but you're so sweet and funny!" she laughed once more before spilling her guts. "Alright, alright. My quirk isn't exactly reversible but if I were to spray those boys again, there beliefs would be switched once more, as in they'd return back to the way they felt before!"

"That wouldn't be easy," Ms. Joke states to all might. "It would be a risk to let her out and use her quirk to find them."

All Might realized she was right. The minute they took Lia out of here, there was a great chance of her turning on them and using her quirk. That would be chaotic. However, all might thought of a new plan. "Is there anyway we can bring just her quirk to them?"

Lia's face went cold and she didn't answer, but then Emi stepped in. "Liaaaa!"

"Okay, okay!" Lia's face lit up once more remembering all of Emi's jokes. "Sometimes I used to save some of my gasses and put them into little bottles for use later, I realized if I wanted to I could turn it into liquid!"

"That's it!" All Might stated. "We'll do this then. We'll have her release the altering gas into little jars and vials, and when we get back to the school maybe Recovery Girl can find a way to turn the gas into some sort of antidote."

"That sounds about right," Aizawa stated and he released Frank who sulked. "I think I had some jars in the back of my trunk actually, give me a second."

"I'll come with you! This way we can have some alone time and let our love blossom!" Ms. Joke stated and aizawa sighed.

"There is no love!" He stated and made his way out of the jail with Emi, who giggled and chanted the whole way.

All Might rested his fist on his hips and looked down at the two villains. "Don't you two worry, they'll be back soon enough, and when we're out of here we will save young midoriya and bakugo…of course we're gonna need a whole new plan."

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far, please feel free to leave me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The minute the sun came up the light pierced through the window and izuku blinked at the feeling. He had actually been up for hours, just waiting for the day to begin. He was at peace but now the thought of people, school, stores, and villains, started to rile him up and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He crawled over to katsuki and started to nudge him.

"Hey..hey kacchan, wake up!" he yell-whispered. When bakugo grunted and turned on his back without opening his eyes, izuku crawled on top of him. "Get up, the suns up!"

"Uurrrgh..so what?" bakugo rubbed his face. "The sun always comes up."

"Don't you want to get started?" izuku stated and flashed his smile. "There's so much to do!"

Katsuki opened up one of his eyes. "You make a good point deku.." he states before he closes his eye and rest again. "But it's way too early and no one will be out doing anything yet. We have to wait a couple of more hours."

Izuku growls under his breath and slouches until he's laying on bakugo. "Uuugh, but I waited hours!"

"And you can wait at least three more" katsuki reached up and wrapped his arms around izuku before pulling him in. Izuku didn't bother to struggle because he knew even if he got out he couldn't go anywhere without katsuki, he was glued to him.

Izuku looked at bakugo's sleeping face and sighed. He found himself becoming calmer by the second and his nerves weren't jumping around as much. Izuku move his face closer to katsuki's. He just breathed for a moment before he stuck out his tongue and licked up the side of the other males face.

Katsuki woke up and wiped the saliva off the best he could. "The fuck was that about?" he said eyeing izuku.

"If we can't go out yet I wanna do something else" izuku smirked and katsuki chuckled.

"Fine," katsuki pulled izuku even closer to him and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around his waist while the other played with his hair. "But that was way too much spit asshole"

"Fucking cry about it then" izuku grinned and wrapped his arms around bakugo's neck. Katsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"You've become a real smart ass," he states with a grin. "And as dumb as it sounds, I think us being together all the time is the only thing keeping both of us sane."

* * *

Later that same day, it was early evening when izuku and katsuki decided to actually go out. Katsuki felt this was a perfect time seeing that most students were out of school and adults were on break. They both stood on top of a building that was high enough for them to be noticed but low enough for them to see everyone.

"I hate when it's a normal day," izuku stated looking down at the civilians. "It seems like they've forgotten all about us and how we're always going to be around. Everyone's too busy smiling and crap and it's annoying."

"They didn't forget deku, they just want to live in a fantasy that even if we show up everything will be just fine" katsuki stated and folded his arms.

"But it won't be," Izuku stated and clenched his fist. "I'll show them it won't be."

Suddenly, izuku noticed a large truck passing by on the street. This wasn't just an ordinary truck and it seemed to catching a lot of peoples attention, especially izuku and katsuki's. The truck was a normal auto-mobile, it was what it was presenting on the side of it that caught the boys attention.

The truck was starting to get further and further away before they could read what it had fully said. Katsuki turned to izuku and gritted his teeth. "We have to follow that truck."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Izuku growled and like lightening he pushed off the building and landed in the middle of the street. As izuku straightened up, he watched as the cars honked and swerved around him, desperately trying there best not to hit them. Izuku grunted and looked up to katsuki. He wasn't surprised to see that katsuki was already in the air, blasting his way towards the truck. Izuku immediately followed.

As izuku hopped off multiple cars one by one (breaking there windows, windshield wipers, doors, etc.), he did his best to ignore the yells and screams of the civilains watching the two males run a mockery. He usually loved moments like this where people truly feared him and they knew him and katsuki were a match they couldn't handle. But right now, what that truck's ad said about All Might in bright yellow was bothering him. He needed to know exactly what that message was.

Katsuki had gotten pretty close to the truck and he was almost able to read it, but suddenly the driver actually started to move faster. "Shit, he must've noticed us." Katsuki said to izuku.

"Then let's give him something to really be scared about." Izuku stated and katsuki smirked.

"You don't have to fucking tell me twice," katsuki hoisted himself higher in the air before aiming both his hands at the street. Without a second thought, he unleashed an explosion that went off right next to the truck. Both izuku and katsuki laughed when they heard other drivers scream and the truck driver move quicker.

"Get back here bastard!" Izuku yelled and gained on the truck. As he moved he noticed that a lot of drivers were now abandoning there cars, so he stopped. Izuku quickly lifted up and taxi cab that was next to him and tossed it high in the air. It came down and landed right in front of the truck, but the driver just quickly swerved around it. Izuku still chuckled. "This is so much fun!"

"Hell yea it is!" Bakugo continued to set off explosions near and behind the truck. The driver was making to many turns and switching lanes for katsuki to get a perfect shot. Plus, if he did that there was a good chance the truck would be totaled, which would've meant they couldn't read that message they wanted to read.

Izuku continued to throw cars and whatever else he could get his hands on. He threw cars, mailboxes, traffic lights, and even pieces of the street themselves. He even ripped off the cargo box of a completely different truck and threw it at the truck they were after, as if it was nothing. Katsuki found himself getting turned on by how aggressive izuku could be when he was serious. He was showing his wild side and had no shame in it.

Soon came time when izuku and katsuki were both getting tired of chasing this truck, whom had already broken so many traffic laws. "Kacchan! Cut him off, I'm getting bored!" Izuku yelled up to katsuki and he did just that.

Katsuki set off a bunch of mini explosions that went off and lit the street on fire. The truck was forced to stop abruptly and that's when izuku came in. Izuku ran up right next to the truck and with half of his strength he knocked it over, that way if the flames died down quickly the driver couldn't go anywhere.

Katsuki came down right next to izuku and they both caught there breathe while looking at the truck's ad. It was an ad for some sort of All Might convention. Apparently it was decided last week that the convention was going to be held on the second Saturday of the month. Izuku clenched his knuckles when he realized that was today.

"We have to go to this." He states without looking at katsuki for approval. He had already known bakugo would be thinking the same thing.

"It says it's being held at that large center where the sports festival was held." Katsuki points out.

Izuku nods but instead of immediately running off towards the giant center, he and katsuki casually walk around the tipped over truck. They reach the front of the drivers seat side and bakugo yanks off the door, revealing a shaking man who immediately puts his hands up.

"D-D-Don't hurt me! Please, I was just following my directions!" the man whimpered and it made katsuki chuckle.

Izuku stepped closer to the man and patted him on his shoulder while giving him a smile that wasn't exactly sweet or nice. "Relax bud, I'm actually glad you drove faster. It gave me something to do."

The man gulps heavily when izuku backs away and stretches before he leaps on another set of cars to get to his next destination. Katsuki turns to the man and growls under his breath before taking off as well.

* * *

The minute izuku runs in front of the gigantic arena-looking center, he looks around for an entrance where he won't get noticed. He doesn't bother looking for katsuki yet because he knew he'd catch up pretty quick, but now that he was alone izuku used this moment to think. He didn't exactly know why yet but he felt strangely bothered. It was causing him to itch all over and his eyes twitched and darted around as if they were looking for an answer.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" izuku mumbled to himself and it was a great question. From the looks of it, there was no one in sight of the center. Usually conventions were big fun festivals that people definitely showed up to and over crowded, especially for someone like all might, so where was the crowd?

Soon, bakugo came right up behind izuku and looked around. "There's no one here."

"I know," izuku stated and continued to look around while scratching his hair. "It's starting to piss me off kind of."

"Relax," bakugo calmly stated and began to run his nails threw izuku's curls for him. Izuku immediately loosened up and he wasn't as twitchy anymore. "Maybe they're all inside."

"Maybe we got the wrong day? But I could've sworn it said it was today." Izuku bites his bottom lip as he thinks about it. He really didn't think he made a mistake, it was rare for him to. He really didn't miss all might conventions either and he wasn't about to miss this one, even though he had a completely different plan for this one. Izuku decides that one way or another they have to find out for sure. "Let's go in."

"How do you want to?" bakugo asks him and izuku looks around and thinks.

"Well…the front door would be boring. You wanna make a hole in the top?" izuku asks and smiles.

Bakugo chuckles and runs his both his hands threw izuku's locks again. He holds him still for a moment so he could kiss him on his freckles. "This is fun"

"Only because I'm doing it with you, I think I would've killed them by now if I had a different partner." Izuku states as both of them use there quirks to climb the building.

"You'll never have another partner deku, I'm your first and last you got it?" katsuki yells once they reach the top and izuku chuckles.

"I do" he smirks and steps back when he sees bakugo put his hands on the ceiling.

In one quick motion, katsuki blows a giant hole in the ceiling of the center. Izuku laughs as he watches the pieces of the building fall below before he hops into the arena himself. Shortly after, katsuki follows.

Now, it was weird. Both izuku and katsuki were expecting to see people with there families yelling all sorts of fan stuff and buying all sorts of merchandise from little convention and concession stands. However…

There was none of that.

Both boys stood in the center of a really dark large platform, that had not a single living soul in it besides themselves. Izuku could literally feel the heat from katsuki's anger coming off of him and he completely understood why. Izuku was furious himself. He clenched his fist hard and gritted his teeth trying his best to remain calm, he wasn't exactly in the mood to tear the place to shreds if there wasn't anyone there to know who did it.

"Where is everyone?!" Katsuki yelled and released an explosion in the air to let off some steam. "This is annoying! Didn't we see that banner that said the event was today?!"

"We did but it wasn't a banner kacchan, it was an auto-mobile ad. There were no-" izuku cut himself off when he realized something extremely odd. "There..there were no banners, or signs, or tv ads, or posters, or even more truck ads…there was just that one."

Katsuki tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Think about it, aren't All Might conventions big? As in people from all over come to see him? Why was there that ONE ad promoting it?"

"Huh..maybe we missed some of them." Katsuki thought but izuku wasn't buying it.

"No, no, that couldn't of been it I don't miss anything. A-And the people! There wasn't anything odd about there movement today and no one seemed to be real excited for any convention. If anything, everyone seemed to be really…focused."

"Wait deku," katsuki looked at him in confusion. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Izuku ignored the question, something wasn't sitting right with him. It wasn't right at all and it made him jumpy, itchy, and beyond aggravated. He kneeled down, closed his eyes, and mumbled. He thought about the people, the truck, the other cars, the center, the ad, the truck driver, and the-

Izuku's eyes popped wide open and he stood up. "Wait a second, do you remember what the driver said?"

"Yea he said he was like following orders or some shit." Bakugo stated clearly agitated and confused.

"He said he was following 'directions'. And the way he said it…it made it seem like he was passing the blame on to someone else, like someone made him drive that specific truck and-"

Izuku stopped. When he pieced together what was actually happening, he couldn't believe it.

"This is all fake," izuku whispered to himself before looking up at bakugo. When he looked into his eyes, he could tell that katsuki had just caught on to what he was saying. "It's…a trap."

Bakugo stared at izuku for a moment before moving his eyes slowly around the arena. Surely enough…there was movement. "We gotta get out of here. Right. Now." Bakugo stated and grabbed izuku's arm.

He had planned to go back out the way they came, but when both boys looked up, they were shocked to see that the entire hole had been covered up. And It was covered up…in a thick sheet of ice.

Suddenly out of no where, a couple of ice shards are thrown in izuku and bakugo's direction. "Shit!" katsuki curses and pulls himself and izuku out of the way. "Looks like you were right, like you always are." Bakugo stated and in a way he was trying to make his love feel better. But unfortunately, izuku didn't respond to the comment or to the shards or anything. Instead he steadily shook.

"You might as well come out, you bastards!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs. He ignited his hands and waited for whoever had trapped them to show themselves.

Sure enough, Kirishima, was the first to stand up from behind a seat he was hiding behind. Second was Uraraka, who puffed out her cheeks and stood in her fighting position. Following her was todoroki, who appeared from behind the main entrance door and it was clear he was just using his right side, so it immediately explained the block of covering ice and the shards. Soon all of class 1-A, once again showed themselves.

"You losers again? Did you really think, getting us into a closed area was going to help you fuckers capture us?!" bakugo spits and izuku doesn't comment he keeps his head down and continues to shake.

"This time will be different, we don't need any back up plans because we will save you two this time." Tenya states and gets ready to charge.

Bakugo chuckles at this. "And how do you know that?"

"Because they told us we would." He states and points at the ceiling. Katsuki quickly looks up and sees a couple of figures coming down.

There are about five large thuds that came down and landed right on the arena platform. When katsuki opened his eyes to look, he was stunned to see Aizawa, Present Mic, Midnight, Ms. Joke, and of course All Might all lined up in battle mode.

"I AM HERE!" Toshinori yells at the top of his lungs and points directly at both izuku and katsuki. "And you WILL be saved my boys!"

"Tch!" What a load of bull!" katsuki yells and he begins to get riled up even more at seeing the heroes.

However, izuku unexpectedly walks pass him and slowly towards the other end where the heroes were. Katsuki becomes a bit confused and actually nervous to see what izuku's doing and he could tell his old classmates and teachers are confused too. However, katsuki noticed that izuku's fist are still clenched, they're shaking, and his eye is still twitching a bit. He soon realizes that the only thing he has to worry about would be izuku killing anyone.

Izuku continues to talk his time and stride slowly to the other side but not fully. When he gets to the middle of the center he looks up and everyone in class 1-A gets chills down there spines.

"Son…of a BITCH!" Izuku yells at the top of his lungs causing everyone to gasp and wonder what was going through his mind. Little did they know they were about to find out.

* * *

 **So sorry for such a late update, but here it is! Hope you like it so far, keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"My, my toshinori, has this one always had that kind of temper?" Midnight asked All Might who is still staring in awe at izuku. He couldn't believe what he just heard coming from izuku's mouth and how aggressive it came out.

Izuku stood before them now, shaking with complete outrage and anger. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down but just looking at the heroes and his classmates made him furious. They had managed to trick him, fool him, ruin his day! Izuku hated everyone in the room right now with a passion, except for his beloved katsuki who was the only one who managed to chuckle at izuku's outbreak.

Bakugo continued to laugh as he made his way over to izuku. He pulled izuku close to him and ran his hands threw his hair, but only for a brief moment; he didn't want him to become too relaxed. "I see you decided to show how upset you are."

"They RUINED it!" izuku yelled pointing at all might and his friends.

"R-Ruined what?" Kaminari bravely asked. When Izuku turned to look at him, kaminari froze when he saw the fury in his old friend's eyes.

However, he became confused when Izuku began to giggle, in fact everyone did. There faces filled with confusion at first and then it turned to genuine worry when Izuku's laughter became heavier. "U-Uuuh, what's funny Izuku?" Denki asked.

"The question was, idiot." Izuku's laughter cut off but a sinister smile remained on his face. "It's pretty damn obvious that you ruined my day along with my mood! We only came here so I can see the All Might convention. I wanted to see what kind of heroic BULLSHIT my favorite person in the world was going to spew to the world this time."

"Second favorite." Katsuki corrected and izuku gave him a sweet smile.

"Sorry, second favorite." He said before he turned back to his class and teachers with fury in his eyes. "Look, I don't know what your plan was, but it's not gonna work out so back. The fuck. Off."

Most of class 1-A gulped but held there ground. All Might stepped forward. "Unfortunately young midoriya, we cannot back the..um…we cannot leave you alone. You and Bakugo are not well at the moment and you've both been dealing with a belief switch."

"Whatever, no matter what you morons say we're leaving here, NOW." Bakugo stated and both boys got into there fighting positions.

"Sorry boys, you'll leave but you'll be coming with us." Midnight states and she nods at Ms. Joke, Aizawa, and Yamada. The boys watch as the teachers quickly leave the arena and the students cover the exit. Izuku pieced together that they going to be a second line of defense, so if izuku and katsuki were to actually get out, they'd still have more work to do.

Suddenly Izuku hears a loud cry that catches everyones attention. "Everyone! Use the mask I made now!" Momo calls out.

Katsuki and Izuku look around briefly and see everyone including the remaining two teachers pull out gas mask. Bakugo's breath catches in his throat when he realizes what this means. He looks over at Midnight and notices it's already begun; she begins to release her sleep-inducing aroma. Izuku and Bakugo sneer and immediately start running for one of the walls. They have to get out before it's too late.

Just like that, the battle to get out was on. "Students!" All Might called out as he ran towards the pair. All of class 1-A had surrounded themselves around the arena so both izuku and katsuki knew they were probably going to have to deal with some of them before anything. As they ran they noticed it was Yuga, Tsuyu, and Sero who had cut them off.

"Not this time!" Sero called out and shot some of his tape towards izuku. Without hesitation izuku dodged the attack and continued to push forward. He ran in a straight line towards his classmates, but he was on high alert when he saw All Might right behind him.

"Gotcha!" Sero called out again and aimed another couple of long strands of tape right at izuku and at an alarming speed. However, izuku's mind had already processed a plan way before that. He purposely waited until the tape along with All Might was close on his tail before he quickly dodged. The tape wrapped itself around all might, causing the man to fall over and sero to gape. "S-Sorry!"

While sero was distracted, Izuku shoved him right into tsuyu and she fell over. As izuku started to extend his arm to punch the wall he was stopped by tsuyu's tongue and she held him back. Izuku turns to attack her, but katsuki beats him to it. Bakugo releases an explosion that ends up burning her tongue so she releases him.

"Don't fucking touch hi-" Katsuki began to talk until he was cut off by Yuga's belly button ray. Bakugo turned around slowly and glared daggers into Yuga's fearful eyes.

"U-Uh.." Yuga shook as bakugo walked towards him. "I-I guess you're in no mood to play, huh?" he stated and winked.

Katsuki prepared himself to cause a second explosion, this one a little bigger, but he was knocked off balance when All Might punched him in his side. Katsuki quickly recovered to the best of his ability from the hard blow. Instead of falling over, he made sure to get back from All Might as far as he could.

"Tch, Deku's not gonna like it when he finds out you're tryna fight." Katsuki states and cracks his neck. He smiles before continuing. "He'd want you to challenge us without these extras around, but I guess you aren't trying to play fair today."

"I am not trying to fight with you young Bakugo," All Might states threw his mask. "I need you to cut this out and come with me at once!"

"Never." Bakugo spits and quickly causes a huge explosion to distance himself between him and All Might. He immediately starts to think about another way out as he looks around. However, his attention was quickly brought to Midnight, who was staring at him back. Katsuki began to feel a little dizzy and he knew his time was quickly running out. Before he could think another thought, he was attacked by Kirishima next.

"Katsuki, stop!" He yelled as he tried striking katsuki a couple of times. "This isn't you!"

"Out of everyone in here, I think you are the most annoying!" Bakugo states and stretches to punch kirishima. Eijiro grabs his friends arm and flings him over his shoulder. Once bakugo hits the ground, Kirishima hops on top of him to hold him down. "Hey! What are you-"

"Sorry katsuki, but i'm your best friend and there's no way that you're going to-"

"WAY TOO CLOSE" Izuku yells as he punches Kirishima across his face and off of Bakugo. "DON'T..touch him."

"Geeez…" Kirishima groans and rubs his cheek; luckily he had hardened it in time.

In a blind fit of jealousy, and a bit of a joyful rush, izuku went to strike Kirishima again but was stopped when something clumpy had hit him on his back. He tried circling himself to see what it was and when that failed he simply reached behind him and felt it was clay. He turned to see where it came from.

Momo stood behind a cannon with Uraraka and Jiro. "Keep shooting! Go, go, go!" Jiro and called out as Uraraka aimed the cannon once more.

"Sorry Deku! This is for your own good!" Uraraka calls out from her mask and Momo fires the cannon she created again. Izuku manages to dodge the next large lump of clay coming towards him, but he missed the following one. The clumps were heavy and they started to weigh Izuku down, along with the fact that the gas was really starting to get to him.

"Back off!" Katsuki yelled and ran straight towards the girls. He wasn't successful in reaching them because Tenya had unexpectedly kicked him down.

"That's enough!" Tenya shouted and helped Sato, Tokoyami, and Todoroki pin Bakugo down. He kicked and thrashed, but suddenly he slowly started to calm down. His eyes flickered and he was clearly looking for his partner.

When izuku saw what was happening, he panicked. Not only was Katsuki down but he wasn't trying to get back up. To make things worse, Izuku's body was starting to give up on him too.

"K..Kacchan," Izuku called out softly as he fell to his knees, still covered with plenty of clay. He slowly started to crawl to his love. "W-Wait…kacchan.."

"De-ku…" Katsuki was almost at his limit. His classmates released him, knowing that he wasn't going to be moving around much either way. Bakugo sneered at them before forcing his eyes to stay open to look at izuku. "Shit…s-sorry.."

"No…no…" Izuku whispered as he crept closer to Katsuki. Once he reached him, he intertwined there fingers together. Izuku wasn't exactly sure what he was denying, the fact that Katsuki's blaming himself or that there fight is really over? He didn't want to believe this was it, but as his eye got heavier, he couldn't think straight. Still, he didn't want to completely give in.

"I'll…we'll get out…we'll.."

"..be together…" Katsuki stated before his eyes shut.

"Yea," izuku stated and his eyes closed as well. "Yea.."

* * *

"Kacchan!" Izuku jerks awake and his eyes are red and wide. He breathes deeply for a moment before he lets his eyes quickly dart around. He isn't trying to figure out where he is, or what's happening; he wants to know where his Katsuki is.

When izuku looks down he sees he's in small room and he's still in his costume. He notices the wall in front of him is almost window-like and if he tried hard enough he could see through it. What really surprised him was that the wall on his left was the same, except there was a light on the other side and it made it clear there was a room on the other side. Izuku got up and looked closer to the room with the light.

When izuku got close enough to see what was inside, his breath caught in his throat and he was beyond surprised. "Kacchan!" Izuku squealed as he pressed his face up against the glass. He began to feel itchy looking at Bakugo's still body lying on the floor. He was also aggravated by the fact that this glass was keeping him from him. "Kacchan, get up! Wake up, wake up!"

Pretty soon, Katsuki's body started to stir before he jerked awake. "Deku!" He yelled as he woke and Izuku banged on the glass in glee that he was the first thought on Bakugo's mind.

"Here!" He yelled and Katsuki quickly got up and headed straight for Izuku. He went face first into the glass and banged on it, clearly annoyed that it was there.

"What's going on?! Why the fuck are you over there?!" Katsuki spat pressing his hands on the glass after he finished banging it.

"I don't really know, don't you think I'd tell you if I knew?!" Izuku growled as he looked around before pressing his hands to the glass where bakugo's were. "This is fucking annoying!"

"We gotta get the hell out of-"

Katsuki was cut off when he and izuku heard something switch. Both of there heads turned slowly to look at the second glass wall, that had a light on now along with a couple of people standing on the other side of it. There stood, Tenya, Uraraka, Kaminari, and Toru, shaking in there shoes.

Before the could say anything, both Izuku and Katsuki were already riled up. "Where. Are. We?" the both asked with thunder in there voices.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the fuck are we?" Bakugo asked once more as he and Izuku walked up to the fourth wall that was glass. They both struck fear into Kaminari, Toru, Uraraka, Tenya's hearts as they got closer.

"U-Uuuh…" Kaminari couldn't take his eyes off of the pair, especially Izuku. It was weird to see bakugo this messed up and angry even though it was a well known thing with him, but with Izuku it was brand new. It was hard to believe someone so kind and high spirited could instantle become so menacing and dark. "I-I'm stuck."

"What do you mean you're stuck?!" Uraraka asked, even though she kind of already knew the answer.

"I-I can't look them in the eye and not want to leave. Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"Oh, I'm seeing it alright…" Toru whispered and all you could see was her shoes hiding behind Tenya. "Tenya, r-read the note so we could complete our mission."

Tenya blinked twice before snapping out of the trance he was in. He cleared his throat and unfolded the letter that All Might and Aizawa had given him. "Okay…Midoriya and Katsuki I have a letter from our teachers here at UA."

"So we're in the school?" Bakugo asked and turned to izuku. Immediately, Izuku started to think how they got here. Once he remembered them fighting until they were completely worn out, he groaned and balled his fist tighter, causing Toru to squeak.

Tenya did his best to ignore Izuku's clear annoyance and he began to read. "Young Midoriya and Bakugo, my apologies for not being there for you when you awoke. Something had come up in the town and I had to run to help. Aizawa is currently speaking with recovery girl and our science department, and they are working real hard to find a way to cure you both. Please hang tight my students, I shall return soon. All Might."

When Tenya finished reading, he folded the letter once more and stuffed it in his pocket before turning to Izuku and Katsuki. "That was the message we were told to bring you."

"Fuck you, four-eyes." Bakugo growled.

"Well, that was uncalled for…" Kaminari mumbled.

"Where exactly are we?" Izuku asked.

"Y-You're in the basement of UA, like you guessed," Uraraka stepped out from behind kaminari. "You're both being held in an extra interrogation room that the school had installed here years ago."

Izuku ran his hands threw his hair and scratched his scalp. He was becoming angrier and angrier by the second. Izuku crouched down with his back to the fourth wall and began to mumble. "I hate this place…I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…hate it…hate it…"

Watching Izuku. Katsuki could feel his blood boiling. It really angered him when Izuku wasn't happy. "Oi, you're pissing him off and that's really pissing me off." Katsuki growled. "Let us out, NOW."

"…We can't do that." Uraraka said softly. She walked up to the side of the glass where izuku was, even though Toru and her other two friends were beckoning to her to come back.

"Tch, even if you don't, you know we'll get out of here. When we do I'm gonna tear all of you apart limb from limb!" Bakugo yelled as he caused an explosion and aimed right at the glass. Of course it didn't break, All Might wasn't stupid, but the students on the other side couldn't help but flinched. They all stepped back, except for Uraraka. She walked right up to Izuku's section and pressed her hand on the glass.

"Deku…" she whispered. Her heart filled with sadness seeing him like this. She wanted to believe it was all just a stupid prank or a nightmare, but it wasn't. This was real.

"HEY! Stay away from him! Don't fucking talk to him!" Bakugo pressed his hands and face to the third glass wall that was horizontal to him and Izuku. His hands began to heat up as he watched Uraraka's sad wondering eyes.

"Katsuki, Deku, you have to understand. We're only doing this for you! You two…you're honestly the toughest and most determined in our class and we just don't want to see that taken away from you. It's my fault, I should've said something the minute I saw that awful woman spray you, but I wanted to believe you were okay, but you're not now!"

Uraraka was on the verge of tears seeing her friends like this. It broke her heart to think this happened to them and she had the chance to stop it. She looked at Izuku's back and hoped for a reaction at any moment. "Izuku, you're my best friend. I want to hear you tell me hero stories again and how much work you've accomplished at UA. You were meant to be a hero, I just know it! When you get better, we're gonna-"

BOOM

Uraraka's voice caught in her throat as well as her other classmates the minute Izuku quickly spun around and brought his fist down hard on the glass. The sound shook the room as well as there hearts. Uraraka's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards until she fell. The look in Izuku's eyes would've caused her to faint if the glass didn't separate them; his eyes screamed death and fury.

"What's all this 'we' nonsense? WE…are not friends. I hate every single last one of you and your stupid attempts 'to make me better'. I DON'T need your help and I DON'T need you and the minute I get out of here, I'm going to make that painfully clear to all of you."

Izuku's words filled the massive room as well as his classmates heads. Kaminari, Toru, Tenya, and Uraraka stood heartbroken and utterly shocked. Uraraka made no attempt to move from the ground, her body trembled but not from fear, instead from sadness. It was only when Kaminari and Tenya came to retrieve her did she get up on her feet and back away from the glass separating her from her old friend.

"We came to deliver the message and we did," Kaminari stated. "We'll see you guys later."

With that, the four students left there section of the large room and shut the door behind them. The minute they did, Izuku's breaths became heavier and his skin crawled with anger, which made him itchy again.

"UuuuUURRAAAGH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the glass once more. Still, not a single crack. He leaned back until he fell on his back and he began to mumble to himself. It was unclear what he was saying, but katsuki became alerted when Izuku began to giggle as he covered his eyes. "This is a mess, I made a mess, Kacchan."

"No you didn't deku." Bakugo responded as he sat down facing Izuku. "I messed up and now we're fucking stuck."

"Don't say that!" Izuku laughed even louder and he turned to Katsuki. When he removed his hands from his eyes, Bakugo was actually surprised to see tears. Was Izuku…scared? "That makes me even more upset when you say that."

Katsuki felt bad, he realized that izuku wasn't really used to major failures and he definitely didn't want to be here of all places. They were suppose to take over the city together, and maybe not even stop there. He wanted to see Izuku's wicked smile. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hear his laugh, but not the laugh that he was doing now, this laugh was new and it stated how stupid and upset Izuku was.

He had to get out. He had to at least think of a way to get out and to bring Izuku with him, because this wasn't what they promised each other. They were going to be partners forever, but they couldn't do that if they were here.

"Hey, kacchan?" Izuku called out, breaking Katsuki out of his thoughts. "What do you think they're gonna do to us? Drugs? Torture?"

"Huh?"

Izuku giggled and scratched an itchy area on his chest. "I hope it's something wicked crazy! If I'm gonna go down, I wanna go down cool you know?" Izuku began to laugh again, but slowly his laughter died out and his face had nothing but pain written all over it. "Because we're going to go down, aren't we?"

Bakugo sucked his teeth and punched the wall that separated him from Izuku. The other male flinched and looked up at him. "What the fuck are you talking about deku?! Just because we're stuck in these little ass rooms right now doesn't mean me and you aren't gonna figure this out! We might've been fooled once but we won't be fooled again because it's pretty fucking clear we're a force together. It took four teachers and all of shitty 1-A to take us down."

Izuku sat up and moved towards the glass. He got as close to it as he could before stopping to listen to Katsuki continue. "I told you that we're gonna make history together and that's exactly what we're gonna do. You said it yourself, the minute we get out of here we're gonna make them pay."

Suddenly, Izuku didn't feel so itchy anymore. He took a couple of breaths and ran his hands over his face. He felt that Katsuki was right, he couldn't give up now, not if he wanted to be by his side freely again. He needed to get out so he could cause more trouble with his beloved Katsuki.

Izuku sighed before resting his forehead on the glass. "Promise it'll always be me and you?"

Bakugo rested his head in the same exact spot. "Don't be stupid, of course it'll be."

Izuku flexed his fingers and hummed. "I wanna touch you."

"I want to devour you." Katsuki ran his tongue over his teeth while Izuku laughed and gazed at him.

* * *

"My gosh, they're so much scarier up close!" Toru said. "Especially Izuku!"

"I understand how you feel, but they're only like that because of how much of that gas that woman used on them. Izuku received the most of it." Tenya stated. At the moment, all four of the students were walking up from the basement. They were on their way to report back to Present Mic that they had delivered the message.

"Then that probably means Izuku's gonna need a lot more of the antidote," Kaminari stated. He turned around to face Uraraka who was in back of them. "Hey Uraraka, how much of the-"

Kaminari stopped speaking when he saw how far back she was. How she was a good ten steps down from them, and how she wasn't even moving anymore. She had stopped with her head down and her hand holding her other. Kaminari looked back at Tenya and Toru who just noticed how Uraraka was acting. Tenya immediately started to walk down to speak with her, but he was surprisingly stopped by Kaminari.

"Let me try," was all he said. Tenya was surprised, but he understood that Denki just wanted to be there for his friend. When he nodded to him, Kaminari walked down the flight of steps and stopped one above her. "Hey."

"…Sorry," Uraraka mumbled. "I know I'm holding you guys back so you can go on without me."

"We're not going anywhere without you," Kaminari stated. When Uraraka's eyes met his he smiled, but she only lowered her head once more, and began to shake. "I think I know what you're thinking about."

"Then you'd know that this is my fault," Uraraka croaked. The words izuku stated ran over and over in her head: "We are not friends". This was not the reaction she wanted from him. "He hates me and he's always gonna hate me, even when he gets better. He'll remember that I could've said something to get him help earlier but I didn't. And what if they don't get better?! What if they-"

"It's not your fault." Kaminari stated firmly, which caught Uraraka off guard. "You're human Uraraka, and humans make mistakes, I know I have plenty of times. You can't go around telling yourself that this wouldn't of happened if you spoken out a little earlier, because you don't know that for a fact. They will get better, that's something we do know. We have to trust All Might, Aizawa, and everyone else who's working hard to fix those guys. They're gonna be okay, and Izuku is still going your friend!"

Uraraka looked up at Denki to see he was once again flashing a great big smile. Seeing him so happy and confident made her actually believe that he was right, and he was. She sniffled before talking. "Thanks Kaminari..really, thank you."

"You know, I may not be the brightest in our class, but I know when my friends need a little something to keep them going." Kaminari stated.

"Yea? What's that?"

"Well, for me it's usually some sort of snack or charger," Kaminari laughed and opened his arms. "But how about a hug for you?"

Instantly, Uraraka's eyes watered and she could no longer fight her tears, because she was beyond glad that Denki knew that a hug was exactly what she needed right now. Uraraka began to sob as she threw herself onto Kaminari, wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shirt as he embraced her back.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a full day All Might, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl had spent going back between the school's lab and nurse office. They had to cancel all of there classes (which the students didn't like because they wanted to know more about Katsuki and Izuku), use up all of there breaks and free time, and call out from hero work. All of this just so they could create the perfect antidote to cure two of there students.

Luckily, by the end of the day, they got it. Recovery girl knew it would be a little problematic to get the boys to inhale Lia's quirk again seeing that it was the only way to change them back. They'd literally suffocate themselves before changing back, simply because right now they didn't know better. So, she figured injecting them with a shot would be slightly easier.

Using the jars of Lia's gas quirk that Aizawa had brought to her, Recovery Girl figured out a way to turn the gas into a liquid while keeping it still a quirk. She decided to add in a little extra nutrients to make sure no extra damage had been done to the boy's bodies. There was a 95% chance rate of the antidote working, so hopes were up high, but they were going to need just a little more time.

"I can give it to you by tomorrow," Recovery Girl stated. "The first portion that is."

"How long will it take you to make the second batch?" Aizawa asked. He and All Might stood in the middle of Recovery Girl's office.

She turned to her equipment and paperwork details on the antidote. There was a lot of work behind it. "It's hard to say to be honest. I can most certainly make it again, it's just it take time to heat up then cool down then heat again then add vitamins and more."

"I see," All Might stated. "Then that means we'd have to choose which one would receive the antidote first."

"Correct." Recovery girl stated.

"Well that puts us in a weird position." Aizawa stated and All Might knew exactly what he meant. Both Izuku and Katsuki's actions were based off of not only their altered views, but each other. If one was removed from the other, what would happen? Would one of them try to do something drastic that they couldn't prevent?

"We can't exactly wait either though for both of them to be healed at the same time," Recovery girl states. "You should heal them as soon as possible so if that means only one gets treatment now, then one gets treatment now."

"Yes, you are right." All Might states and bows. "Thank you for this, we are in your debt."

"Oh hush now, anything for my UA babies." She smiles and goes back to work. "I will give you the first portion first thing tomorrow morning. It should be the perfect amount for one of them. In the meantime, you should go see who is in need of it most."

Aizawa and All Might bowed once more before leaving the office. Once they were outside they turned to one another. "So what do you think we should do?" All Might asked.

"Honestly, It's hard to say. They both seemed pretty messed up when we first came in contact with them."

"True, even thought izuku is wickedly clever and could use that-"

"Bakugo is wickedly aggressive and could use that as well to escape." Aizawa finishes. "And once they get out, it might be a little harder to stop them. I didn't really want to have to involve other heroes for this."

All Might understood very well. So far, the city knew that Katsuki and Izuku were not criminals. They were just going through a dramatic change because of the quirk they were hit with. But All Might did promise to fix it quickly, if one of the boys get out again, the civilians might question if it's really a quirk causing them to act this way or not.

"Let's check in on them." All Might states. "Maybe then we'll see who should receive the first dose."

"Understood." Aizawa responds. Just like that they're off to the basement.

* * *

At the moment Izuku and Katsuki were pretty calm, or at least they were trying to be. They tried no to think so much on how these rooms were locked tight, as in no way in or out unless someone from the control room, the fourth wall, wanted them to go in or out. Instead, they talked about mini escape plans and what they'd do the minute they get out.

"We should burn this place down," Katsuki said before chuckling. "Maybe we can slip out of there hands once they decide to let us out of these fucking prisons, and once we're out we blow this place up."

"Yea, we can make everyone who ever wronged us real sorry," Izuku responded and his eyes widened and twitched at the thought of the idea. "Can you imagine all of those screaming dread-filled faces?!"

"Which ones, the ones inside the building or those who have to watch it burn?"

"Both!" Izuku yelled and he held onto his chest as him and his partner laughed their hearts out. They were honestly having the time of their lives, but little did they know how quick the fun would end.

Both Bakugo and Izuku came to an abrupt stop with the laughter when they heard something click. They both spun around quicker than ever to see that the door from earlier, the one there old classmates appeared from behind the fourth wall, had opened. Izuku's eyes widened while Katsuki choked back a yell and gritted his teeth when they saw both Aizawa and All Might walk threw the door.

"Good evening boys.." All Might said softly careful not to test them.

"You.." Katsuki mumbled before he gradually got louder. "You, you, you, you, you, You, YOU, YOU!"

Izuku stood up from his little spot on the ground and pressed his hands to the glass. "Open. Open, open, open!"

"We still can't do that Midoriya," Aizawa stated looking back between Izuku and Katsuki. "You know we still have to-"

"I'm not talking to you, loser" Izuku growled. "Why don't you go erase yourself from existence." Izuku glared daggers at Aizawa before letting his eyes settle on All Might. "No, I'm talking to you."

All Might cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Izuku, you know my answer is no."

Izuk giggled before pacing back in forth fast in his little glass cell. "Your answer is no? Your answer is NO?! You've given me everything that I could've wanted, including this power. You gave me everything I needed in life, even the strength to overcome so many obstacles. But now I need something from you once more and you're telling me no?"

"What you want isn't really what you want right now, young Midoriya. You're confused-"

"DON'T give me that 'confused' bullshit!" Izuku yelled as he slammed his fist on the glass. His face was hard and cold but he still managed to giggle. "I'm starting to really not like you."

"Hey asshole's," Katsuki spat and both teachers looked at him. "I'm really getting worked up in here, it's making me wanna tear shit apart, starting with you."

"Listen Katsuki," Aizawa held up his hands. "Please do not get the wrong idea or violent. I think-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs and began setting off multiple explosions towards the glass in his cell.

"DON'T BOTHER KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed next. He began to beat at the glass himself. Seeing his partner so upset made him feel like the world was ending.

"Well that probably wasn't the best idea.." Aizawa mumbled to himself and watched in surprise as both boys continuously tried to break themselves out. Eventually, Izuku began to bounce of all four walls, hitting and leaving dents in each one. Katsuki almost set fire to his as he continued to set of explosions one by one stronger and stronger.

"This is a serious problem, they're gonna get hurt if they keep doing this." All Might stated and he moved forward. However, he stopped when he saw that both Izuku and Katsuki began to slow down there attacks.

Finally, they crashed. Izuku banged his head on the fourth wall once before stopping to catch his breath. Katsuki dropped arms and fell to his knees to catch his own as well. The room was filled with nothing but there pants for a full two minutes before they both recovered.

"This…" Izuku looked up and glared. "This is nothing, and we will get out, and we WILL break you."

"I swear what he says is the truth," Bakugo growls. He then punches the glass so hard that both teachers can see the strain he has been putting on his hands threw his gloves. "We'll get out of here, I promised him it would be him and me, NOT you assholes."

Katsuki winces for a second from the pain in his hand. He pulls it back and takes off his glove to lick the bit of blood coming up. "I think you know who we should pick." All Might leaned over and whispered to Aizawa.

"Yea," Aizawa mumbled back. Even thought they were trying to talk low, they weren't aware that Izuku was doing his best to listen close and read there lips. "We'll come back in the morning."

And that being said, All Might bowed to the boys to excuse himself and Aizawa from the room. Once they were gone they both let out a sigh of relief. "So how are we going to get him out of there without a fight?"

"The same way we got him in there," All Might responded. "We should probably be sure to make it quick as well."

Meanwhile back in the interrogation room, Izuku was pacing fast once again. His breathing was out of control and he felt itchy all over. "Damn it! I hate them so much!" Izuku crouched down and began to scratch his itchy head. "They're gonna try something…I feel it, I know it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Bakugo yelled but it only caused Izuku to become more upset.

"It DOES matter!" He stood up and yelled back. "If they plot something and we're stuck in these little hamster cages, how do you expect us to fight back, huh?! And the only reason they're probably going to do something is because of that stupid fucking stunt you pulled with your hand!"

To Izuku's surprise, Bakugo actually winced. He looked at his partner with wide eyes before letting them fill with guilt. Izuku watched Katsuki slip his hand back into his glove and he felt bad. He wanted to speak but now he didn't know what to say.

"So you're mad at me?" Bakugo asked clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

"Noo," Izuku walked up to the glass slowly. "No, no, no, no, I could never be mad at you, not at you kacchan. I'm just…ugh what if they separate us now?"

"We won't be separated because I'll destroy anyone to tries to take you from me." Bakugo walked up to the glass and kneeled down. "I promised that it'd be us, right? Don't doubt me deku."

"I'm not doubting you," Izuku sat next to the glass and rested his head on it. "I believe in your promise, with everything in me."

"You don't have to be scared either." Bakugo said and rested his head in the same spot.

"I'm not scared." Izuku said firmly, but the look Katsuki gave him made him go weak once more inside. "I'm just…a little worried."

Katsuki stared at his beloved deku for a moment in silence, but then he grinned. "The only thing you should be worried about is what I'm gonna do to you once I'm able to hold you again."

Surprised by the comment, Izuku found himelf chuckling, and he wasn't twitching or itchy anymore. "Heh, you ass..you're always either thinking about something stupid or something actually genius."

"Or something amazing, like you stupid nerd."

Izuku smiled and curled up next to the glass. "You're an ass, but you're mine."


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, every student from class 1-A was on edge. It seemed as if all of there minds were connected and they knew exactly where they had to be to get the one answer they wanted to know:

Are the boys better now?

Uraraka woke up early and made sure she was out of her house within fifteen minutes. As she walked down the street to school, she couldn't help but move quicker than usual. She'd arrive to school a little too early, but she couldn't get her friends out of her mind. Yesterday had been the day that All Might and Aizawa were working like crazy on an antidote to fix the boy's mindsets. She had nothing but hope in her heart that they had figured it out and both Izuku and Bakugo were safe now.

"Uraraka!" She heard someone call out from behind her. She jumped a bit and turned. She was glad to see Momo speed walking right to her. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, everything's fine." Uraraka smiled a bit, she was genuinely happy to see Momo because she could use a friend to talk to, but she couldn't lie to herself and say that she was fine. Apparently Momo could see right threw her too. Uraraka sigh, "Well, I'm just a little nervous, you know?"

"I understand, today's the day we find out.." Momo didn't bother finishing her sentence. "All Might promised us everything will be okay, I believe him."

"Yea, me too.." Uraraka continued to walk along side Momo. "H-How do you think they'll give them the cure?"

"Well, I can only imagine there's one way to do it," Momo states and as she looks at Uraraka she notices the other is still down. "You don't think anything will go wrong do you?"

"N-No it's not that or anything, it just…well, you should've seen them the other day. When kaminari, tenya, toru, and I went to deliver the message, there was this look in both of there eyes and it was so powerful, especially Izuku's. If he wasn't in that glass cage, I don't think he would've spared us. He seemed so…wild, wilder than katsuki a bit too."

"Well, you said he did breathe in more of that woman's quirk than Katsuki did right?"

"Yea, but that's the thing," Uraraka stopped and turned to Momo. "What if the antidote doesn't work so well on him because there is more of the quirk in him? What if the teachers give them the wrong amount of dosage?"

Uraraka started to become more and more nervous by the second. Her mind was racing but her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Momo who gave her a soft smile. "Listen, the teachers know what they're doing, they're pros. Izuku and Katsuki will return to us in no time."

Uraraka took a deep breath and sighed. "Yea..yea you're right. They're pros! They know exactly what they're doing. There's nothing to worry about."

When Uraraka smiled Momo bumped her shoulder. "Good…now do you think they'll still be a thing after they're better?"

Uraraka gasped and her face went red. "Momo! I didn't even think about that!"

Momo giggled as they continued to walk to school.

* * *

Both Izuku and Katsuki were up early. Both of there eyes were red because they didn't exactly sleep so much. They were too busy going over the first set of things they were going to do once they were free. Izuku wanted to release all of the animals from the zoo into the streets of the city and Katsuki wanted to find weak heroes to fight.

Even though both of them were together and stable, Izuku still couldn't help but feel a little weird. He kept thinking about Aizawa's comment yesterday and it continued to make his eyes twitch and he was completely off his usual game.

"Hey, you alright?" Bakugo asked snapping izuku back to reality. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about those losers from yesterday."

"N-No." Izuku lied but he scratched his hair. This was a clear indicator of when he was bothered.

"Remember, just you and me," Katsuki stated making Izuku smile. "No one ele is gonna get in the way."

"And if they do we'll break every bone in there body." Izuku smiled harder.

"Exactly." They began to laugh. An hour went by of them pacing there rooms, talking and just staring at each other.

However, there was the sound of someone walking down stairs. Izuku sprung up on his feet and Katsuki followed him. "What is it?!" he asked.

Izuku stared at the door on the opposite side of his cell. "Someone's coming."

Of course, he was right. The door opened and in walked All Might, Aizawa, and to there surprise Midnight. "What the fuck do you want?" Katsuki growled.

Midnight looked at All Might and nodded her head. He then left the room which really started to freak out Izuku. "Kacchan, stop talking."

"Huh?! What do you mean they're right-"

"I said stop fucking talking!" Izuku yelled but there was clear panic in his voice. He turned to Bakugo. "They're planning something, something's about to happen."

"Boys..I'm going to make this very quick, okay?" Midnight stepped forward and spoke. She stood in front of a control panel that was in the corner of the room across from them. "No pain, no suffering, nothing like that, same thing as last time."

Izuku's eyes became wide with every dark emotion possible. His dark green pupils swirled with chaos, fury, and fear. "What did you do, what are you gonna do?!"

"Tch!" Deku," Katsuki kept his eyes on Midnight but he felt Izuku's eyes on him. "I'm giving you permission to kill everyone in this school."

As much as Izuku would've loved that on a different day, right now it only caused him to panic more, because that meant Katsuki was well aware that something was about to happen.

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound that was low but loud enough to hear. Izuku saw that Midnight pressed a button on the control panel. He then quickly looked around his room to check for any sorts of cracks, holes, or windows. His heart skipped a beat when he did notice a small vent in the corner on the floor. He backed away from it, but stopped when he saw that nothing was coming out. Izuku's confusion was really starting to get to make him sick and itchy.

"Deku," Izuku head katsuki call out to him so he turned. Suddenly, he felt like a million pounds. "Don't panic, deku."

The floor of Bakugo's cell was slowly filling up with purple gas. In the corner of his room was the same vent and this time it was clear to Izuku that something was coming out. Katsuki's glass room was being filled with Midnight's sleep aroma.

"Kacchan…g-get out," Izuku looked from the gas to his beloved partner. "Get out! Now!"

Katsuki immediately went to punch the glass. He kept beating at it as hard as he could, but it wouldn't even dent. Bakugo, began to make explosions. He aimed them at the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the vent, and every corner, but once again nothing seemed to be working. He continued to set of flames as Izuku watched him impatiently. His heart began to drop once he saw that Katsuki was becoming tired.

"S-Shit.." Katsuki said as he set off another explosion, but this one was smaller. Way smaller.

"You can't get tired now, keep going!" Izuku yelled and banged on the glass. But his words were useless. It wasn't up to Bakugo anymore if he gets to stay awake or not.

The gas kept coming and Katsuki began to wobble before his knee hit the ground. "Fuck…deku, don't…panic."

"Kacchan!" Izuku banged harder with his hands and tried yelling louder threw the glass. His eyes began to fill with tears. Why was this happening? Why wasn't his room being filled? "Kacchan, get up! You have to get up! Right now! Please, get up! Kacchan!"

"R-Remember what I..told you," Katsuki collapsed right next to the glass by Izuku's feet. His left eye remained open but slowly began to close. "I-Izuku..you..and…"

Katsuki passed out.

"NO! No, no, no, Kacchan! Kacchan, do you hear me?! Get up! Don't leave me! Get up! Kacchan! Kacchan!"

Izuku continued to yell for another five minutes. Once Katsuki passed out, Midnight turned off the gas. It took another five minutes for it to clear out. "Do it." Aizawa stated and Izuku looked from Katsuki's still body to Midnight. She pushed another button and it caused Izuku's heart to drop.

Suddenly a loud noise filled Katsuki's room and Izuku looked for where it was coming from. Out of nowhere, a rectangular seal open along the back wall. All this time there was a secret door and now it was opening. Izuku watched with wide eyes, praying nothing else would hurt katsuki. However, Izuku couldn't help but clench his fist when he saw who was behind it.

All Might stepped threw the small door and entered Katsuki's room. Izuku held his breath in his throat, but once he saw All Might making his way towards his partner he became frantic.

"Kacchan! Get up, get up!" Izuku screamed once more and banged on the glass. "Please you have to do something! I can't help you, you have to get up!"

But Bakugo didn't even stir. All Might looked at Izuku with a sad expression, he never figured it would be this hard. He kneeled down and scooped up Katsuki in his arms. He looked at Izuku once more who went silent and had looked as if he just seen a ghost. All Might had no idea what to say, right now whenever he talked it just didn't make sense to Izuku and it most certainly didn't matter. So of course All Might couldn't say anything as he was literally taking away the one person Izuku had to love and talk to at the moment.

As All Might turned and walked away. Izuku slumped down and watched him, shaking. "No…please…"

Once the secret compartment door was closed, Izuku slowly turned to Aizawa and Midnight who seemed to be backing out of the room. "Please understand Izuku," Midnight spoke. "We know this is hard right now, but we promise you'll see him again. He has to get better, and so do you."

With that said, they both left quietly, leaving Izuku alone now, to babble and process what really just happened. "No…no…no…no…"

* * *

Half way through first period, there still had been no teacher. Uraraka as well as her classmates were starting to become worried. It was pretty clear what All Might was doing at the moment, but how long was it going to take. The longer they waited, the more problems and feelings started to stir in there guts.

Finally, after thirty minutes both All Might and Aizawa walked in. Tenya stood up almost immediately. "M-My fellow classmates and I would like to know, what's going on with Katsuki and Izuku?!"

Everyone nodded and started to throw out questions randomly. There were some questions about the antidote, some about the boys behavior, some about how they got it done, and so many more. Uraraka just sat quietly hoping that all of them would be answered.

"Relax," aizawa stated. "It all has been taken care of."

"How?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well, Recovery Girl made the antidote for the boy's problem, but she didn't have enough for both of them. Therefore, we chose one to cure for now and the other will be cured once Recovery Girl whips up the other half of the antidote."

Uraraka sighed. She actually felt relieved for the first time in a while, that the boys would be receiving the help they need. Everyone else seemed to feel the exact same way too. She thanked the stars that the teachers were able to make the right decision as well.

"Right now, Katsuki is unconscious in the nurses office. As we speak Recovery Girl is giving him the antidote." All Might stated. "In a day or two, next will be young midoriya and everything will be fine."

Uraraka's breath caught in her throat and she froze. The vibes in the room just became extremely tense and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that everyone was thinking the same thing she was.

"W-Wait…Katsuki?" Toru asked. "Katsuki's getting the treatment first?"

"Yes," Aizawa responded but when he looked at all of his students faces, he became confused. "What's wrong?"

"You picked the wrong one.." Uraraka mumbled as she trembled in her seat. This was bad and she knew it.

"I'm sorry?"

"You picked the wrong one! Izuku was suppose to get treated first!"

Aizawa became frustrated with Uraraka. "Uraraka, I understand you are closer with Izuku and that you really want to see him again, but you need to remember that Katsuki is also one of your classmates. It is unbelievable of you to-"

When Uraraka couldn't take anymore she cracked. She banged her palms on her desk and stood up causing everyone to look at her in shock. "You think this is about that?! If so you're making yet another mistake! Izuku is way more out of control than Katsuki!"

"It's true!" Kaminari stated and stood up. "When we went to see them, there was something about Izuku that was completely off. He was way scarier than Katsuki and if he wasn't being held back by that cell, he would've tried to do some serious damage to us without hesitation!"

"He inhaled more of that woman's quirk!" Tenya added. "Of course he is going to act out more than katsuki, don't you remember?"

"Exactly, and the only thing that's mainly keeping him stable is being next to-" Uraraka cut herself off and gasped. She put her hands over her mouth and began to really tremble harder.

Both Aizawa and All Might's eyes went wide when they realized the mistake they made. They were so focused on Katsuki's history of being aggressive instead of the actual facts of the case. "Shit" Aizawa cursed.

"What was I thinking?!" All might yelled and headed for the door with Aizawa right behind him. "Children! Do not go anywhere!"

Once they left the room, everyone in 1-A was silent for a moment. They all remained in there seats, but they knew how bad they wanted to get up. Suddenly, one student decided she had enough of just sitting around.

"Tch!" Uraraka jumped out of her seat and ran straight out the door. Seconds later, all of her classmates followed her.

They ran threw the halls, dodging obstacles like other students and teachers who were making there way around. On the way they passed Recovery Girls office and when they quickly glanced threw the window they saw katsuki, who was knocked out on a bed with Recovery girl right by his side. When they saw he was safe, they continued to move quickly. One by one they ran to the basement and the closer they got the more worried they became. They burst threw the doors of the interrogation room section All Might and aizawa were located in. Every one of them felt chills run up their spines from what they saw.

Izuku was still bent over on his knees and it sounded like he was crying into his hands. However, slowly he started to lift his head and his cries turned into laughter. His eyes were red, his hair was beyond wild, and it was clear that he was pushed over his limit.

"Give me…give me kacchan," Izuku spoke threw his laughs. "Give him back, give him back, give him back…"

When no one spoke, izuku's laughing was cut short and he punched the glass with both of his fit causing everyone to jump. The room shook. "DON'T JUST FUCKING STARE AT ME! GIVE ME KACCHAN! GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM BACK!"

He fell silent to catch his breath before he started pressed his face against the glass and scratched at it. "He gave me permission…he gave me permission to kill each and everyone of you and that's EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO once I'm out of here!"

Izuku stepped back and bent down again. His eyes twitched and as he scratched his hair, he began to cry. It had only been five minutes and he had missed Bakugo so much. He blamed himself for this; he didn't want to be separated from his love but he was and he couldn't help but feel like it was somehow his fault.

"I'll kill you," Izuku looked up at the class once more with wrath in his eyes along with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you…just wait.."

Aizawa didn't say a word but he slowly started to back everyone out of the room once Izuku put his head down again. Once the students were out, he had to pull All Might by his hand to get him to budge from the sad sight. They all made there way upstairs and everyone felt ten times worse than they first felt about the entire situation.

"We're gonna make him a bigger dosage of the antidote." Aizawa stated quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Only a day had gone by in UA, but it felt like weeks, maybe even months.

After the whole incident with Bakugo being taken away from Izuku, and after Izuku showed his new attitude towards his old classmates and teachers, everyone was just extremely down. Classes were different seeing that Aizawa and All Might had to look after Bakugo, who had received treatment and now lied unconscious in Recovery Girls office.

Class was run by Midnight and Present Mic. They had both tried to liven things up and make 1-A feel better, but there efforts were pointless. Everyone sulked all day and was barely able to focus on the lessons. Their minds wondered off to their two friends, the one that was unconscious and the one that hated them. Half the class had put there heads down, hidden between there arms and there desk, while the other half tried to distract themselves by listening to Present Mic sing or scribbled in there books.

For Uraraka, she simply looked out of the classrooms window. She didn't look at anything in particular, her eyes wondered all around and landed on multiple items. She saw cars, birds, people, and even someone trying to catch a squirrel before it ran in the street, but everything and anything she saw didn't fully distract her from Izuku. She couldn't get his face out of her mind or how beserk he must've been going at the moment.

When she felt maybe a walk would help she sighed and raised her hand. "Could I use the restroom please?"

"Of course, take your time!" Midnight responded and continued on with her lecture to the best of her ability. She clearly wasn't used to teaching such depressed children.

Uraraka stood up and started for the door. She was soon going to pass Tenya at his desk, who had his head down and was clearly trying to mourn in peace. Uraraka patted him on his back before she left the classroom. Once she was out, she took a deep breath and headed down the hall for a quick lap.

On her walk she tried counting the tiles on the floor and naming every color she saw. It was actually helping clear her mind a bit. She didn't think about how Izuku was probably clawing at his cell right now or possibly screaming out Katsuki's name at the top of his lungs. She did her best to not think about how he said he hated her. Instead, she continued to count and think to herself everything would be okay.

However, Uraraka stopped when she realized she was now in the same hall that Recovery Girls office was located. Her heart began to race as she started to think about Katsuki. "Oh boy.." she mumbled to herself as all the emotions of sadness came rushing in. She knew she should've probably turned around and headed back to her class. She should've started counting the tiles and colors all over again.

But she didn't. Instead, she started to move right towards the nurse's office.

Uraraka's heart began to race and her legs became wobbly. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready for what she might see. What if when she looked threw the window, Katsuki looked like complete hell as he lied unconscious looking almost dead? What if he was awake but chained up because the antidote didn't work? What if it accidently killed him instead?

All of these thoughts scared her to death and her entire body began to shake as she crept closer to the door. "Please…please be okay." She whispered. Once she was right next to the door, she closed her eyes and pressed her hands against it. But before she could see anything, a voice called out to her.

"What are you doing out of class?" the voice asked steadily but Uraraka still jumped in shock. When she turned she saw it was her teacher Aizawa.

"Oh, I-I was…just…w-well I was taking a walk and then…and then," Uraraka trailed off and lowered her head. She balled her shirt up in her fist and didn't know what to do. She was so close to finding out Bakugo's status but now she was busy talking to the one person who thinks she favors Izuku's safety more than anyone else.

Uraraka didn't exactly know what to say and the hall remained quiet for a full minute before Aizawa broke the silence. "What are you doing out of class?" he asked again but just a little more firm.

Uraraka felt her heart drop and knew that he was probably going to tell her to go back. However, when she looked up at him there was something in Aizawa's eyes that made her think twice. It was like he was looking for a certain answer, an answer that would make him think twice about sending her back. Uraraka un-balled her fist and held her head up to speak.

"I need to know…" she spoke softly before gaining her voice back. "I need to know Katsuki's gonna be okay. It's scary, you know? Hearing everyone tell you it's gonna be okay, but you don't know that yourself for sure. I know he's in good hands, but I just need to see him."

Uraraka felt her eyes become watery. She thought she was done crying but she guessed not. She didn't say anything else, instead she lowered her head once again.

"Look."

Uraraka lifted her head really quick and her eyes widened. Did she hear him correct? Was Aizawa really giving her permission to know about Bakugo's status before anyone else? When he nudged his head in the direction of the door, Uraraka was scared but she wasted no time. She slowly turned towards the door and looked threw the glass.

Her eyes wondered the room as she looked for a specific person. She saw a bunch of the beds weren't occupied, but when she noticed one was her heart froze. She saw katsuki lying in bed. But he wasn't in bad shape, he wasn't chained to his bed, nor was he dead. Katsuki was simply sleeping with a well-rested look on his face. He looked just like regular bakugo.

This meant the antidote worked. Uraraka couldn't believe what she was seeing but she was beyond happy she was seeing it. She softly chuckled as tears rolled down her face. Katsuki was really okay.

"The antidote has completely made its way throughout his entire body and now he is stable. He hasn't woken up yet due to the sleep he was depriving himself, but Recovery Girl says he will be up tomorrow morning for sure." Aizawa says to Uraraka and she nods her head, still looking in the window.

Aizawa rubs his facial hair before speaking again. "Listen Uraraka, I apologize for assuming that you cared for izuku's health more than Katsuki's. I guess I wasn't thinking straight and I made a mistake, which doesn't really happen. I just felt-"

"Don't worry about it," Uraraka says as she turned to Aizawa. To his surprise, there is a bright warm smile on her face. Something no one has seen in a really long time. "I understand. I'm just glad he's okay. He's actually okay!"

Aizawa sighed in relief. "Yea, he really is."

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone seemed a bit more cheerful after Uraraka told them that Bakugo was okay, especially Kirishima. Once the last bell rung, all of class 1-A began to pack up there stuff to head home. As they packed, All Might walked in.

"Students!" He yelled loud enough to get there attention. "I hope you have a great rest of your day, but I need one of your assistance."

"I can help."

"Me too!"

"Same here."

There were offers left and right, but All Might only needed one student. As he looked around it became clear to everyone that the hero was looking for one specific student. Soon, he was found.

"Todoroki my boy!" All Might yelled and approached Shouto placing his hands on his shoulders. "I think you should be the one to help me."

Shouto was a bit surprised but he followed All Might like he was asked. As they walked down the hall they didn't speak. Todoroki didn't exactly know what All Might wanted help with, but when an idea came to his head he had hoped he was wrong. Soon, they found themselves walking down a certain flight of steps and Todoroki knew exactly where they were going and his guess was right.

Before opening the door, All Might paused and turned to Shouto. "My boy, the time has soon come for our Izuku to be healed. I've made one mistake, I won't make another."

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked. He knew All Might was referring to the fact that they picked Bakugo to heal before Izuku, but what did that have to do with him?

"Aizawa and I figured that we probably shouldn't see Izuku until he is all better. He might get triggered at the sight of us and he'll remember how we took bakugo. I don't exactly know what he will do if I walk in now."

Todoroki knew exactly what All Might was saying. He wouldn't want to go in either if he knew that his presence might create another tantrum. He felt a chill go up his spine as he remembered the look on Izuku's face when they first took bakugo from him. There was a look in his red eyes that Todoroki never wanted to see again. It was like genuine hatred for everyone in the room and it was hard for shouto to accept.

"What do you need me to do?" Todoroki asked with determination.

"There's some buttons and a lever I need you to push on the control panel in the room. It will open the vent in the back of Izuku's room. You will hear it open too; push the red button then green and wait for a minute. After a minute, push the green button again and then pull the lever. That's going to open the vent for sure and remember once you hear it, you know it's open."

"Got it. Understood." Todoroki responded and turned to the door. He reached to open it but then stopped and turned back to All Might. "All Might…why did you choose me?"

"You're really good at controlling your emotions at times Todoroki. You don't show them at all. I think that's best right now." All Might stated.

Todoroki didn't bother trying to figure out if it was a compliment or just a regular fact. He nodded to All Might and turned back to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

Todoroki peeked his head first in the room before entering his whole body. The control room was empty of course, and when he looked at Izuku, his back was to him. Izuku didn't seem to notice just yet that Shouto was in there. He was softly banging his head along the unbreakable glass. Todoroki tried to shut the door as quietly as possible.

'If I can get through this without making any sort of conact with him, that would be great.' He thought to himself. Unfortunately, as soon as the door completely closed, the click of the doorknob made Izuku's ears move. 'Shit.' Shouto said to himself and stood still.

Slowly, Izuku turned his head around and Shouto held his breath. Once there eyes met, todoroki started to regret being picked for this job. Izuku once again looked like he was ready to murder but this time he managed to somehow look even worse. His hair was a complete mess and it seemed like it was darker than its usual green. He wouldn't stop tapping his foot on the ground and he did the same with his finger. Shouto's wish from earlier didn't come true, because as he looked Izuku in his eyes he saw how angry the boy really was.

"Where is he" Izuku suddenly asked, his voice darker than ever. Shouto was a bit taken aback by the question. He knew he was talking about Katsuki, but was he allowed to talk to Izuku and give him information? All Might didn't give him instructions on what to do if he started talking. "WHERE…" Izuku's voice went up.

"He's safe." Todoroki decided it was best to talk back seeing that Izuku might get worked up. "We've…we've cured him."

At this Izuku stood up and chuckled. "Bullshit, you can't cure him because there is nothing wrong with him, or me." Izuku began to laugh again and it was starting to creep todoroki out. He began to make his move and do what he came to do. As he walked towards the panel Izuku continued to talk. "I bet you guys think you got us all figured out, well you don't. The minute Katsuki wakes up he's gonna cause hell and then come back for me."

"That's not going to happen, Midoriya." Todoroki pushed the red and green button on the panel. He stepped back and looked at his friend. "You think this is you right now, but it's not."

"Haha! Typical fucking shouto, always think you know everything." Izuku chuckled and rubbed his face and tired eyes. It was clear he wasn't sleeping much. "You always were a real sport when we were in class together, I've always liked you."

Shouto stayed quiet, he didn't like where this conversation was going. But izuku continued to talk. "Is that why you took Katsuki from me? Were you…jealous?!"

Todoroki winced and looked at izuku, who had a wide smile across his face that he was pressing against the glass to get as close to Shouto as possible. Izuku was entering a sensitive topic for Todoroki. He didn't mess with anyones feelings so he didn't like when people messed with his. "No." he stated firmly.

"Awww, I bet you were! Poor Todoroki, left out of Izuku's fun! Instead of you being my partner, I chose Bakugo."

"Enough already." Todoroki did his best to remain calm as the minute passed.

"Why? Am I bothering you Shouto? Does the truth hurt that much?!"

"I'm warning you Midoriya." Shouto's voice risen a bit and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm not scared of your little fuckign warning Todoroki, I know that I'm touching the most sensitive part in your heart. I bet your-"

"Shut up!" Todoroki yelled and walked quickly over to izuku's cell. "Just shut it already!"

"Why don't you come in here and fucking make me." Izuku's happy face was quickly gone and his tone was dark once more. Todoroki knew that he was just trying to make him upset so that he'd either enter the cell or let izuku out, thinking they were going to fight.

"Listen to me," Todoroki pointed at Izuku threw the glass. "You should know I'm not dumb enough to fall for your little games. Katsuki was already healed whether you believe it or not. I hate this version of you, but I'm also smart enough to know it's not your fault. So just shut your mouth and talk to me like you used to when you get better."

Izuku was silent for a moment. He just stared at Todoroki with a blank expression, as if everything he said just went in one ear and out the other. Finally he tilted his head, but kept the same expression. "Love you too."

"Tch" Todoroki turned back to the panel and pushed the green button once more. 'Don't say things like that, idiot!' He thought to himself.

Todoroki pulled the lever on the side of the panel and was just about ready to get out of here, all he had to do was wait for the sound of the vent to open. He assumed this was how they were going to get izuku to go to sleep next. After a couple of seconds there was still no sound so, he waited a little more.

After a full minute had passed, Todoroki knew there was something wrong. He had followed All Might's instructions perfectly, but the vent made no indication that it was open.

Suddenly, Izuku giggled softly. "Something wrong?"

Todoroki turned to him and saw another evil smile across Izuku's face. He then knew Izuku did something he wasn't supposed to. "What did you do?"

"I simply made sure that if I'm gonna get out of here, someone's gonna die in the process." Shouto came closer to the glass to search for the vent. When his eyes rested on it in the corner of the room, they widened. The vent was real busted up and it seemed to be closed all together. Izuku had purposely destroyed it. "The only way you're gonna get me, is by coming threw that secret door."

Izuku smiled harder and then laughed like a maniac when he saw the look on Shouto's face. "Ah, shit." He mumbled to himself. Quickly without another word, Todoroki turned and exited the room to inform All Might what Izuku had done.

* * *

 **Sorry for super late update, chapter 17 in process now!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, every student in UA practically sprang out of bed and threw themselves out of their homes. Uraraka wasted no time eating breakfast or telling her parents what the rush was, she simply got dressed, yelled goodbye, and was out the door. She didn't walk, skip, or lightly jog, she ran down the street full speed with her bookbag on her back.

Not surprisingly, she soon caught up with a couple of other classmates who were doing the same. On her side of the street, she saw Tenya getting ready to leave his home. Before he dashed off, she called out to him.

"Iida! Iida wait!" She waved her arms to get his attention and thankfully it worked. He walked out to meet her and she stopped for breath. "Today…we have to get to school quick!"

"I'm fully aware," Tenya stated and began to stretch his legs. "I'm positive all of our fellow classmates are practically running over each other to arrive. For instance, look."

Tenya pointed across the street. When Uraraka turned around, she saw Kaminari and Kirishima, literally trampling over one another to get to school. "Come on man! He's my best friend I have to see him!" Kirishima wailed and pushed Kaminari to the ground by his face.

"He's my friend too! He's like the best loud brother ever!" Kaminari wailed back and grabbed Kirishima by his leg, making him trip and fall over as well. "Just get out of-"

"If you guys don't stop bickering and hurry up, you won't see him at all!" Someone had yelled out. When Uraraka and the boys looked up, the saw that sero was using his tape to swing from the trees to get to school quicker! When he was ahead of them, both Kaminari and Kirishima scrambled to their feet and followed him.

Uraraka turned back to Tenya. "This is great! Everyone's excited to see Katsuki back to normal after so long!"

"Correct!" Tenya smiled brightly and got into a running start position. "Now if you'll excuse me Uraraka, I intend on being the first one there."

Uraraka looked at him confused until he darted off quicker than lightning. Uraraka gasped and started to run once more. "Wait Iida! Wait up!"

* * *

As all of class 1-A took sat in their seats, they were practically bouncing. It wasn't the type of fun excited bouncing, it was more like everyone was a nervous wreck. Most of them were tapping their feet and biting their nails. The girls played with their hair while the boys twiddled their thumbs. They've been waiting for Aizawa for about ten minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

Finally, when Aizawa walked into the room all of 1-A's eyes popped wide open. Aizawa didn't say a word, he just beckoned all of them to come with him with his finger. Once he turned to leave, literally everyone jumped to their feet and fought to get out of the door first. They walked down the hall becoming more nervous with every step. When they were in front of the nurses office, Aizawa took a deep breath before pushing open the door for his class.

When he opened it, no one walked in; all of the students seemed scared. They all looked around first before entering, as if to make sure the room didn't have any traps in it. They slowly and carefully walked towards the only curtain that was hiding a bed. Shoji slowly slid it open.

Lying in bed, was Bakugo still unconscious and next to him was All Might sitting in a chair in the corner. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw how peaceful and calm he was at the moment. "When will he wake up?" Ashido asked.

"We don't exactly know," All Might responded. "But it should be any min-"

Suddenly, Katsuki's bed shook a bit. Everyone held their breath and stared at the sleeping boy. His eyelids started to move as he slowly opened them. Everyone gasped but couldn't move.

Katsuki began to stretch out his entire body as if he was in a deep slumber for years. Once he relaxed, he finally spoke. "….fuck…."

 _Typical._

"K…Katsuki?" Kaminari called out quietly. Suddenly Bakugo's eyes widened when he realized where he was. He looked around before his eyes settled on all of his classmates that surrounded him.

"…What are you rejects doing here?" He asked with his usual nasty scowl on his face.

The comment was all that was needed for class 1-A to know that they had their hotheaded friend back. It was almost too good to be true. There faces lit up one by one and they could no longer contain there emotions.

"KATSUKI!" Everyone yelled and began to pile up on him, starting with kirishima. Bakugo grunted as most of his classmates landed on his stomach and began to hug him and ruffle up his hair.

"I missed you so much bro!" Kirishima yelled. "You really scared me!"

"You scared all of us!" Tenya added.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your hideous scowl again!" Yuga stated before he kissed Bakugo on the cheek.

One by one, the comments came pouring in. It was like a miracle that 1-A couldn't get over. Everyone smiled, cheered, and was clearly filled with happiness. However, there was one person who wasn't exactly happy.

Kirishima was the first to see that Bakugo was bothered by something. As his best friend, he always knew how to tell apart Katsuki's emotions. "Hey, what's wrong dude?"

"…" Katsuki stayed quiet, he wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"Hey," Momo nudged his shoulder. "Come on, tell us."

"…I messed up bad, didn't I?" Bakugo asked with his head down and hands balled up into fist.

"What?" Shouto asked.

"I mean, I got hit with that stupid quirk, I tormented my only friends, I destroyed pieces of the city." Katsuki rubbed his face and he was clearly ashamed. "I don't understand why you're all so happy to see me, I should be in jail."

At first everyone remained quiet, but Toru spoke. "Hey…Katsuki?"

"Hm?" Bakugo looked up, but didn't see her. He looked around a bit for her gloves but couldn't find those either.

SLAP!

Out of nowhere, Katsuki felt a palm swing fast and hard across his face. "What the?! Hey!"

"This is not your fault!" Ashido jumped on Bakugo's bed and got in his face. "You're crazy to think so!"

"I made the mistake of not speaking up earlier, so I take credit" Tenya stated and bowed.

"We should've called you earlier when we noticed you weren't in school, so we're sorry." Kaminari said and everyone nodded.

"And I should've been paying more attention when we were attacked." Aizawa stated.

"I should have been there," All Might states. He walked over and placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "We're beyond glad to have you back."

"But I-"

SLAP!

"Oh my!" Yuga says and giggles. Before bakugo could say anything, Toru slaps him again unexpectedly.

"Come on!" Bakugo yells.

"No! No more of that negativity mister!" Toru says.

"I'm not trying to be, I'm just saying that-"

"I think he needs another one." Jiro grins.

"Maybe three more." Todoroki adds on.

SLAP! SLAP, SLAP!

"Damn it! Screw you Icy hot! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yells and everyone laughs. "Fine! Thank you!"

"What was that?" Mineta lifts his ear towards Katsuki.

Bakugo sighs before looking at his classmates. "Thank you, for saving me. It means a lot."

"Awwwww!" All the girl bellow before everyone hugs Bakugo again. To their surprise, he lets them.

"Yea, that's what we thought." Mineta adds on but squeaks in fear when Katsuki grips his head and squeezes.

"I'll kill you." He growls under his breath and Kirishima laughs.

"That's my bro!"

* * *

 **Katsuki is back! Time to see how they'll save Izuku and i hope you like it so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in a while, everyone in class 1-A had started to feel a little better. They finally had Katsuki back to normal, and though he was still the loud and rough person he was, they preferred this version over the other any day. Even though all seemed to be going well, they had no idea the challenge they were going to have to deal with very soon.

After Katsuki was well enough to get up and head back to class, Recovery Girl gave him another separate shot to make sure he'd be okay throughout the day. He returned to class along with his classmates and teachers.

Once he sat down, everyone began to ask him questions about his experience. "What did you feel like?" Kaminari asked.

"Yea were you scared?!" Toru blurted out. Everyone started to blurt out questions but Bakugo did his best to answer all of them in one shot.

"It was like my brain made an immediate switch over night. I couldn't think straight no matter how hard I tried. I just wanted to rip shit to shreds and destroy everything in sight. I felt like I was losing my mind." Bakugo said before slumping down a bit in his seat. "But I was with that nerd Deku…he was more of an insane fucker than me but I couldn't get enough of him. He was always with me and wanted me to do everything with him."

"Sounds like you got close to him" Kirishima smiled and winked at Bakugo, causing him to turn red.

"Yea I guess..but only because he confessed to me first!" Bakugo yelled. His face turned darker and darker as more of his classmates smirked at him.

"Didn't know you swung that way dude,"' Sero said and clapped. "I'm happy for you man!"

Bakugo slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut up, damn it!"

"But wait, if that womans quirk was an altering quirk, how come Izuku's feelings weren't altered? And how come Katsuki's haven't gone back?" Tsuyu asked Aizawa.

"Well the quirk alters your beliefs, not feelings. It changed there need to become heroes, but Katsuki's feelings towards Izuku isn't a belief." Aizawa stated.

"Damn it, enough of this!" Katsuki continued to yell in embarrassment. "Where is Deku?!"

Suddenly, the room became a little quieter. "Don't you remember? He's still in that room." Shoji stated softly.

Bakugo looked around the room, and noticed that everyone's faces had dropped a bit. Katsuki stared down at his desk did his best to access his memories before he was knocked out. Then he remembered. He remembered the gas filling the room, the smoke from all of his explosion attempts to get out, and he remembers Izuku's cry. His sweet deku cried and cried out to him to wake up but he had crashed and that was it.

"Yea…you guys chose me first.." Katsuki mumbled to himself. His head shot up and he looked at All Might, who stood in front of the classroom. "Is he better yet?!"

All Might took a deep breath before speaking. He hated delivering bad news, especially to his students. "No, young Bakugo, he has not."

"Why?!" Katsuki stood up. Everyone immediately stood back a couple of inches, except for one. "You have the antidote thing right?"

"We have it.." Todoroki stated, the one person who didn't move back. "But when I went to the control panel to open the vent in his room…I discovered that he destroyed it."

"He…destroyed it?" Katsuki asked again. He would've been kind of proud of Izuku any other day, but that vent was the only way to really get in anything to reach the prisoner. He destroyed the only way they didn't have to make contact with him.

"I'm going to have to go into the room and inject the antidote myself." All Might stated and held out a needle that was full of the potion that would cure their friend.

"What? Didn't you say that might cause a certain reaction out of him?" Todoroki looked at All Might in shock and Katsuki slumped back into his seat. Only Kirishima noticed his friend was lost in thought instead of listening on a tactic on how to save Izuku.

"It might, but we have no choice." Aizawa stated. "The last option now is someone has to make contact with him."

"But what if he slips out of your hands?" Tenya asked.

"He will not. We will get him for sure." All Might responds.

"Yea but what if you don't?" Momo counters. "What if he jumps to something drastic the minute he sees you try to corner him?"

"Let me do it!" Uraraka called out. "The minute I get in there I'll just make him float so he can't do much!"

"Absolutely not," Aizawa states. "The only reason why we let you kids help was because we figured that they might settle down once Izuku and Katsuki saw there friends. Also we didn't want to disturb pro heroes to clean up our mistake."

"But we can help again!" Both Ashido and Jiro said together.

"I'm sorry children, but that's-"

"I'm doing it." Bakugo speaks up suddenly just as All Might was going to refuse. Everyone looks at him, but he just stares back at All Might with a serious expression. "I'm giving him the cure."

"Young Katsuki, I understand how you feel, but that cannot happen." All Might says firmly.

Katsuki gritted his teeth but stands up calmly and walks towards his teacher. "Listen, I have a better shot than anyone in this room."

"I'm sorry?" All Might ask.

"Think of it like this, he only trusts me. I'm sure you've told him that I'd be healed, but he didn't believe you or he'd say it's impossible, so he still thinks I'm messed up like him. I'll simply walk in his cell and when he gets comfortable, I'll give him the antidote."

All Might looked at Aizawa and from the looks on their faces, Katsuki and everyone knew they knew it was a perfect idea. One way or another, they had to get the antidote into Izuku's body, and they had to do it today. If not, they weren't so sure how soon Izuku would rip his body apart from being so contained.

Aizawa pulled out his phone and seemed to be looking for something. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, you might actually be the one who has to do this. But this isn't going to be the same as when you were insane with him." All Might opened his hand and held out the needle with the cerium and Aizawa pulled up what seemed to be a surveillance camera on his phone. Bakugo's eyes widened and his jaw tightened when he saw who was on it.

"There's a tiny camera in his room that he hasn't discovered yet, but do you think you still want to go?" Aizawa asked and katsuki's eyes were still glued to the phone in horror.

Izuku was sitting on one of the walls, pulling his hair while non-stop yelling. "LET ME OUT ASSHOLES! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, GET ME OUT!" He looked up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open. They seemed they haven't closed in days and he wouldn't stop scratching or twitching. "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bakugo continued to watch him scream and he couldn't help but feel a chill down his back as he gulped loudly. Still, at the end of the day he had to be the one. "Yea..Yea I'll still go." He said as he took the antidote from All Might's hand. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Happy Holidays!**


	19. Chapter 19

Izuku had never been more upset in his life. He had screamed for about two hours straight but he decided to stop before he completely lost his voice. His body felt itchy all over and he couldn't think of things he wanted to do once he got out, his mind was too busy racing all over the place.

Izuku started to pace his glass prison over and over. He was almost at his breaking point and he knew for a fact the longer he was in here the angrier he'd become. He had tried using a good amount of his quirk strength the break the glass but it didn't work. It frustrated him that he couldn't use all of it because he'd most likely break his arm. If he had broken arms how was he going to fight back once he got out and UA noticed?

"God damn it!" Izuku yelled as he moved. His heart felt as if it was about to explode with fury. It made him angrier that he had nowhere to let it out too. He remembered how if Katsuki were angry, he'd train or yell at others to make himself calm down.

Izuku stopped pacing and stood in place. "Kacchan…" He mumbled to himself as his eyes widened and they felt heavier. The thought of Katsuki always made Izuku upset now. He wasn't able to touch him, hold him, hear him, or even see him, because he didn't know where he was. Izuku's eyes started to feel watery, and sure enough he eventually started to softly sob. He missed him so much that it hurt. His heart no longer felt as if it would explode, but as if it was going to break in two. Izuku sunk to the floor and gripped his chest where his heart was and sobbed harder. "God damn it all…"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caused izuku to stiffen up and wipe his face quickly. He didn't bother turning around when the door opened up. He began to shake with anger once more when he heard a multitude of people step into the other side of the glass room.

"WHAT…is it." Izuku asked trying his best to stay calm.

Half of class 1-A was on the other side of the glass with both Aizawa and All Might. They seemed extremely calm, but serious at the same time. Uraraka stepped forward. She took a deep breath as she looked over her best friend. His hair was still a complete mess and his hero suit was almost destroyed. She could tell that he was really struggling from the way he shook, but if she wanted to help him, she had to go along with the plan.

"The antidote failed." Uraraka stated firmly and Izuku stopped shaking. "Katsuki wasn't able to be treated."

Everyone could hear Izuku chuckled low before he said anything. "I told you morons, didn't I? I told you that crap wouldn't work."

"Yes but you still need help." Momo went next.

"Where is he?" Izuku asked ignoring the comment.

"He's upstairs being watched by the other half of the class." Uraraka stated. "He's in good hands and we're making another cure now."

"Ha…you don't learn do you? That won't work." Izuku said as he ran his hands threw his hair and over his face. "Let me out of here."

Todoroki held his ground knowing that an outbreak might come soon. "We still can't do that."

"Why not? I asked nicely didn't I?" Izuku stated and stood up. He slowly turned to the glass and walked.

"Either way, we have to keep you here so you can properly be dealt with once we make the antidote." Aizawa stepped in front of the class with All Might.

"That's correct, you must get-"

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!" Izuku boomed and slammed his fist down hard onto the glass making it shake. "Me and Kacchan will NEVER be cured because there is nothing to cure! I hate looking at all of your faces especially you All Might! I promise you when I get out of here I'm going to catch you all one by one and tear your body parts to shreds and feed you to dogs, STARTING WITH-"

Suddenly, a strange rumble made Izuku fall quiet. He didn't move an inch or turn his eyes, because the sound was coming directly from behind him. He knew that only meant that someone was entering his cell from the secret door.

"Dekuuu" a too familiar voice sung Izuku's name, causing his heart to jump. Even though Izuku hadn't seen his face in days, he knew exactly who that was, he was just struggling to believe it.

Izuku slowly turned his head around and his red eyes widened when they landed on his beloved Katsuki Bakugo. He was in a cleaner version of his hero suit and he was smiling back. "K…Kacchan?"

"Come here." Bakugo said smoothly but Izuku wasn't so quick on his feet. He slowly turned the rest of his body around and continued to just stare at the other male for a couple of seconds.

Soon, Izuku lowered himself and crawl towards Bakugo sideways. Katsuki figured this was to make sure that no one was messing with him and that if he was an imposter, he could simply jump away. Bakugo remained silent as Izuku had gotten closer and closer to him.

Izuku raised himself along with his hand when he was close to Katsuki. "K-K-Kacchan? Is it..you?"

Izuku's eyes began to water as he stroked Bakugo's cheek. When Katsuki gave Izuku a sinister grin, he nearly lost it. "You missed me nerd?"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed and tackled Katsuki to the ground. He hugged him tightly as tears fell down his face. "You're here! You're finally here! I've waited so long for you!"

"Sorry about that Deku," Katsuki settled Izuku down between his legs and held him close. "I had to get rid of some obstacles that were in the way."

"Did you kill them? All of them?!" Izuku asked with excitement and his body shook. "Can I handle the other half?!"

Katsuki kept smiling and continued to hold the smaller male. "That's not important right now, just know it'll always be you and me. Deku, I love you so much"

Hearing the words come out of Katsuki's mouth gave Izuku butterflies in his stomach and he felt as if the world was slowing down just for them. "I love you too, kacchan. I love you so much too." He said as he squeezed his boyfriend tighter. Izuku went from feeling extremely angry to extremely happy within seconds and he genuinely didn't believe anything could ruin this moment.

However, suddenly Izuku remembered something. As he held Katsuki, he quickly turned around back to the fourth glass wall. He was shocked to see that half of 1-A and the teachers were still just…standing there. Izuku furrowed his brows at them and they back up a little, as if they noticed something was wrong.

That was the moment Izuku realized that something was definitely wrong indeed.

"Kacchan…why are they standing there?" Izuku drew back from Katsuki but remained in his lap and still held tight to his arms.

"What do you mean?" Bakugo's face dropped when he noticed how concern Izuku looked once more.

Izuku looked back at the class and teachers. "…Wouldn't they have done something by now? I mean, you broke out, defeated half of 1-A and now you just open the door to my cell and walk in…and they do nothing?" Izuku felt his heart race and his head became itchy seeing that he was confused. "I can't think of any reason why they're still here! It's as if they knew you were going to-"

Izuku stopped talking.

He turned back to Katsuki and looked him in his eyes. "No…" He mumbled. Izuku just figured out something that he really wish he didn't.

"What's the matter Deku?" Bakugo asked.

"Kacchan, did they get to you?" Izuku asked with his voice a bit low. His breathing became uncontrollable and his eyes watered once more. This couldn't be happening, not to him. Izuku thought there was no way that it was happening as they spoke, but he had to ask. "Kacchan, did you betray me?"

"What? What the hell are you talking abo-"

"Did you?" Izuku asked once more raising his voice. This time Katsuki didn't answer and it sent Izuku into complete shock.

He was devastated, they had found a way to manipulate him into believing in heroes again and made a plan to get into his cell without making it clear, that he was no longer on Izuku's side. This meant Katsuki never was held down upstairs nor did he have to fight anyone. Izuku officially felt broken hearted.

"Why?" Izuku asked as he searched for answers in Bakugo's eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. "How could you do this to me?"

Katsuki didn't answer, instead he rested his forehead against Izuku's. "I'm sorry."

After that, Izuku became frantic. His grip on Bakugo's arms tightened, making the male a little uncomfortable. "Tell me you didn't do this…tell me!" Izuku shook Bakugo, but only received the same response. "Tell me Katsuki! You love me, don't you? TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry Izuku."

"STOP telling me you're sorry and tell me why-"

Izuku's cry was cut short when he felt something sharp stab him right in his left side. He slowly looked down and noticed there was a needle in Katsuki's palm. He knew it was the stuff that must've turn Bakugo back. Izuku didn't know what to say or do. As he raised his head back up, he looked into Katsuki's eyes and said nothing.

Soon he started to feel drowsy. His grip on Bakugo's arms loosened until his arms fell. After he started to become dizzy and tired. He slowly sunk on Katsuki, until he was laying between his legs with his head rested on his chest.

Katsuki watched as the antidote made Izuku crash. At any second he was going to pass out, so he looked up at All Might and nodded. With that, All Might and everyone turned and left with concerned faces, but they knew only good could come after this.

Once they were gone, Katsuki looked back down at Izuku and he was surprised to see he was still awake. It made Bakugo incredibly sad seeing Izuku like this. It seemed like the boy was still having a major struggle with himself. Bakugo couldn't help but blame himself for this, maybe if he didn't join forces with Izuku, he wouldn't of been so torn up inside.

"You know…it's sad when I think about it." Izuku said softly. Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Izuku. Izuku was smiling as the tears continued to roll down his face. He had fully curled up into Katsuki and it was almost like he was preparing to die.

"What?"

"I wish…I wish I could've dreamed for a little longer." Izuku said and looked at Bakugo with soft red watery eyes. "It was a nice dream, wasn't it? Me and you? It was nice enough for me to believe it was real. I wish it was still real."

"Deku, I-"

"But no matter what you say now or what we do, it'll never really matter." Izuku closed is eyes and began to sob and his lips quivered as he spoke. "Because when I wake up, I'll still be in love and crazy for you…but you won't love me."

With that being said, a couple more tears dropped from Izuku's eyes before he passed out. When Katsuki saw that he was no longer moving, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat and picked Izuku up. Katsuki looked around the small cell before exiting it.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day in UA was pretty quiet. Everyone attended classes as they were supposed to and the teachers continued to teach. Izuku was still unconscious but was expected to wake up fully cured by the next morning. Recovery Girl even gave him extra nutrients to make sure he really didn't damage anything like his throat with all the yelling he was doing. As she took care of him, life moved on simply because it had to. All everyone could do was wait.

But not everyone was able to stay calm as they waited. Katsuki, for instance, was having a lot of trouble. It was clear that his friends and classmates were happy to have him back, but it was also clear that he wanted is space, so they gave it to him. A lot of them knew he was thinking about Izuku, and they were right.

Katsuki was barely able to focus on anything besides Izuku and his final words. As unlikely as it seemed, bakugo was very scared to see how Izuku would act towards him when he woke up. Would he hate him for tricking him? Would he be mad at him and blame the whole situation on him? What if he wanted to go back to the way things were and pretend like nothing ever happened? As the thoughts filled his head, he became more upset as time passed.

He didn't know what to do, he really didn't.

Later that day, Uraraka and Tenya found themselves walking throughout the school to give out some papers Aizawa asked them to give. As they walked, they could tell that things were slowly picking up at UA as well as everyone's moods including their own.

"You know, you were pretty brave." Tenya tells Uraraka and he smiles when her cheeks go pink.

"Why you say that?!" she asked.

"Well, first your best friend gets hit by a quirk and then he states that he hates you," Tenya states the obvious. "It was taking him a while to get better and seemed to only get worse, but you held it together and stayed strong, you know? You didn't give up all together or on our classmates, and I think that was pretty amazing of you."

Uraraka stares at Tenya for a moment with wide eyes. She can't believe that Tenya had said all of this to her, let alone noticed all of it. It meant a lot. "Thanks Iida, really. But I wasn't alone, I had you guys! And I knew that we'd get the boys back because you believed we would, so thank you."

Tenya chuckled. "I'm always happy to help."

Uraraka giggled but as they passed the schools library, she stopped. As she glanced threw the window she caught a quick glance of someone with sandy blonde hair. When she got a better look, she saw Bakugo just sitting at a desk, staring out the window. "I think someone else needs our help now." Uraraka states and shows Tenya what she sees.

Tenya sighs but nods his head and they both walk into the library. They look around and see that not many people were in it except for Katsuki. When they walk over to him, he looks up at them but turns away.

"Hey." Uraraka says cheerfully. Both Tenya and herself smile at him and he grunts in response.

"It looks like you are upset and as your classmates we felt it was appropriate to ask you what was wrong." Tenya says.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Bakugo states without turning from the window.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I said I'm fine, get lost." Bakugo stated again.

Both students linger for a moment, they wait to see if Katsuki will come around. When they see he doesn't move, they both turn and prepare to walk away. But before they really go anywhere, they hear him say something under his breath.

"He hates me."

"What?" Uraraka turns back and asks. Katsuki has a new look on his face, like he's disappointed in himself.

"You should've heard what he said before I left," Katsuki sunk down into his chair. After he had given Izuku the antidote and he'd fallen asleep, he felt like complete trash. He had told Izuku a lie and even though it was for his own good, he felt the sad betrayed look on Izuku's face almost wasn't worth it in the end. "He'll never forgive me and there's nothing I can do about it. He'll hate me forever."

Uraraka walked over to katsuki and leaned on the desk that was in front of him. She looked down at him and sighed. "Do you remember what Izuku said to me when me and the boys came to deliver you All Might's message? About how he hated me and would never be my friend?"

Bakugo just stared at her, but it was clear he remembered so Uraraka continued. "I thought that he might've been serious. That it was really the end of our friendship and it hurt so much. But I remembered at the end of the day, that wasn't Izuku I was talking to. The Izuku we know wouldn't be so violent, wouldn't say such harsh things, and definitely wouldn't hate his childhood friend that he nicknamed."

"Tch, that's not so easily believable, this is the worst situation ever." Bakugo rubbed his hands threw his hair.

"It sucks right now, but I know it'll get better, it has to. When you woke up and were back to normal, one of my wishes came true, I know the other one will come true as well, believe me." Uraraka said and smiled brighter. "Izuku will be thankful that you went as for as to lie to him to save his true self, maybe even his crazy side would be thankful."

A part of Katsuki knew she was right, but another part of him question the possibility of her being wrong. He wanted to believe that when Izuku woke up, he'd be forgiving and he'd trust Katsuki, but Izuku broken eyes and tears were too convincing otherwise.

All Katsuki could do what wait. He sighed heavily and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't dare move his body just yet. He felt like he was a little heavier than he usually was and his head was spinning. Slowly, he sat up and tried to ignore the pain that shot throughout his sore body.

"Where…Where am I?" Izuku rubbed his head that felt dirty. He looked around and noticed that he had to be in the schools Nurses Office. When he looked at the clock he saw it was a little pass school hours so everyone must've been let out. So what was he still doing here?

Then he remembered. When his head was suddenly filled with previous memories, he gasped hard as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh…oh no.." Izuku voice was low and shaky.

He couldn't BELIEVE that he had turned into the one thing he hated most.

Izuku's breathing became impaired and his heart began to race as he remembered all the damage he had caused. All the cars he had destroyed, the paintings he demolished in the Museum, that poor woman he had shaken up in the hero gadget store, all the pain he had put his fellow students and teachers in.

Izuku really was a villain!

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Izuku's mind raced as his eyes landed on Recovery Girl. "Oh my goodness! You're up child! This is great new, great news. How do you feel?"

"I…I-I am….what is…" Izuku couldn't find the words to speak. His hands started to shake and Recovery Girl soon noticed how strange Izuku was acting.

"Are you feeling alright my boy? Those nutrients I put in the antidote should've cleaned you up right away. You must be nervous! It's your first time in a while that you're feeling back to your old self. I should probably call up your friends homes," Izuku felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. "They're all so worried about you. I'll tell them if they want, they can definitely stop by today and speak to you, especially Katsuk-"

"NO!" Izuku belched out and became frantic. "No, no, no, no d-don't! Don't call them! Please!" Izuku lunged out in attempt to get off his bed. In the process, he ended up tripping and falling to the floor. His body wasn't quite there yet and needed a couple more days of rest. Still, he made his attempt to walk over to Recovery Girl.

"Midoriya! What are you doing?! Get back in bed, your body isn't ready!" Recovery Girl yells and tries to help Izuku limp back to his bed.

"Please don't call anyone, I'm not ready to see anyone!" Izuku begged as he flopped back in bed.

"But I don't understand! Why don't you want to see your friends?" Recovery girl looked up at Izuku and she felt terrible when she noticed his eyes were becoming glassy. Something must've really been wrong, so she decided t drop it. "Alright, Alright. But I have to alert somebody, I have to call All Might."

Izuku fell back onto his pillow and hid his face in his hands as he groaned. He really didn't want to see All Might either, but he knew he had no choice. Izuku watched as Recovery Girl made the phone call. He wasn't ready for this encounter and it scared him half to death. He decided he was just going to try and tough it out and get through it.

But after 20 minutes pass and All Might bursts threw the Nurse's door and makes eye contact with Izuku, he feels weak. He immediately feels the tears come up, even though he spent the last 20 minutes telling himself he wouldn't cry. But Izuku couldn't help it, he felt like he deserved to feel crappy about himself.

"I'm sorry.." Izuku mumbled and clutched to his shirt. He brought his knees to his chest and began to sob softly. "I'm so so sorry, really sorry."

"No," All Might whispered and immediately embraced Izuku tightly. "You know this wasn't your fault. Everyone knows this wasn't your fault and I'm so proud of you for staying strong throughout it."

Izuku clung back onto All Might and tried to soften his crying but it was hard. He did his best to believe in what All Might was saying, but Izuku knew that his classmates must've thought he was a monster. To top it all of, the fear of Katsuki thinking Izuku was an abomination was tearing him apart.


	21. Chapter 21

Recovery Girl had kept her word, she did not inform anyone besides All Might that night that izuku had woken up and he was back to normal. But she couldn't exactly keep it a secret so the next morning she did not fail in letting everyone know he was better. Everyone was beyond joyful.

"He's back?!" Uraraka had asked with tears in her eyes. "He's really okay?!"

"Yes." Recovery girl responded.

1-A had rejoiced. Some stood up and cheered like Kaminari, sero, and kirishima. Others sat still in shock but it was clear they were filled with relief like Tenya, todoroki, and Katsuki. Overall, everyone was beyond happy.

"This is amazing!" Ashido screamed as she squeezed Tsuyu into a hug.

"This beyond amazing! We have everyone back!" Sero shouted.

Katsuki stood up and walked over to Recovery girl, trying his best to keep cool. "Nothings wrong with him right?"

"No…not exactly."

"We must see him, like right now!" Uraraka walked up next to Bakugo and held Recovery girl by her hands softly. "Please!"

Uraraka had been concerned once she saw that her caregiver wasn't exactly happy when she has asked that. She sighed before she spoke. "I'm sorry but, you can't."

The room fell silent, and Uraraka pressed on. "W-Why?"

"Well, that's the thing deary…I don't know." Recovery girl let her head down and shook it. "When he woke up, I expected him to be a little sore and drained because of all the damage he was doing to his body, but I never thought he'd be…so upset!"

"What do you mean upset?" Katsuki asked as his hands balled into fist.

"He was frantic. Once I told him I was going to alert you all of his well being, he literally stumbled out of his bed and begged me not to. He seemed really bothered so I didn't and the only person I did contact was All Might, I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at one another. This had been such confusing and terrible news. Wasn't Izuku happy to be back? Didn't he want to see everyone and tell them he was okay? Plus, they had so much they wanted to tell him, especially Katsuki.

Bakugo felt his heart start to race and he could barely control his emotions. He didn't understand like everyone else, but it was clearly bothering him the most. First he didn't know what he was going to say to Izuku, but now he feared he'd never get a chance because what if Izuku's behavior was based off his feelings towards him? What if Izuku really did hate Bakugo and because of that he was taking it out on everyone? Katsuki didn't think it was possible for Izuku to act this way, but this was a pretty serious situation and anything was possible. Just as Bakugo was about to curse threw his teeth, Uraraka caught his attention.

"I'll wait." She said and everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean darling?" Recovery girl asked.

"I'll wait to talk to him." She repeated with a stern expression. "I don't know what Izuku is going through and I couldn't imagine. Of course it hurts that he doesn't want to see us right now, but I do know one thing: Izuku does care about us and he wouldn't stop now. He probably just needs a little more time. I've waited this long to see him, I bet I can wait a little longer because I'm sure he'll come around."

Her words seemed to get to everyone else. One by one, her classmates followed her brave steps.

"I'll wait." Todoroki said.

"I'll wait too." Sero and Sato stated.

"Me too." Tsuyu was next.

"So will I!" Ashido said placing her hands on her hips. "Plus he's with All Might so he's in good hands!"

Everyone had decided that they could wait a little longer. They knew it would be challenging, especially know he's so close, but they'd have to go through with it. Everyone had stated that they'd wait, except for one person. The entire room turned to Bakugo who still was silent. When he noticed they were all staring at him with smiles on there face, he flinched.

"What're you lookin' at you losers! Tch!" He barked before turning away and crossing his arms. "Of course I'm gonna wait, I don't know exactly what yet, but I gotta shit-load to say to deku."

And with that, everyone was in agreement that they'd wait, no matter how long it took. And oh boy, was it long.

* * *

Three days had gone by ever since Izuku woke up. He might've been back to his normal state but he wasn't exactly his usual self. Izuku was really moody lately. He didn't really speak much or move from the nurses office. He'd walk around the room a couple of times and do his exercises, but he wouldn't think about leaving.

It was clear he was upset. Recovery girl would offer him goodies, or All Might merch, or his friends coming to visit. He'd reject all of them, especially his friends. The only people Izuku agreed to see was the civilians that came to visit him when they heard he and Katsuki was okay. When they'd show up, Izuku wouldn't fail to make sure he was first to apologize from the bottom of his heart. Even the woman from the hero store they broke into visited him. He made sure the drag out his apology with her, but of course she didn't accept it. She just smiled warmly at him and made it clear that it wasn't his fault. She even brought him a souvenir from the store she owned. He was grateful to her and promised that he'd visit her, but deep down he wished she wasn't so forgiving because he didn't think he deserved it.

Izuku felt like a monster and an idiot at the same time. There was no way he was going to see his friends or even Katsuki. Of course he wanted to see them, and he wanted to believe that they weren't mad at him, but what if he was wrong? What if they really hated him for how he acted and how he constantly plotted to…kill them?

Now as Izuku lies in his bed he twists and turns from the guilty thoughts filling his head. "Ooooh what's wrong with me?! How could I do such terrible things!" Izuku bellyached. "It's my fault, it has to be, if I would've just moved out of Katsuki's way…katsuki." Izuku stopped thinking about how he got into this situation and how he worked with Katsuki throughout it all.

It was crazy how they were partners, and it was even crazier how good they were at it together! Izuku never imagined that when he asked Katsuki to partner up with him, he'd actually do it or let alone become so intimate with him. Izuku felt sick for thinking it but he kind of missed being so close with Bakugo. They were literally always together and they would've done anything to please one another, mentally and physically.

But Izuku felt a sharp pain in his heart the more he thought about it, because he truly felt that was never going to happen again. Either Katsuki would despise him or he'd want to go back to the way they usually were. Izuku didn't want that but there was a good chance he'd have no choice.

Just as he was getting ready to shed a single tear, Recovery Girl's office door opened. Izuku knew she was sitting in the corner so that meant someone was here to visit him. His heart sped up and he prayed Recovery Girl didn't go against his wishes and invite his classmates, but he felt slightly better when he saw it was only All Might who had come by.

"Hello my boy, how are we today?" All Might asked with his usual smile. He approached Izuku and gave him a big bear hug. It was obvious he was beyond glad to have his boys back. It must've been eating at his heart for some time.

"I'm much better All Might," Izuku lifted his arm and flexed his fingers a bit to demonstrate his strength. "See?" It was true that Izuku was much better. Most of his strength had returned and he was just about ready to get back into everything.

"That's great! So does this mean you will be returning to the hero course?"

At this, izuku winced. He should've known that sooner or later All Might would be asking him this question once more. For the past couple of days All Might was understanding when Izuku would respond with "I need more time" or "I'm not exactly feeling too well", but now that he said he was getting better, it was going to be quite hard to get out of going back.

"Yea…about that.." Izuku mumbled to his successor. He was trying to find the right words to say, but he didn't know where to start.

"Young Midoriya," Izuku looked up at All Might with pleading eyes. It was like he was begging him not to say that one line everyone was saying, but of course he'd hear it anyway. "You know it's not your fault."

"But I don't know that." Izuku lowered his head and began to feel frustrated. "Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault and that these things happen, but they really don't. It was me who destroyed pieces of the city, it was me who tried to hurt my friends, and it was me who struck fear into countless of people's lives."

"Would you do that all over again?" All might asked and Izuku looked up at him in shock.

"No! Never, I-I couldn't dream of doing something so vile ever!" Izuku said shaking his head fiercely.

All Might placed both his heavy hands on izuku shoulders and held tight. "EXACTLY my boy, that wasn't you! That was not the Izuku Midoriya we all know! You had no control over what was happening to your body or your mind because everything was rearranged, how can that possibly be your fault?"

Izuku stared at All Might, realizing that he kind of had a point, but he still wasn't convinced. "…I could've moved out of Katsuki's way."

"And I could've been there, but I wasn't. Aizawa would've helped you out, but he couldn't. Your classmates would've done something, but they were worried about being wrong. You see Midoriya? You can't put accidents all on yourself."

"…But…"

"Let's even say it was your fault, at the end of the day you simply made a mistake and it happens. All we have to do is look towards the future now and learn from the past." All Might gives Izuku his signature smile and pats his back. "Everything is forgiven and you are still loved my boy."

Izuku didn't know what to say. As much as he didn't want to accept it right now, he knew All Might had a point. There wasn't much Izuku could've done to stop himself while he was in a villainous state, he barely had control of his thoughts and own body. The only thing stopping him from really hurting someone was Katsuki at points and his friends and teachers who refused to let him go down the wrong path.

All Might was right, this wasn't Izuku's fault. It wasn't his, or Katsuki's, or anybody's. it was an accident and accident's happen. Now that Izuku was finally able to accept this, he knew everything would be okay. Or at least, he hoped it would be, but there was only one way to find out and it was from him hiding in recovery girls office all of his school life.

Izuku took a deep breath and sighed. "All Might?"

"Yes Izuku?"

"I think i'd like to see my friends now."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm sorry this one took so long to update, i was on a trip and i was focusing on that. But, the next chapter is in progress, thanks for waiting!**


	22. Chapter 22

Uraraka hadn't felt so nervous, joyful, and shocked in her life. As she ran down the hall towards her class, she still couldn't believe it.

It had been five days since she had declared she'd wait for Izuku. As patient as she was, she was still a wreck at times and of course so was everyone else. They had done whatever it took to keep their heads up. They'd focus on schoolwork, work extra hard in hero courses, they'd even tell each other their favorite memories involving Izuku. Anything to make the time pass and the days roll by quicker, but no matter what they'd still be upset sometimes.

But finally, something amazing happened. On her way to class, Uraraka was stopped one morning by Aizawa. He looked down at her with his usual tired expression. "He's ready now."

Uraraka's eyes widened and she was unaware that she had dropped all of the books that were in her hands until they fell on her feet. She squeaked as she quickly picked everything up. "Y-You mean..?"

"Yes. If you like you can tell the others."

"But what about his mom? Doesn't she deserve to see him first?" She asked trying her best to contain her feelings.

"He had called her. She's visiting him later after she gets off work I believe."

Uraraka looked down at her hands. She genuinely couldn't believe it, even though she had been waiting for this day for the longest, it was hard to believe it was finally here. She seemed to be stuck in a daze, so Aizawa interrupted and snapped her out of it.

"So what are you waiting for?" He asked and Uraraka flinched looking up at him. "Go see your friend."

Uraraka fought her urge of tears and smiled hard. "Y-Yes sir!"

So as she runs down the hall, she tries not to let her emotions take over her. Once she reaches her room, she burst through the door and stops for a moment to catch her breath. Obviously everyone is staring at her with shocked wide eyes. Todoroki even stood up covering half his body in ice, thinking that they were under attack. Once Uraraka caught her breath she speaks.

"It's…Izuku," She says and everyone stands. When she smiles at them, there hearts flutter, knowing exactly what's coming. "It's time guys!"

At first, everyone was silent. Uraraka thought something was wrong, but suddenly, one by one everyone began to dash. Kirishima who was in the back at the moment, ran forward to the front with sero and ashido following him. Momo made her way and then Mineta and Tokoyami. Everyone seemed to be yelling and charging towards the door…which meant if Uraraka didn't move she'd be trampled to death.

Uraraka turned around and shot out the door. She jogged down the hall with everyone behind her. As she got closer to the nurses office, she felt her heart rate speed up and it was if she was connected with everyone in her class because it was clear there's was out of control as well. What did she expect? This was something that they'd wanted for so long.

As the entire class came up to the hallway that the Nurses office was located, Uraraka, in the lead noticed that there was someone already standing outside of the door. At fist she thought it was All Might or Aizawa, but this person wasn't quite there in height. She wondered if it was Izuku himself who was coming out to greet everyone, but as the class had gotten closer they saw that this persons hair color wasn't green, but instead ashy blonde.

"K…Katsuki?" Uraraka huffed out as she came to an immediate hault. Her friends stopped behind her and took a second to catch there breath. Katsuki just turned and looked at them, but he didn't have his usual scowl on his face. "What…How did you-"

"Aizawa saw me a little while ago and told me…he was better. So I came here first." Bakugo said and then turned back to the door.

"So did you go in?!" Ashido asked.

"Yea! How is he?!" Kirishima burst out.

"I'm assuming fabulous?" Yuga winked but it didn't seem to change Bakugo's mood.

"No…I..I…" Katsuki couldn't seem to find the right words to say. He clenched his fist and looked down at the floor. It was clear he was in a battle with himself, but his classmates were tired of seeing him like this. They needed him to here out Izuku and see what he felt before he mentally destroyed himself.

"We're gonna give you 10 minutes." Uraraka said firmly. Bakugo looked up at her in surprise. She held up her hand and gave him a thumbs up. "That's more than enough time for you to get your thoughts in order and get in there!"

"That's right! We'll go in first and then you'll be the follow up, almost like the main attraction," Sero stated. "Which you already are in a way, heheh."

Katsuki was stunned by his classmates decision. It was kind of annoying and embarrassing that they knew what he was feeling in this situation, but in a way it was great. He felt he couldn't exactly say his emotions out loud, because that just wasn't him at times, so knowing his friends could just read him and work there way around it kind of was strangely nice.

"…Okay." Was all he said before he stood back from the door. Uraraka patted him on the shoulder before she turned to the door and slowly opened it. Before fully stepping in, she turned back to him.

"Ten minutes." She said and as she walked in, everyone else did and repeated her words to there friend.

"Ten minutes." Tenya stated.

"Ten minutes!" Yuga chimed.

"Ten minutes," Tsuyu said.

"Ten minutes and thirty seconds." Todoroki said with a blank expression. Bakugo frowned at him and turned to Kaminari who was after him.

"Ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds…twenty-six…twenty-five…twenty-fo-"

"Get out of here!" Katsuki yelled at him and Kaminari went running off laughing. Once all of them were in there and the door was closed, Bakugo walked backwards until his back hit the wall. He slid down and sat. "Geez…"

* * *

Everyone in the room was quiet. No one had moved ever since they entered. All at once there eyes scattered around and they knew what they were looking for. Tenya spotted his bed first and point to it. Everyone's eyes immediately landed on Izuku's bed.

And that's when they saw him. He was laying down, with his back to them. It wasn't clear if he had done it on purpose, but he was definitely awake because they could see he was breathing faster than normal and his foot was tapping at the end of the bed. Everyone's breaths got caught in there throats; they were wondering who was going to be the first to say something.

It seemed like hours had passed when it had only been seconds. Finally, Uraraka was the first to gather enough courage to speak. She stepped forward with shaky legs and held her trembling hands to her heart. She was beyond nervous. "I…I-Izuku?"

At first, nothing, but sure enough after a couple of seconds Izuku slowly turned his head around and looked at his friends. As his eyes grew wide so did theirs. He slowly sat up in his bed and for a moment it all seemed to unreal.

"H-Hey…" Izuku said softly.

"Hey," Uraraka said back and began to slowly approach him. "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better, I made a full recovery and I've just been resting a lot. I should be able to-"

"Izuku, what am I to you?" Uraraka asked impatiently. "What am I?"

When Izuku looked back at her he was surprised to see her eyes had filled with tears. However, it wasn't just tears he saw. There were a pool of emotions swirling in her brown eyes: fear, love, and most of all…a lot of hope. Izuku felt his lip tremble as he remembered all the terrible things he had said to her when he wasn't himself. He basically had told her she was nothing to him and he didn't need her. Izuku knew that she'd remember this, but at the time he just wasn't sure how he was going to apologize, but now he thought he knew. If there anytime in the world to make it right it would be now.

Izuku turned to her and looked her dead in her eyes. "Uraraka, you are my best friend in the whole wide world. You listen to me complain, you give me hero tips, you dry my tears when I cry, and you never leave my side or give up on me, no matter how bad things get. You really did prove that you're everything a friend should be and I'm beyond glad I have you in my life."

With that being said, Uraraka's mouth had immediately formed a small smile and her tears had finally fallen down her face. She giggled a little before she spoke. "That's all I needed to here Deku."

Izuku chuckled a bit and rubbed his head. "I'm really glad to hear that." He had hoped she meant it, and he really hoped that things would go back to normal between them sooner or later. But based off Uraraka's next action, it was clear they were already back to normal.

"OH, DEKUUU!" Uraraka screamed in delight and jumped on top of him. She literally began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Oof!" Izuku coughed a bit as she came down on him. At first he was confused but then he had never felt happier. He hugged her back and laughed as she planted a bunch of kisses all over his face.

"It's really you Izuku?" Izuku had heard someone speak and he looked up and saw the rest of his friends coming closer. Most of them had tears of disbelief in there eyes and they were smiling.

"Hey g-guys, it's me. Don't worry, I'll never try and hurt you again and I'm so sorry that things had gotten so-"

"Oh shut up, you big idiot!" Ashido yelled and jumped on Izuku next.

"We're just glad that crazy side of you didn't tear the real you to shreds! We've missed you man!" Kirishima yelled.

"Welcome back Midoriya!" Tenya yelled and soon the entire class was fighting each other to get on top of Izuku in his bed, even todoroki.

Izuku had never felt happier. His friends still loved him with all there hears and they never stopped believing he'd come back to him. The guys ruffled his hair and the girls kept planting welcome back kisses all over his face. Mineta called him a lucy bastard, but Izuku couldn't even bother to be creeped out, he was just happy that mineta was still able to act like his usual self around him.

Izuku's happiness lasted a good amount of time…before he realized one person was missing. As his friends continued to hug and celebrate him, he looked around for that one person, trying his best not to be spotted. When he didn't see who he was looking for, he tried refocusing on the ones who were here. Izuku looked at Uraraka, and he was surprised to see that she had been watching him and he knew she knew exactly what he was looking for.

Uraraka smiled warmly at Izuku and whispered in his ear. "Ten minutes."

* * *

It had been actually a full fifteen minutes when class 1-A decided it was time to leave Izuku be. During there visit they told him about how worried they were, how the teachers went to figure out an antidote and how Uraraka kind of raised there spirits time to time. She denied this and tried to play it off but the class wouldn't let her. No matter what they had told him, Izuku was glad he was even able to listen to the stories. He missed seeing Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari act like clowns. He missed tenya organizing everyone's behavior and shunning them if they acted up. He couldn't say he missed Mineta acting like a complete pervert but it was nice to see todoroki freeze him in ice.

All together, he felt like his encounter with his classmates couldn't of gone better. But he wasn't exactly one hundred percent happy.

When Uraraka whispered "Ten minutes" in izuku's ear, he kind of figured that a certain someone would be stopping by in that time, but he wasn't even sure himself what he'd say or if he was ready. Could he even face Katsuki?

Izuku was told by his teachers that his friends would not hate him, and they were right. His friends told him that Bakgo doesn't hate him, and he really wanted to believe they were right, but it was so hard for some reason. He felt as if he forced himself onto Bakugo when he wasn't even in his right mind to decide if he liked him or not. It made Izuku feel dirty. Izuku wouldn't be able to take it if Bakugo was to chew him out for that. What if he was just coming to tell Izuku how much he didn't really like him? Or what if he was going to say he didn't want to speak to him ever again for what he did? The thoughts terrorized Izuku to the max so he tried to push them out of his head when his heart began to race and his head started to hurt.

It had been a full five minutes after his friends left and the door was closed behind them. But now, it was opening again…

Izuku quickly turned to the door and from the hand that was pushing the door open, he knew it was him. His eyes grew wide when he saw Katsuki walk in. 'There he is,' Izuku thought to himself. 'He's as perfect as I remembered him'. His love for Katsuki suddenly filled his chest and he felt warm for a split second. However, once Katsuki laid eyes on Izuku, his entire body froze and he didn't feel so warm anymore.

Katsuki walked over to Izuku and izuku watched. His heart was beating out of his chest and he wanted to do nothing more than to get up and run out of the room, but he couldn't do that now. He had to be strong and get this over with or else he'd never be able to move past it.

"H..H…Hi, k-kacchan." Izuku almost mumbled.

"…Hi." Bakugo said with his usual hard expression on his face. He pulled up a chair that was in the corner and took a seat.

They said nothing.

Izuku looked down at his hands and Katsuki stared at his folded up arms. It was unbelievably silent and it wasn't making izuku feel any better. He wished Recovery Girl or All Might or anybody would walk in right now, but he also didn't. he wanted to overcome this, but how was he?

A couple more minutes went by of silence and Izuku was really on his nerves now. He felt as if he was going to break down right then and there. Why wasn't Katsuki saying anything? He came to visit him, didn't he? Most visitors talk, but he wasn't. Izuku wanted to hope for the best, he really did. He thought maybe he could find some answers in Katsuki's face, so he looked up.

Slowly Izuku raised his big green eyes to look at Katsuki. For a moment he was able to just look at him and he felt almost near stable. But then Katsuki looked up as well. The minute he made eye contact with Izuku, he turned away and looked back at his arms. Izuku's eyes went wide in shock.

He knew it. He knew this boy hated him and he dared to have hope that he didn't. Izuku dropped his gaze again and he felt his heart getting ready to split into two. He didn't want to cry in front of Katsuki and he felt he shouldn't cry anyway, it was a broken dream to begin with, a false one. He sighed and squeezed his hands tighter together.

"I knew it." Izuku mumbled so low that Katsuki almost missed it.

He looked up at Izuku and realized that he might've messed up. The look on Izuku's face wasn't so happy. "What?"

"Kacchan…we don't have to speak again." Was the first thing Izuku said and it was like a stab to the heart for Bakugo. What was he saying?

"Wha-"

"I know, I messed up bad didn't I?" Izuku asked and shook his head. "I got us into that terrible situation and if I just stayed out of your way you wouldn't of gotten stuck in it with me. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you and of course I'd never want you to get hurt."

'What the hell is he saying?!' Katsuki thought to himself. He wanted to speak. He wanted to cut Izuku off and tell him he was wrong but nothing was coming out, he stayed silent.

"And…I'm sorry that I pushed my feelings on you." Izuku lowered his head even more, as if he was trying to hide some shame. This didn't only shock Katsuki but it actually made him mad. "I know you probably hate me. You make it clear all the time, but I always admired you and I guess somewhere along the line I fell for you and didn't stop loving you. I loved you knowing you would never love me back."

Katsuki began to dig his nails into his skin. Once again, he wanted to speak but something was keeping him back. He listened to Izuku continue.

"You must think I'm disgusting right?" Izuku said and smiled a bit as if it was a joke. "Your childhood friend confessing his love for you and he's actually willing to admit that he was so glad it was you he was with and no one else." The smile faded from Izuku's face and it was replaced by a hurt expression. "Anyway, I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you. We can pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were."

Bakugo's eyes grew wide and he had finally snapped. "BASTARD" Was the first thing Katsuki growled threw his teeth.

Izuku flinched and looked up. "Huh…?!" Before he knew it, Bakugo was on top of him. Katsuki had Izuku by his neck and he looked down at him as he laid completely flat on his back on his bed. "Wha-?!"

Before Izuku could ask Bakugo what he was doing, he felt Katsuki crashed his lips against his own. Izuku's eyes went wide in shock as he felt a spark travel through his entire body. The kiss was long and roughly passionate. Izuku almost struggling to breath but he didn't stop it, he just waited to see what this was about.

The minute bakugo released him, they both panted for air and just stared at each other for a moment. That is, before Katsuki erupted.

"YOU SHITTY NERD! HOW DARE YOU!" He boomed causing Izuku to squeak.

"What?! What did I do wrong?!"

"How can you ask me to go back to normal, huh?! Does that even sound fucking right to you?!" Bakugo barked before giving Izuku another kiss. When he broke it, he yelled again. "Yea I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! But I only hate you and torture you because you're so fucking clueless and you don't get it! Why do you think I've been telling you to spill your guts to me whenever I catch you looking at me?! I need to hear you say it before I do!"

Katsuki kisses Izuku again and again and again. Each of them are short but they're still enough to make izuku see stars. "S-Say what?" Izuku asked completely lost in a daze. "Tell me, Kacchan."

"You fucking know what," Bakugo growled low in Izuku's ear before kissing him again. "I'm the one who's fucking crazy for you!" Izuku's eyes widen in shock and his face becomes redder than it already is. "I don't know when this happened! It's all your fault! You're always acting cute and being nice to me when I mess with you and it the thoughts I have about you drive me wild! Damn it all!"

Bakugo turned from Izuku and began muttering curses under his breath. As Izuku looked up at the boy in front of him, his heart nearly erupted. First of all, he had all of his friends back. Now, the love of his life was telling him that he liked him too? It was too much to take a once, especially all those kisses Katsuki just gave him. Izuku had it wrong the entire time, and he was beyond happy that he was wrong. Bakugo was always going to be around, he made that clear since they were little kids. Now things will be even greater between them, all from the experience of going bad. This is exactly what Izuku needed, and he knew he had to show Katsuki he felt the same way.

Katsuki was too bus muttering curses under his breath to notice that Izuku had lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Softly, Izuku pulled Bakugo down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. When this snapped Katsuki back to reality, he turned to face Izuku and was greeted with another soft kiss on his lips. Izuku laid back and looked up at him with glazed eyes and no shame.

"Be crazy with me forever," He said and smiled. "Just you and me?"

Katsuki nearly almost choked on such a sight. He smirked back and rested his forehead on Izuku's and touched his nose. "Just you and me…forever."

Izuku smiled and leaned in. However just as they were about to kiss, the door swung open at full speed. Both boys jumped, sat up, and turned to see who had entered the room. To there surprise, it was both their mothers!

"Izuku, my baby!" Inko yelled with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" Izuku raised his arms to greet his mother.

"Katsuki! You little monster!" Mitsuki stated and smiled as she punched her fist into her other hand.

"Ah shit." Katsuki cursed.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Suuuper sorry this took forever, a looot of other events in my life was taking place first. But here it is the final chapter. i really hope you liked my story, thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonus Chapter**

 **This was done by a few request (and a special someone who constantly wrote really sweet reviews lol) so please enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Everything was pretty normal at UA. The weather was great, everyone attended class as usual, and even though class 1-A was in the process of some difficult training, there were smiles all around.

After Izuku had made his full recovery, he re-attended classes as he was expected to with Katsuki. Their parents fed, spoiled, and praised them for being safe and well the minute they got home. In school, the class had thrown a little party them, shared all of the missing notes from previous classes they missed (which izuku gladly accepted and katsuki tried fighting off), and helped them catch up with everything they needed to. Both boys had never felt more at home.

So now, as Izuku ran on a training battlefield he ran with a smile on his face, even though he was being chased by Aizawa. "Keep going, if I'm able to catch you that means a villain will be able to as well." He yelled as he swung from buildings and lashed his robes out at students.

"Isn't this a little intense?! AH!" Kaminari yelled as he ran for his life.

"It's for practice and it raises stamina." Todoroki explains as he glides on his ice. Behind him, Mina accidently slips on it and falls, causing her to get caught by Aizawa. "Sorry, try not to step on the ice."

"Oh my god this is too much for my heart!" Uraraka yells. She feels she's not exactly in a good position because her quirk isn't really helpful for running.

"You're doing great! I know you can do it, Uraraka!" Izuku calls out to her with a smile but she continues to pant and freak out.

"How are you smiling?! This is terrifying!" She screams when she looks back and sees the red in Aizawa's eyes.

"Hahah!" Izuku laughs before moving faster. "Yea, this would usually cause me to be a little scared, but I'm just so glad I'm here doing it with you guys. If it's with my fellow classmates and friends, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Awww-EEEKK!" Uraraka swoons at first but it causes her to forget where she is. The minute she slows down she's caught.

"Maybe I should move a little quicker to show you guys this isn't a joke." Aizawa states and the smile on Izuku's face is immediately wiped off.

"I-I should probably start moving much quicker!" Izuku yells and runs like hell, no matter how much his legs already hurt.

As Izuku runs, he looks at his classmates as he passes by them. Yuga was using his belly button ray to get him off the ground and soaring threw the air quicker, but Izuku figured soon he'd get a stomach ache that would lead him to get caught. Todoroki was still using his ice, and tokoyami had dark shadows help in moving quick. Tenya was far ahead of the game obviously, and tsuyu wasn't doing half bad when it came to speed.

Izuku scanned the rest of his friends and saw who he was looking for wasn't amongst them. However, he heard an explosion go off in the air and he looked up. His heart leaped the minute he saw Katsuki, soaring from building to building. He was pretty far ahead, but Izuku had no plans on letting him win the little bet they made about who could finish first.

Izuku found a way to speed up, creating a good amount of distance between him and Aizawa. Once Izuku caught up to Bakugo, he took his eyes off of him and kept running, hoping to get in front. Katsuki looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a head of green hair.

"Ha! You think you can beat me Deku?!" Katsuki growled with a smirk on his face.

Izuku looked up and smirked back at him. "I know I can! Just watch me!"

Bakugo scoffed. "Yea right, I'd like to see you beat this!"

The minute Katsuki finished his statement, he caused a large explosion and pieces of a building came falling down. Izuku gasped and couldn't believe that Katsuki was going to play dirty. Before anything cold hit him, Izuku dodged as many pieces of concrete as he could. As he ran he realized he was slowing down, so he used his quirk to get himself in the air as well.

"That's not fair!" Izuku yelled to Katsuki as they both soared off buildings.

"Tch! All is fair in this game of ours." Bakugo smirked and continued to speed up.

Izuku followed him and was getting ready to say something, but he felt something was off. He quickly turned around and saw a model car was flying at him. "Woah!" He dodged it and looked back at Aizawa.

"You two look way to comfortable up there, let's fix that." He spoke low before he used his quirk to erase both Bakugo's and Izuku's.

"Shit!" Katsuki cursed as he went down. Both of them used a good amount of energy to slide down off the buildings. Bakugo landed on his feet and kept going, but Izuku stumbled a bit causing him to fall back a bit. He was seconds from being caught by Aizawa before he quickly caught up and ran right next to Katsuki.

"See? You won't beat me. Face it Deku, I'll be number one!" Katsuki yelled and tried to move faster.

Izuku kept his pace, but he was slowly starting to lose Katsuki. He could see the end of the line and he really didn't want to lose to him, he'd never hear the end of it. Izuku had to do something and he had to do it quick. At that exact moment, he came up with an idea.

Katsuki looked at Izuku and noticed something was off. "What're you planning nerd?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how you're really strong and good in certain situations." Izuku said, still looking forward.

"Heh! I know that, but your little flattery trick won't work on-"

"But do you know the one place you're still weak?"

Bakugo looked at him confused. "Huh?! What're you talking about?!"

Without saying another word, izuku leaned over and gave Katsuki a big kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Izuku's scent filled his nose, seeing how close he was. When Izuku pulled back he winked at him.

Izuku continued to run at his full speed, but Katsuki was no longer next to him. He had stopped and was holding his cheek with a blush on his face. "WHAT?!" Izuku could hear Katsuki yell…right before he was caught by Aizawa.

Izuku continued to run right until he crossed the line, ending the race from Aizawa. "Yes!" Izuku threw his arms up and yelled.

As Izuku caught his breath, he watched and waited for the rest of his classmates to pass the line. A little less than half of them didn't make it, but it was better than yesterday's workout. After everyone had passed, Aizawa came next, holding everyone who had been caught in his robes (dragging them on the ground to teach a lesson).

"Good job Uraraka! You got further than last time, which is really good." Izuku rubbed his head nervously and greeted his friend when she walked up to him.

"Izuku is right, you are making progress!" Tenya walked up to both of them, but stepped back when he saw how out of breath Uraraka was. It seemed like she was going to throw up.

"Oh my god that gets more terrifying each time! He's like a demon!" She pants and stands up straight. "How'd you guys do?"

"My quirk is literally built upon speed, so I finished first." Tenya stated satisfied.

"Show off." Uraraka smiled and Tenya smiled at her.

"I did okay, I came in third. But I did beat my time form yesterday! I got way fa-"

"Deku, don't look now but I think your boyfriends about to tackle you." Uraraka said and pointed.

Izuku looked at her confused before he fully registered what she said. However, before he could react when he turned to his right, Katsuki was already at full speed. Like Uraraka said, Izuku was tackled to the ground by him. They rolled in ball for a minute before Izuku landed on his back with Katsuki on top of him.

"You son of a bitch! You cheated! You know you did too nerd!" Bakugo growled as he rocked Izuku back and forth hard by his collar.

"You said all is fair!" Izuku tried fighting back while laughing.

"Bullshit! That's different! You can't use weaknesses!"

"So you admit that…I'm your weakness?" Izuku asked looking at Katsuki with wide green eyes. Katsuki's breath caught in his throat before he growled again.

"Stop doing that! I'll kill you!" He began to rock Izuku back and forth once again.

Izuku laughed before he spoke. "You make me crazy Kacchan."

"Hmph," Katsuki smirked at izuku as he leaned down towards him "I'll show you how crazy you make me."

However, just before anything could happen, both Izuku and Katsuki were wrapped up in tight robes. They both turned to Aizawa. "Unfortunately boys, you're not off the hook yet. Since less than half of you completed the course we're doing it again! I want to see better results this time, and anyone who has a problem with it will do it five more times."

Both boys sighed and turned back to each other. "I bet I'll finish first." They said to each other and smiled…

Meanwhile, Uraraka was having a breakdown. "SPARE UUUUS! PLEEEASE!" she yelled as Tenya rubbed her back.

* * *

 **Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
